Cronicas de Rock Lee
by jeordanis
Summary: Vivimos el día a día persiguiendo nuestros sueños, sin perder la fe, imaginando que un día todo esto acabara y nuestro esfuerzo será premiado, que todo este sufrimiento valdrá la pena. Pero que pasaría si nada resultara como esperamos? si todo este esfuer
1. Miedo a la Soledad

**Capitulo I: Miedo a la Soledad**

Vivimos el día a día persiguiendo nuestros sueños, sin perder la fe, imaginando que un día todo esto acabara y nuestro esfuerzo será premiado, que todo este sufrimiento valdrá la pena. Pero que pasaría si nada resultara como esperamos? si todo este esfuerzo al final no tuviera sentido? que pasaría si nunca lográramos nuestros sueños? He sentido ese miedo y una sensación que me tienta a resignarme y dejar correr el tiempo sin hacer nada, y esperar que el próximo día sea mejor que el anterior sin tener que hacer nada para ello, Pero si eso pasara, si nos rendimos y dejamos abandonados nuestros sueños y deseos nuestro mundo se convertiría en un engaño pintado de blanco.

Quisiera creer en el destino e imaginar que ese destino será junto a ti, después de amarte todo este tiempo he aprendido que no todo es como se planea, si te esfuerzas puedes lograr todo en la vida pero hay cosas imposibles de lograr, y si creyera en el destino me resignaría y dejaría correr el tiempo y aguardaría hasta llegar al final del camino sin dar paso alguno.

He visto mis sueños caer, he visto mi vida terminar frente a mis ojos y me he sentido débil y vulnerable. Mala razón para decirte lo que siento, Pero he decidido levantarme y esta vez nada me detendrá, enfriare mis manos, mi corazón y mis huesos y así dejare de sentir y nunca volveré a soñar contigo, olvidare este maravilloso sentimiento que me roba la vida y a la vez me da aliento, que me destruye y me hace sentir vivo. Te amo Sakura.

Mi nombre es rock lee, soy un shinobi de Konoha y pronto moriré, claro que aun no se cuando ni como. Todo comenzó cuando…

**Crónicas de Rock Lee**

La estrella más bella, luz en la noche, luz que ilumina el camino, sus manos, su cabello es como la luna que flota konoha. Sus ojos...

Gai - y si te gusta tanto, Lee, porque no se lo dices.

Lee - no es solo que me guste sensei, es más que eso. Además no es tan sencillo - decía esto con su cabeza entre las rodillas y un semblante depresivo.

Gai - no puede haber algo mas sencillo en la vida que declarar tu amor por alguien Lee.

Lee - uff usted no entiende, además ya lo hice una vez y su respuesta fue muy... - pronuncio el chico de cejas pobladas mientras recordaba aquella ocasión antes de el inicio de los exámenes chunnin donde le pedía a Sakura que fuese su novia. - uff aun no puedo creer que me halla dicho eso.

Gai - tal vez no se lo dijiste en la forma mas apropiada.

Lee - apropiada o no me dijo que no, sensei

Gai - Lee, nunca te he visto rendirte y me has demostrado que eres una personas con una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, un ser humano que aspira siempre a lograr sus objetivos, pero ahora creo que me equivoque contigo.

Lee - no diga eso sensei, eso es diferente no puedo hacer nada para que ella me quiera.

Gai - nada? estas seguro? Lee.

Lee - que puedo hacer si a ella le gusta Sasuke? además yo...

Gai - tu que Lee, Crees que eres inferior a sasuke? déjame recordarte que lo has vencido antes – su maestro ahora lo miraba con enojo y decepción.

Lee - no me refiero a eso sensei, no se trata de nuestras habilidades como ninja, yo no soy tan atractivo como Sasuke o cualquiera que conozca, es mas ni siquiera soy atractivo!!

Gai - vamos Lee, no seas tan superficial, en ti hay mas que solo tu apariencia no hagas caso de esas burlas.

Lee - pero es cierto, soy un raro solo mire mis cejotas – levanta sus grandes cejas para resaltarlas ante su sensei.

Gai - Lee burlándote de tus cejas te burlas de las mías!! – pronuncio gai mientras lanzaba una carcajada - pero no te preocupes no me siento mal por ello. Mira Lee, tu y yo somos especiales y eso es lo que nos hace diferente a los otros, cada quien es hermoso de cierta manera. Los parámetros de belleza que ha creado el ser humano no son los correctos, la belleza esta mas halla de trazos perfectos y colores brillantes

Lee - si todos pensaran así... – dijo en un leve suspiro mientras volvía a esconder su mirada.

Gai - Lee nunca te he visto rendirte y no quiero que lo hagas ahora, si en verdad la amas tanto como dices lucha por ella y veras que ella terminara fijándose en ti. Has que vea lo grande que eres, demuéstrale que eres digno.

Lee - es verdad! solo tengo que demostrar todo lo que tengo!! siiii - se notaba una llama de esperanza en sus ojos y sus lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza si no de alegría.

Gai - así se habla Lee!!

Lee - sensei, y si después de eso aun sigue ignorándome?

Gai - vamos se positivo!

Lee - siii!! Ya verán Sasuke no es mejor que yo en nada.

Después de esta inspiradora conversación Lee decide ir a comer algo después de entrenar toda la mañana y se dirige a Ichiraku. En el camino se topa con varios de sus conocidos solo los saluda con un gesto y continua. Al pasar por el parque ve de lejos sentada en una banca a Hinata sacando a Lee de sus pensamientos y sumergiéndolo en otros.

Lee - Hinata siempre esta muy sola cuando no esta con su equipo, se nota mucha tristeza en su rostro nunca la he visto sonreír. Iré a saludarla nadie debería estar tan solo

Lee se desvía de su camino original dirigiéndose hacia la chica sentada en banca. Mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta que ella tenia la cabeza gacha y su mirada perdida en las paginas de un libro.

Hinata - mi espíritu se alimenta de recuerdos, recuerda y ríe, recuerda y llora y muere. No te olvidare, no quiero. Me elevare y sentiré el calor quemar mis alas.  
El mundo seguirá girando sin mi, uno siempre puede elegir bien o mal el mundo girara sin mi, yo solo soy un pasajero.  
Despídete si no hay mas, no tienes que estar donde no quieres, el sol no siempre brilla y quiero estar a tu lado

Lee - hola hinata como estas, Hinata.

Hinata - ah? hola Lee.

Lee - y que cuentas, que haces por aquí?

Hinata - eh... nada vengo de entrenar con mi equipo y decidí descansar un poco aquí.

Lee - puedo acompañarte?

Hinata - si esta bien.

Al decir eso hinata le brindo una dulce sonrisa que parecía irradiar luz, una sonrisa que a pesar de ser de felicidad y agrado disfraza el peso que lleva en su interior.

Lee - Hinata escuche que te has vuelto muy fuerte, espero poder pelear contigo algún día.

Hinata - bueno hago lo que puedo, se que diste la batalla en los exámenes chunnin - la voz de hinata se tornaba cada mas confiada en la presencia de Lee, y el notaba eso. Ella solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, tanta soledad no le hace bien a nadie.

Lee - tú también peleaste bien, sorprendiste a todo el mundo. Si Neji hubiese recibido ese golpe en el corazón antes que tu la historia seria otra.

Hinata - puede ser pero no fue así. Pero tu... se dice que eres la primera persona que ha logrado tocar a Gaara.

Lee - si pero no solo lo toque, le pegue muy fuerte – decía mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaban de fuego.

Hinata - umum aunque no tuve oportunidad de ver tu encuentro – dijo la chica mostrando una tierna sonrisa, esa técnica que hiciste, el loto, esta prohibida verdad?

Lee - bueno si jaj pero que quede entre nosotros!

Lee usaba el humor para que Hinata se sintiera menos tímida y lo estaba logrando, el ambiente se tornaba muy agradable y ameno.

Hinata - no todos tendrían el valor de sacrificar su vida para lograr un sueño, ere muy valiente.

Lee - bueno estuve a punto de morir pero no me arrepiento. Pero no solo yo, Hinata.

Hinata - he? a que te refieres?

Lee - a ti Hinata, tú también demostraste que uno puede llegar muy lejos si se esfuerza y te confieso que tu encuentro con neji fue lo que inspiro a no dejarme caer sin mencionar que casi pierdes la vida en esa pelea.

Hinata - pero... no creo que yo pueda ser un ejemplo para ti, al principio no quería pelear, mucho de lo que dijo neji era cierto fue gracias a las palabras de Naruto que me di cuenta de lo que debía hacer.

Lee - entonces tu y yo le debemos mucho a Naruto, el es un buen amigo y estoy seguro que será un esplendido ninja. Aun así creo que tu también tuviste que ver tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad y eso te ayudo a volverte mas fuerte.

Hinata - naruto quisiera agradecerte por haberme ayudado a cambiar

Lee - hinata, me dirigía a Ichiraku a comer algo, quieres venir conmigo?

Hinata - eh? bueno es que yo...

Lee - vamos no me dejes comer solo.

Hinata - esta bien vamos no tengo nada que hacer por ahora – La chica acepto la invitación brindándole una calida sonrisa a Lee. Desde hace tiempo Lee notaba que ella se comportaba un poco extraño cuando estaba cerca de Naruto pero aun no descifraba que era.

Después de esto ambos se dirigen hacia ichiraku, los dos chicos permanecían en silencio y ya faltaba poco para llegar.

Lee - seguramente Naruto estará ahí revoloteando – dijo esto mientras recordaba las travesuras de su hiperactivo amigo.

Hinata - ai si naruto esta ahí yo...

Lee - aunque pensándolo bien ya no es tan revoltoso como antes. Recuerdas aquellas vez que pintarrajeo los rostros Hokage? – reía a carcajadas al recordar cuando le habían contado eso - aunque estuvo mas de su parte.

Hinata - si recuerdo jaja – una carcajada se escapo de sus labios al recordar lo sucedido- pero después tuvo que limpiar todo el desastre jaja

Lee noto de inmediato el cambio de actitud de Hinata cuando la conversación se centro sobre Naruto, ella había lanzado una carcajada al recordar aquella travesura de Naruto.

Lee - ya llegamos y como lo pensé acá esta naruto – dijo mientras habría la puerta y entraba en el establecimiento - Hola naruto!!

Naruto - ah? aa como estas Lee!!

Sakura - Naruto no tienes que hacer tanto escándalo.

Lee - aa hola Sakura.

Sakura – hola, Lee siéntense con nosotros

Naruto - hola hinata tu también viniste! Hinata siempre esta tan callada y a veces hace cosas raritas pero me cae bien

Hinata - hola Naruto, sakura Naruto esta aquí ahora que hago - Hinata se torno muy nerviosa por la presencia de su rubio amigo

Lee - que suerte encontrarme aquí a Sakura es mi momento de lucirme jaja

todos se sentaron en una mesa, ordenaron y empezaron a platicar sobre sus técnicas de entrenamiento. Después de un rato ya todos habían terminado de comer menos Naruto el aun seguía ordenando. Hinata y sakura no habían pronunciado palabra alguna ya que Lee y Naruto acaparaban toda la atención.

Naruto - Hinata no vas a comer mas? por eso tu y Sakura están tan flaquitas!

Hinata - he? No es que… - no termino de pronunciar la frase cuando fue interrumpida por Sakura.

Sakura – entupido, como te atreves a decir eso tenemos que cuida nuestra figura - respondió la pelirroja mientras la asestaba un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

Lee - es cierto Naruto, las chicas deben conservar su belleza.

Sakura - que quieres decir, Lee?

Lee – nada, que son hermosas y se cuidan bien es todo!! - sintió un calor frió recorrer su espalda al notar la mirada amenazante de la pelirroja

Sakura - aa mas te vale

Lee - por cierto donde esta Sasuke?

Sakura - esta con Kakashi-sensei.

Lee - Esta es mi oportunidad, el presumido de sasuke no esta para estorbar – dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta ganadote una mirada amenazante de parte de Sakura.

Sakura - esta es tu oportunidad para que, lee?

Lee - ups dije eso en voz alta? jaja nada sakura – respondió un tanto nervioso intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Después de un rato Sakura decide irse y hace la señal a Naruto de que ya es hora, al parecer tenían algo que hacer.

Naruto - espera sakura aun no termino de comer.

Lee - Sakura espera, he... solo quería preguntarte si quisieras salir conmigo alguna vez.

Sakura - he? bueno...Lee, Naruto apúrate 

La chica tomo a Naruto del brazo y lo saco del restaurante a toda velocidad.

Naruto - espera Sakura, nos vemos Hinata y Lee – decía el chico mientras su amiga pelirroja lo arrastraba hacia la puerta.

Lee - si Naruto adiós, uff - respondió Lee aun en shock por lo anterior.

Hinata - adiós Naru...

Naruto y sakura salieron del restaurante antes de que Hinata terminara la frase, ella solio volvió a bajar su cabeza tras el intento fallido de responderle a Naruto.

Lee volvió a sentarse y se puso serio un momento intentando recapacitar en que lo que había ocurrido, en que había fallado cuando Hinata lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Hinata - Lee, puedo preguntarte algo?

Lee - eh? si claro de que se trata – respondió un tanto deprimido.

Hinata - tu...sientes algo por Sakura verdad - dijo esto dándole a entender a Lee que era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

Lee - eh... bueno si otro mas para el montón jaja – trataba de disimular el rechazo de hace un momento, riendo falsamente para no demostrar lo que sentía frente a Hinata.

Lee - quieres ir a caminar por ahí? - pregunto el cejotas intentando evadir el tema.

Hinata - de acuerdo vamos.

En realidad Lee no quería estar solo para no pensar en lo sucedido, sabia que al encontrarse solo podía expresar lo que sentía libremente y Hinata era una gran oportunidad para no caer en esa soledad que le creaba tal vació en su corazón. Ambos se levantaron y salieron del restaurante dirigiéndose al mismo lugar donde se habían reunido.

Lee - por que me preguntas sobre lo que siento, hinata? - ahora el chico sentía curiosidad del por que de esa pregunta.

Hinata - es que... pensaba en lo confusa que es la vida. Ella corresponde lo que sientes?

Lee – no – dijo esto con gran tristeza ya que le dolió mucho admitir que tal vez nunca seria correspondido el gran amor que sienten por Sakura.

Hinata - vez a que me refiero? Tal vez no debería meterme pero es evidente que a ella le gusta Sasuke pero el le es indiferente, entonces ella debería sentirse alagada de que tu te fijes en ella. No digo que debería fijarse en ti, pero no debería ignorarte de ese modo.

Lee - umm es un buen punto Hinata, creo que gai sensei me hubiera dicho lo mismo, eres muy sabia.

Hinata - no digas eso, si tan solo yo fuera tan valiente como tu y pudiera decirle a Naruto que...

Lee - decir que Hinata?

Hinata - o no hable demasiado no nada es que... – respondió un poco nerviosa.

Lee - umm ya entiendo, Hinata siente algo por Haruto, por eso se pone tan nerviosa cuando habla con el, pensándolo bien ella siempre lo esta viendo pero Naruto ni siquiera se lo imagina umm te comprendo Hinata, vamos a sentarnos allá – dijo mientras apuntaba hacia aquella banca en el parque donde se encontraron hace un rato.

Lee – Hinata, has demostrado que tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad y estoy seguro de que si te esfuerzas podrás expresar lo que sientes, no temas al rechazo.

Hinata - como no temer al rechazo si esa sombra me ha perseguido toda mi vida, hasta en mi familia no es tan fácil, Lee.

Lee - bueno eso mismo le dije a gai sensei, pero el solo me dijo que demostrara lo mejor de mi a aquella persona especial y que econfiara en lo que soy, así tal vez esa persona se fije en mi. Ahora a ti te digo lo mismo Hinata.

Hinata solo respondió con una sonrisa a aquellas palabras de aliento. Ella sentía algo muy especial hacia Naruto y estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que sentía aunque a veces dudara de si misma. Su inseguridad le impide expresar sus sentimientos y ese es el origen de su timidez.

Lee - eres diferente hinata, eso no te hace inferior, al contrario te hace única, todos somos diferentes. Carai!! ahora estoy hablando como gai sensei jaja

Hinata - jaj gracias Lee, fue bueno hablar contigo, debo irme me esperan en casa. Ha y gracias por el almuerzo nos vemos.

Lee - no hay de que el placer fue mió, adiós.

Hinata camino hasta perderse en el horizonte, ahora Lee se encontraba solo temeroso de tener que afrontar sus miedos. Cuando siente una presencia que se detiene a su lado se voltea y ve a su compañera de equipo parada a su lado.

Tenten - Lee, gai sensei quiere vernos tenemos una misión

**continuara...**


	2. Poesía del camino

**Capitulo II: Poesía del camino**

Tenten - Lee, Gai sensei quiere vernos tenemos una misión – dijo la chica con una mirada muy seria.

Lee - sii! y que esperamos no siempre seremos jóvenes – respondió el chico con llamas en los ojos.

Tenten - uff tu siempre tan entusiasmado, cálmate Lee no es para tanto.

A Lee le gusto haber encontrado algo que hacer para distraer su mente, a veces le teme al fracaso pero nunca duda en dar lo mejor de si. Pero en el amor era diferente y nunca se imagino que ese camino seria más difícil y confuso que el camino shinobi.

Ambos fueron a encontrarse con Gai para recibir instrucciones, al llegar ahí también se encontraron con Neji y Shino.

Gai - muy bien muchachos, ya están todos aquí, empecemos.

Gai saca unos planos de un cajón y empieza a dar las instrucciones de como entrar en una torre muy vigilada al terminar esto empezaron las preguntas de parte de los jóvenes ninja.

Neji - y al llegar a la biblioteca de la torre que haremos?

Gai - a eso voy Neji. al llegar a este punto – dijo mientras señalaba un punto del mapa - buscaran un pergamino marcado con el símbolo de nuestra aldea, ese pergamino fue robado hace 72 horas y lo rastreamos hasta la aldea de la niebla, ahora solo falta recuperarlo en silencio y ese será su trabajo, no será fácil así que díganme si están dispuestos a arriesgarse.

Lee - ni hablar sensei yo me apunto - decía esto con llamas en sus ojos.

Tenten - sabe que no tiene que preguntar eso sensei todos iremos como sea - dijo muy seria la kunoichi de las armas.

Gai - tu que dices shino?

Shino - si nos pide nuestra opinión significa que es realmente peligroso. Me preguntaba porque no envían a shinobis de elite, no me malentienda será un reto para mi además una misión es una misión no importa cuan peligrosa sea, pero no pude evitar pensar en el por que de enviar a un grupo de gennins a una misión como esta.

Tenten - no puede ser tan complicado recuperar un documento, sabemos que la torre tiene mucha vigilancia pero creo que no habrá problema.

Lee - la clave seria hacerlo rápido y en silencio, yo creo que podríamos robar el pergamino y ellos ni siquiera se darían cuenta, con mi velocidad claro esta.

Gai - me agrada su determinación, pero aun tengo que responder a la pregunta de shino. Les pido su opinión porque es una fisión relativamente peligrosa pero creo que con sus habilidades no tendrán problema y porque esto también servirá como prueba para evaluar sus habilidades como gennin. En respuesta a tu otra pregunta, Shino, ya fueron enviados un grupo de rastreadores en busca del pergamino pero por el nivel y la falta de experiencia de los ladrones aunque son muchos decidimos que seria buena idea usar esto como entrenamiento para alguno de nuestros equipos, la mayoría de los equipos serán enviados a misiones como esta.

Lee - y por que Shino no esta con su equipo?- pregunto el chico dejando notar su curiosidad.

Gai - es simple, queremos evaluar el trabajo en equipo a pesar de no estar con sus compañeros.

Lee - Gai sensei, y de completar la misión que recibiríamos como beneficio? es decir, usted dice que esto servirá para evaluar nuestras habilidades.

Gai - valla Lee, que bueno que preguntas – respondio con una mirada muy seria.

Lee - Gai sensei, no ha respondido – contrarresto el chico expresando un poco de aburrimiento.

Gai – ah! si pues... no recibirán absolutamente nada – respondió muy serio el cejotas numero dos - jajaj es broma. Bueno, serán tomados en cuenta para futuras misiones peligrosas y sin mencionar lo que aprenderán en el proceso, eso ya es suficiente para ustedes jovencitos.

Lee – excelente, es nuestro turno de demostrar lo que podemos hacer amigos!

Gai - pues no hay mas que decir, pueden irse y mañana nos encontraremos aquí, empaquen ligero tenemos que movernos rápido. Nuestro objetivo se encuentra en el bosque entre la aldea de la cascada y nuestra aldea.

Neji - a que hora salimos?

Gai - estén aquí mañana a primera hora y les daré todos los detalles de la misión.

Dicho esto todos los ninjas ahí presentes se retiraron, alguno de ellos aun con dudas en su mente. en la mente de Lee de llevaba una lucha entre dos fuerzas, una que le hacia sentir un mal presentimiento sobre lo que sucedería en esa misión aunque sabia disimular muy bien su preocupación y por otra parte seguía intentando dejar de pensar en Sakura ya que esos pensamiento nublaban su mente y afectaban sus reflejos y eso podría costarle la vida pero no podía apartar aquella hermosa silueta de sus pensamientos, aquella chica que le quita el sueño y hacia latir su corazón, que lo llena de esperanza y a la vez lo lastima con su rechazo.

Todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, antes de eso Shino había desaparecido sin dejar rastro seguido de Neji, ambos se retiraron sin despedirse ese era su estilo. Lee caminaba solo ahora por las solitarias calles de esa noche en konoha evitando caer en la depresión, evitando pensar, aun así el rostro de su amada cayo en su mente liberando aquel intenso sentimiento que carcomía su alma. El solo pensar que su amor tal vez nunca seria correspondido formaba un vació y una herida en su alma tal vez irreparable pero el no dejaría que eso nublara su razón, no podría permitirse sucumbir ante las debilidades mas patéticas del ser humano, los sentimientos.

Lee - te amo tanto sakura y tu me rechazas... pero quien sabe tal vez tu sufres mas que yo, tal vez el rechazo de sasuke no te deja ser feliz. Si tan solo pudiera expresarte lo que siento de la mejor manera. Aunque solo con el hecho de verte feliz yo también lo seria, la arrogancia de sasuke no le deja ver la gran chica que tiene frente a el. Bueno será mejor que valla a casa, mañana será un día pesado.

A la mañana siguiente el sol empezaba a salir sobre konoha y era como un espectáculo aquel hermoso amanecer en esa mañana de verano. Son aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana y a lo lejos se distingue un chico caminar por las solitarias calles de la aldea, su vestimenta verde se mezcla con el color de aquel hermoso amanecer, sus grandes cejas se comparan al mullido pasto del bosque. Mientras, se posan en su mente los acordes de una enérgica canción que inspira a la vida y al amor y empieza a tararear en su caminata mañanera.

_**Pisa el acelerador! no hay necesidad de engañarnos, si! pasaremos toda la noche. Me quejaré al final, el balance es cero, si! acuchillaremos los días... **_

_**Cuando abres tu corazón un poco, y pones a alguien cerca tuyo tus sentimientos le llegarán más adentro de seguro, si... **_

_**Apúrate! dale un apretón! aunque mis piernas estén enredadas, seguramente me llevarán lejos... **_

_**Aunque lo robe y me aferre a él si no eres tu, cual es el punto? **_

_**Así que más, mas, mas y más lejos! **_

_**Pisa el acelerador! no hay necesidad de engañarnos, si! pasaremos toda la noche. Me quejaré al final, el balance es cero, si! acuchillaremos los días... **_

_**Cuando abres tu corazón un poco, y pones a alguien cerca tuyo tus sentimientos le llegarán más adentro de seguro, si... **_

_**Apúrate! dale un apretón! aunque mis piernas estén enredadas, seguramente me llevarán lejos... **_

_**Aunque lo robe y me aferre a él si no eres tu, cual es el punto? **_

_**Así que iré lejos en la distancia... **_

_**Tu mundo se convertirá en un engaño pintado todo de blanco...**_

Lee - ahh... es una buena canción. Ah pero que tonterías, tengo que ir a encontrarme con Gai sensei y los demás, aunque todavía es temprano buscare algo que hacer mientras tanto.

Mientras camina distingue una figura que va caminado en el camino contrario y de inmediato nota su mirada fijada en las páginas de un libro, el reconocer a aquella persona decide caminar un poco más rápido para salúdala.

Lee - buenos días, Hinata.

Hinata - buenos días Lee como va todo?

Lee - umm estas muy animada hoy, eh... que Lees?

Hinata - es un libro, se llama crónicas. Bueno, me dirigía a encontrarme con Kurenai sensei, tenemos una misión y quedamos de encontrarnos a primera hora.

Lee - si Gai-sensei me contó, casi todos los equipos tenemos misiones hoy, es una especie de prueba, pero todavía es temprano quieres caminar un poco? y de paso me muestras ese libro que lees con tanta devoción.

Hinata - de acuerdo puedes leerlo – de acuerdo respondió la chica brindándole una tierna sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigen hacia la misma banca donde estaban sentados la tarde anterior mientras, Rock Lee tiene su mirada clavada en el libro de una forma muy curiosa como si fuera a desaparecer si dejara de mirarlo.

_**En una tarde fría, en una habitación llena de vacío, de una manera libre confieso estaba perdido en las páginas de un libro lleno de muerte, leyendo cómo moriremos solos y si somos buenos nos tenderemos a descansar a donde sea que vallamos. **_

_**En tu casa anhelo estar, habitación por habitación pacientemente te esperaré ahí, como una piedra esperaré por ti ahí solo. **_

_**En mi lecho de muerte apresaré a los dioses y los ángeles como un pagano para todos quién me llevará al cielo a un lugar que recuerdo estuve ahí hace tanto tiempo, el cielo estaba herido, el vino fue sagrado y a ahí me llevaste. **_

_**En tu casa anhelo estar, habitación por habitación pacientemente te esperaré ahí, como una piedra esperaré por ti ahí solo. **_

_**Y leí hasta que el día terminó y me carcomía el remordimiento por todas las cosas que he hecho, por todo lo que me he sido bendecido y todo lo que he herido. En sueños hasta mi muerte vagaré...**_

El chico se quedo pensando unos minutos en lo se escondía bajo esas líneas, si es que así era. Pensaba en que había de cierto en esas palabras, pensaba que tenían en común el y el autor de ese libro, podía pasarle a el algo parecido? ver sus sueños enterrados y solo esperar sentado en una piedra a alguien que tal vez nucan llegara? Eso lo llevo a pensar que tan insignificante puede llegar a ser la vida y cuan absurdo puede ser el final.

Poso su vista en la pálida mirada de Hinata y pudo ver algo que los demás nunca habían visto, pudo ver bajo su mirada, pudo ver el sufrimiento, el rechazo, la agonía, la melancolía. En esos blancos y puros ojos pudo palpar en un instante lo que el había sufrido toda su vida y aun mas, mas que una simple burla o un rechazo.

Lee - Hinata, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hinata - si, de que se trata? - Hinata de inmediato noto en sus ojos el origen de esa pregunta y a donde llevaría.

Lee - que opinas de este libro? quiero decir, en realidad lo sientes?

Ahora Hinata se encontraba desconcertada y no sabia como contestar a aquella pregunta sin dejar notar muchos aspectos de su personalidad.

Hinata - bueno... no puedo evitar sentir que hay ciertas similitudes entre...

Cuando en ese momento fue interrumpida por una voz proveniente de una chica pelirroja que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

Sakura - lee! - llamaba con gran prisa la muchacha.

Rock lee, al escuchar su nombre de parte de su amada y con tanta urgencia sintió una punzada en su corazón, sentía como si ella se dirigiese a el tal y como el lo había soñado siempre.

Lee - Sakura... – dijo en un suspiro mostrando ilusión en su mirada.

Sakura – Lee!, por fin te encuentro, vine corriendo porque se que te vas de misión igual que todos, por eso iba a buscarte tan temprano.

Lee - pasa algo?

Sakura - no, solo quería hablar algo importante contigo.

Lee - claro, de que se trata?

Hinata al escuchar eso sintió que ya era hora de irse y dejar solos a los dos chicos y procedió a despedirse.

Hinata – bueno amigos, nos vemos después.

Sakura - ah? hola Hinata, perdón no te había visto.

Hinata - descuida ya me iba, adiós Sakura.

Lee - Hinata, puedo conservar el libro unos días? - grito el chico mientras la ojiblanco se alejaba, la cual solo hizo un gesto con su mano dando a entender la afirmativa.

Sakura - bueno es que quería hablar contigo antes de irme.

Lee - claro porque no te sientas

El chico se encontraba algo nervioso por no saber cual era la prisa de Sakura en hablar con el, al mismo tiempo se hacia ilusiones del porque de esa urgencia. Una vez sentados la chica empieza con su explicación.

Sakura - Lee, yo solo... quería - sus ojos ahora denotaban una gran tristeza mientras escondía su mirada.

Lee - si? Que bueno creo que siente algo por mi! párese un sueño- pensaba el chico con gran entusiasmo.

**Continuara...**


	3. Un sutil rechazo

**Capitulo III: Un sutil rechazo**

El chico se encontraba algo nervioso por no saber cual era la prisa de Sakura en hablar con el, al mismo tiempo se hacia ilusiones del porque de esa urgencia. Una vez sentados la chica empieza con su explicación.

Sakura - Lee, yo solo... quería - sus ojos ahora denotaban una gran tristeza mientras escondía su mirada.

Lee - si? Que bueno creo que siente algo por mi! parece un sueño

Sakura - quería... pedirte perdón por la forma en la que te he tratado últimamente, rechazándote sin siquiera darte una explicación, o mirarte a la cara. Se que tu sientes algo muy fuerte por mi, yo quisiera corresponder a ese sentimiento pero uno no puede mandar en el corazón. Quiero pedirte perdón por si alguna vez te hice llorar con mi forma de actuar.

El chico se encontraba en shock ante las declaraciones de la muchacha, parece que ese buen presentimiento al final era solo una ilusión. Pero sentía un gran alivio al notar la sinceridad en las palabras de Sakura, aunque ella no correspondiera a su amor ella lo consideraba un amigo y lo estimaba.

Sakura - eres un buen amigo y te estimo, pero no mas de ahí. Pero aun así creo que un día encontraras a alguien que te merezca y sienta lo mismo por ti, eres un buen chico.

Sentía como su mundo se venia encima con esas palabras, el golpe no fue tan fuerte como el lo había imaginado, después de todo en su interior el sabia que ese amor jamás seria correspondido pero se negaba a aceptarlo, se negaba a rendirse. Temía que eso lo destruyera por dentro y le impidiera seguir con su vida.

Ahora solo existía un gran vació, no podía sentir nada ni siquiera los latidos de su corazón como si su cuerpo fuera de madera.

Lee - ya no... Ya no me queda nada

Sakura - espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos - decía la pelirroja un poco más aliviada.

Lee - si... si por supuesto - pronuncia en un leve suspiro.

Sakura - vamos anímate Lee, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento - dijo mientras posaba su mano en las mejillas del cejudo.

Lee - no te preocupes entiendo lo que sientes, después de todo tu también estas en las misma situación con Sasuke.

Ahora Lee solo intentaba aparentar que no le había afectado tanto lo anterior haciéndole entender a Sakura que ambos estaban pasando por la misma situación. Por otra parte le rompía el corazón a Sakura ver así a su amigo después de todo el siempre la había apoyado y estuvo con ella cuando casi muere en el bosque de la muerte arriesgando su vida para salvarla, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ese amor era verdadero tal como el que ella siente por Sasuke. En eso sakura se acerca lentamente y deposita en beso en su mejilla como un gesto de aprecio.

Sakura - gracias por todo, Lee.

Lee - Sakura, por favor deja de mirarme así.

Sakura - a que te refieres?

Lee - me miras con lastima y eso es lo que mas odio, ese beso fue por lastima verdad?

Sakura - no mal entiendas Lee, yo te aprecio por eso lo hice.

Lee – Sakura, no tienes que agradecerme nada, lo que hecho por ti lo volveré a hacer si es necesario, recuerdas que jure protegerte y acudir en tu ayuda donde sea y cuando sea?

Sakura - claro, perdón Lee

La chica se lanzo dándole un dulce abrazo, ahora con mas honestidad haciendo que Lee se sintiera mas seguro y mejor. pero eso no quitaba el intenso dolor que sentía en su interior, como su alma se carcomía al ver roto uno de sus mas anhelados sueños, ver como su vida tomaba otro rumbo frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Lee - ahora soy yo quien te agradece, sakura

Sakura - pero Lee, yo no he hecho nada por ti al contrario.

Lee - dejémoslo así - decía ahora con una media sonrisa en su rostro intentando disimular lo que sentía.

Sakura - entiendo - dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo que los unía.

Lee - bueno ya debo irme, debo encontrarme con mi equipo. Tu también te vas a una misión no?

Sakura - si es cierto, bueno hasta luego.

Lee - nos veremos.

Ambos se levantan de aquella banca y se dirigen a diferentes destinos, cada uno con su equipo.

Mientras camina se da cuenta que aun trae abierto el libro que le había prestado Hinata y decide darle vuelta a la pagina encontrando en aquellas líneas lo que podría ser una respuesta a su sufrimiento.

_**Me encuentro solo, recordándote sin esperanza y me pregunto que hago aun aquí si mi propósito es contigo?**_

_**El mundo seguirá girando sin mi, uno siempre puede elegir bien o mal el mundo girara sin mi, yo solo soy un pasajero.**_

_**Mi espíritu se alimenta de recuerdos, recuerda y ríe, recuerda y llora y muere. No te olvidare, no quiero. Me elevare y sentiré el calor quemar mis alas.**_

El mundo seguirá girando sin mi, uno siempre puede elegir bien o mal el mundo girara sin mi, yo solo soy un pasajero.

Despídete si no hay mas, no tienes que estar aquí, el sol no siempre brilla y quiero estar a tu lado.

Lee - ya no me queda nada, tal vez este es mi camino, no tengo nada por que luchar, mi vida ya no tiene sentido

_**espero el fin, el alba, ya no hay que hacer, no queda nada. Como el mendigo que se embriaga para olvidar, terminara mi vida manchando el piso de mi habitación.**_

_**Espero tu rechazo para acabar con todo este temor y embriagar mas al mendigo, estrujar su vida en el suelo.**_

_**Cada ves me acostumbro mas a la idea, si fuera diferente creería en el destino pero tal vez terminaría igual, no puedo crear mi destino si no cruza con el tuyo.**_

Lee - que curioso, ahora soy yo quien se encuentra perdido entre las paginas de un libro, lleno de muerte. Como llegue a esto? por que no puedo dejar de sentir que estas palabras están dirigidas a mi?

Perdido en las paginas de un libro lleno de muerte, eso es lo que pasa por la mente del chico mientras se dirige a encontrase con sus compañeros de equipo, cuando de repente una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Tenten - Lee reacciona! - decía la chica con un semblante furioso.

Lee - ah? que pasa? llegue aquí si darme cuenta

Tenten - llevas un rato en las nubes – respondió la chica un poco mas seria.

Lee - disculpa es que... nada, bueno ya estoy aquí.

Tenten - me extraña tu falta de entusiasmo, quien eres? que hiciste con Lee? – decía la chica en un tono burlon.

Los demás solo miraban como Tenten intentaba animar a su amigo, le extrañaba verlo tan deprimido, el no era así y de inmediato ella noto que algo malo le pasaba.

Lee - lo siento amigos, actualicen me - decía un poco mas animado.

Gai - seguro que tu eres mi alumno – pregunto Gai un poco mas serio que Tenten.

Al parecer Gai también se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Lee y sospechaba que estaba relacionado con Sakura.

Gai - que traes ahí, Lee?

Lee - nada, es solo un libro – respondió mientras lo ponía a un lado.

Gai - bueno empecemos!

Gai empezó a hablarle sobre los detalles de la misión o como el le llamaba "prueba de evaluación". Explicaba las tácticas que usarían para llevar a cabo todo sin problemas, mientras tanto en la mente de nuestro amigo no había lugar para otra cosa que no fueran sus sentimientos y las palabras de ese libro que rebotaban en su mente. Solo quería dejar de sentir eso, quería encontrar una forma de controlar su vida a su antojo y dejar de sufrir a causa de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura.

Lee - en que rayos estoy pensando, soy un shinobi, no hay lugar para estas cosas, me mataran si no pongo toda mi atención en esta misión

Gai - de acuerdo Lee? Lee! Lee! reacciona! Lee! – le gritaba su maestro intentando bajarlo de las nubes.

El chico esta tan perdido en su mente que ni siquiera escucha los llamados de su maestro el cual le propina un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Lee - ahhh! Perdón, claro escuche todo, de verdad – respondió mientras sobaba su mejilla.

Neji - que le pasa a Lee

Gai - pues no hay mas que decir, partan de inmediato y los quiero aquí mañana, de no ser así supondré que algo salio mal y enviare por ustedes.

Lee - usted no vendrá, sensei?

Gay - no Lee, acabo de decirlo, donde estabas?

Neji - entonces, si ya todos tienen claro su papel vamonos.

Después de esto el equipo formado por: Lee, Neji, Tenten y Shino partió hacia su destino cada uno claro con su deber en la misión excepto cierto chico de cejas muy pobladas.

Gai - lee, seguro que estas bien?

Lee - claro todo esta bien.

Gai - cuídate, mi querido pupilo

Tenten - no te preocupes Lee, te pondré al tanto en el camino, se que estabas un poco distraído y eso es raro en ti, te pasa algo?

Lee - gracias, pero no es nada no te preocupes.

Tenten - no me mientas yo te conozco, seguro que tiene que ver con Sakura.

Lee - ah? de que hablas Tenten, umm seguro debes estar celosa.

Tenten - jaja veo que ya estas mas animado – respondió la chica con un tono sarcástico - pero aun así no abuces de tu suerte. Ha y luego quiero ver ese libro que traes ahí.

Lee - tal vez...

**Continuara...**


	4. El dueño de las crónicas

**Capitulo IV: El dueño de las crónicas**

Tenten - no me mientas yo te conozco, seguro que tiene que ver con Sakura.

Lee - ah? de que hablas Tenten, umm seguro debes estar celosa.

Tenten - jaja veo que ya estas mas animado – respondió la chica con un tono sarcástico - pero aun así no abuces de tu suerte. Ha y luego quiero ver ese libro que traes ahí.

Lee - tal vez...

Horas después se habían detenido a comer a la sombra de un gran árbol, ninguno había dicho una palabra ya que por ahora no había sido necesario, Tenten no dejaba de mirar a su amigo Lee, ella podía sentir su tristeza al mirar aquellos grandes ojos apagarse lentamente como si algo los obligara.

Después de comer volvieron al camino y ya había caído la tarde mientras Lee seguía intentando no pensar en nada mas que fuera la misión que les habían asignado. Aferrado sin darse cuenta a ese pequeño libro el cual no leía pero aun lleva abierto en su mano mientras caminaba. Sus tediosos intentos fueron en vano cuando volvió a caer inconcientemente en el abismo de su dolor intentando encontrar un camino, una respuesta a su vacía e inútil vida.

Lee - tan solo… quisiera encontrar una razón para continuar con esto y dejar esto que me esta matando, para olvidar esas palabras y seguir luchando, una razón para vivir

Iba pensando con su mirada perdida en el horizonte cuando la voz de su amiga y compañera lo saco de sus divagaciones.

Tenten – Lee, no has dicho nada en todo el camino

Lee – y que esperas que diga? – respondió sin desviar su mirada del horizonte.

Tenten – no se, di algo lo que desesperas, tu siempre estas profesando la llama de la juventud junto con Gai sensei y me extraña que estés así.

Lee - así como, Tenten – respondió el chico mirando fijamente a su compañera, provocando en ella gran temor al ver esa gélida mirada nunca vista en su amigo cejudo.

Tenten – nada, mejor cambiemos de tema – dijo con cierto temor en su tono de voz.

Lee – si, creo que eso será lo mejor – cada vez su voz y su actitud se notaban más frías.

Tenten – Lee se ve muy extraño, nunca lo había visto así, es como si no fuera el Oye Lee, me dejas ver ese libro que traes? Se ve interesante.

Lee – toma, yo me adelantare un poco, iré por los árboles, quiero sentir la brisa en mi rostro – dijo mientras alzaba su mano pasándole el libro a Tenten.

Tenten – gracias – respondió la chica mientras tomaba el libro.

Los demás lo habían escuchado decir que se adelantaría así que no le prestaron mucha atención cuando empezó a saltar por los árboles perdiéndose entre sus ramas. Mientras, Tenten había empezado a leer el libro justo donde Lee se había quedado ya que el se lo había pasado abierto en esa pagina.

_** Solo fue un rose de tu piel y me apresure a adentrarme en ti para ir lejos, muy lejos. Me sentí libre de entrar en tus ropas y te pedí que me llevaras lejos, muy lejos, lejos en el camino.**_

_**Sentí este dolor al entrar en ti y desperté ante la realidad de mi miserable vida y el frió del invierno que llegaba hasta mis huesos y me apresure a derramar mi sangre Ante tu desprecio.**_

_**Adiós amor mió, que la felicidad te abrigue en sus finas ropas Y que tus ojos apaguen el sol en un destello de amor.**_

Tenten – esto es algo deprimente, me pregunto por que lee esta clase de cosas, el no es así

Mientras tanto, todos iban callados en el camino. Shino por su lado con su actitud recebada, Neji en la misma posición pero al igual que Shino siempre en guardia y atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. A Neji ya le estaba empezando a preocuparle la cordura de su amigo ya que era raro verlo y escucharlo hablar de esa manera tan fría que no era característica de su amigo, pero aun así no dejaba notar su preocupación.

Más adelante entre las ramas de los árboles un chico de grande cejas y vestimenta verde había sido levemente desviado de su camino al notar la presencia de un hombre a las orillas de un río y decidió acercarse para percatarse de que fuera un atentado contra su misión. Se detiene a observar a aquel anciano de apariencia deprimente que no daba muy buena impresión y se da cuenta que esta hablando, se acerca un poco mas y no ve a nadie mas en los alrededores así que supone que ese anciano es algún vagabundo o enfermo mental que ronda por la zona.

Lee – pobre hombre debe estar perdido

Mientras pensaba en la miseria que le había tocado vivir a aquel pobre anciano escucho una voz que lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Anciano – oye muchacho, por que no vienes aquí.

Lee – eh? Me habla a mi? – respondió el chico un tanto sorprendido.

Anciano – ves a alguien más por aquí? no seas idiota y ven acá. – dijo el anciano con un tono arrogante.

Lee - rayos que querrá este hombre, no se ve peligroso creo que iré

El muchacho baja del árbol y se para frente al anciano y cual tiene aun tiene su mirada en el río que corre frente a el.

Lee – nenecita algo señor? – dijo lee intentando ser amable.

Anciano – de ti? nada, tu viniste a mi, tu eres quien nenecita de mi, no seas idiota – respondió el anciano mientras lanzaba una carcajada.

Lee – a que se refiere viejo? Yo solo pasaba por aquí y usted me llamo – respondió el muchacho un poco desconcertado.

Anciano – estos chicos de ahora – dijo mientras lo miraba con decepción – como te llamas, muchacho.

Lee – soy Rock Lee – respondió en un tono serio – y quien es usted – pregunto aun mas serio.

Anciano – ah bueno, que mas da, soy Makoto Ashida y yo no te busque a ti, tu me buscaste.

Lee – la primera vez que lo pensé que era algún vagabundo demente que rondaba por aquí y cada vez lo creo más.

Makoto – bueno, la primera intención no siempre es la correcta, pero quien sabe, tal vez esta si fue la correcta – respondió el viejo en tono de burla – pero vamos a la razón por la que estas aquí – dijo ahora mas serio.º

Lee – a que se refiere con que yo soy quien necesito de usted? – pregunto el chico algo desconcertado por la extraña actitud del viejo hacia el.

Makoto – primero lo primero, para ti que es amar?

En ese momento la mente de Lee se lleno de dudas, quien era ese anciano para tratarlo con tanta confianza? En ese momento de lo que menos quería hablar era sobre sus sentamientos así que intento evadir la pregunta.

Lee - sabe que ya tengo que irme, fue un pacer Makoto.

Makoto – si claro no me digas que te vas a ir – respondió en una carcajada exagerada como si le causara gracia el solo escuchar hablar a Lee.

Lee – que le causa tanta gracias, no me digas que son mis cejotas – pregunto el joven mientras suspiraba para expresar su aburrimiento.

Makoto – como te dije antes, a lo que vinimos no tengo todo la vida para esto. Para ti que es amar – volvió a preguntar el viejo.

Lee – y según usted, a que vinimos – respondió intentando evadir la pregunta y ahora un poco enojado.

Makoto – si sigues así no llegaremos a nada muchacho, por que no respondes y lo averiguas.

El joven empezó a sentir cada vez mas curiosidad sobre ese anciano lo que llevo a que el sintiera mas confiado y viera en ese hombre alguien en que confiar y de quien esperar un concejo. Por otra parte no entendía como había llegado a sentir confianza en ese hombre que hasta ahora era un desconocido para el, pero había algo que lo guiaba y cada vez se sentía mas cómodo en su presencia.

Lee – esta bien, seguiré su juego. Amar para mi es… querer estar toda la vida con una persona, arriesgar todo hasta la vida. No podría definir el amor usted debería saber eso – respondió el joven muy serio.

Makoto – bien, ya vamos progresando, parece que en verdad amas a Sakura.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amada el chico se quedo en shock. Como sabia ese hombre que el hablaba de Sakura? A caso el los conocía a ambos y sabia lo que el sentía por ella. Ahora se encontraba muy confundido y de tal impresión no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de aquel bosque se encontraban Tenten y el resto del equipo caminado hacia su destino confiados de que Lee esta unos metros más adelante pero entre los árboles así que no le pasaría nada.

Tenten seguía leyendo aquel libro y una página en específico le llamo la atención, ya que estaba muy maltratada fijando luego su curiosidad en el nombre del autor del libro.

_**En una tarde fría, en una habitación llena de vacío, de una manera libre confieso estaba perdido en las páginas de un libro lleno de muerte, leyendo cómo moriremos solos y si somos buenos nos tenderemos a descansar a donde sea que vallamos. **_

_**En tu casa anhelo estar, habitación por habitación pacientemente te esperaré ahí, como una piedra esperaré por ti ahí solo. **_

_**En mi lecho de muerte apresaré a los dioses y los ángeles como un pagano para todos quién me llevará al cielo a un lugar que recuerdo estuve ahí hace tanto tiempo, el cielo estaba herido, el vino fue sagrado y a ahí me llevaste. **_

_**En tu casa anhelo estar, habitación por habitación pacientemente te esperaré ahí, como una piedra esperaré por ti ahí solo. **_

_**Y leí hasta que el día terminó y me carcomía el remordimiento por todas las cosas que he hecho, por todo lo que me he sido bendecido y todo lo que he herido. En sueños hasta mi muerte vagaré...**_

Tenten – sigo pensando que este libro es deprimente, no es del estilo de Lee, aunque pensándolo bien parece que no lo conozco tan bien como creía. Quien será el autor de este libro?

Esa curiosidad llevo a la chica a ir hasta el final del libro y buscar en la ultima pagina el nombre del autor, el cual no tenia ningún significado en ese momento, pero para nuestro amigo Lee, seguro lo tendría ya que al ver el nombre del autor se habrían aclarado muchas de sus dudas al encontrarse con aquel anciano.

Tenten - nombre del autor, Makoto Ashida

Volviendo con Lee, aun seguía confundido por las palabras de aquel hombre desconocido, no podía imaginar una explicación cuerda para todo lo que estaba pasando.

Makoto – ja solo mírate, estas perdiendo tu cordura poco a poco y eso que aun falta mucho por tratar – dijo el viejo trayendo a Lee nuevamente a la realidad.

Lee – ahora me responderá que hago aquí?

Makoto – buscas una respuesta, sientas que amas tan profundamente a Sakura que dudas de tu propia cordura y de que eso que sientes sea amor, llegas a pensar que solo es una obsesión – respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – y ahora me preguntaras que debes hacer.

Lee - quien es este hombre? Como puede saber tanto sobre mi? y que debo hacer, según usted? – pregunto intentando restarle importancia a las palabras de Makoto.

Makoto – debes hacer lo que te dicte tu corazón. Te diré algo, hay personas que dicen estar enamoradas pero en realidad solo es una ilusión, gritan a los cuatro ciento que están enamorados y andan por la nubes, pero, pocos están dispuestos a aceptar la carga que conlleva estar enamorado, tu solo viniste aquí para que te haga entender si estas enamorado o no y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

Lee – que tengo que hacer? –pregunto el chico mas confiado y serio, dándole a entender a Makoto que si necesitaba su ayuda.

Makoto – ven, vamos a caminar – dijo esto mientras señalaba un camino.

Lee seguía atentamente las palabras del viejo olvidándose complemente de la misión, iba complemente sumido en esa conversación ya que podría solucionar sus dudas y tal vez sacarlo de esa agonía en la que se encontraba.

Makoto – tu y yo sabemos que si serias capas de arriesgar tu vida por la persona que amas y no solo tu vida, pedrerías hasta tu oportunidad de ser libre y descansar en paz cuando te vallas de este mundo, se que matarías por protegerla y eso me lleva a pensar que estas mas enamorado que muchos. Matarías por ella, morirías por ella e irías al infierno por ella, dime algo, si eso no es amor que lo es?

Lee – temo que todo esto sea parte de mi imaginación, la perdida de mi juicio, temo que todo lo que me rodea sea solo una ilusión, he visto mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos y no he visto nada, todo ha sido sufrimiento, dolor, angustia y desear cosas que no puedo tener, temo que todo esto hasta usted, sea parte de un loco delio sin sentido creado por mi imaginación, no puedo saber si estoy soñando o despierto.

Makoto – yo solo vine para hacerte entender, tu me llamaste aun solo tu sabes lo que sientes, a nadie le dicen que esta enamorado tu solo lo sabes y ya, el que lo entiendas es cosa tuya, escúchate a ti mismo ignora la lógica y la realidad.

En otra parte del bosque el grupo de ninjas seguía avanzando y Tenten aun pensando en la situación de su amigo.

Tenten - autor Makoto Ashida, libro publicado después de su trágica muerte

De regreso con Lee, aun seguían platicando sobre que es el sentir amor aun sin llegar a una conclusión sobre el tema.

Makoto – sabes Lee, yo morí por amor y no arrepiento, eso me convierte en un loco? – pregunto seriamente el anciano.

Aquella palabra pronunciada por el anciano hizo estremeces a Lee, muerto! Muerto! Muerto! Era todo lo que pasaba por su mente, como puede estar muerto si esta parado aquí? Se peguntaba, no tiene sentido.

Lee – usted esta muerto? – pegunto el chico muy confundido.

Makoto – muerto y enterrado – dijo en un tono gracioso.

Lee – ah, sabía que solo bromeaba – le respondió en el mismo tono.

El hombre solo sonrió y se detuvo en el momento y con su mirada le dio a entender muchas cosas a Lee.

Makoto – bueno amigo, llego mi momento, he pagado mi deuda, he salvado una vida y me retiro – dijo esto mientras empezaba a caminar.

Lee – espere a donde va?

Makoto – a casa amigo, a casa – dijo es un suspiro expresando la paz que sentía ahora.

Lee – a que deuda se refiere? A caso se refiere a mi? – pregunto muy intrigado.

Makoto – Lee, no podías ver lo que tenias frente a ti, la vida y el futuro que espera y yo me encargue de que eso cambiara, tu pensabas quitarte la vida por amor, si en realidad morirías por amor a alguien hazlo por una buena y justa razón, no lo solo lo hagas por despecho ni dolor.

Lee – gracias por abrirme los ojos, el amor no me quita la vida, solo la alimenta aun estando muerto, como usted señor ¿verdad?

Makoto – recuerda esto, nada es imposible, ni siquiera en el amor – pronuncio casi en un susurro mientras desaparecía de la vista de Lee.

Ahora Lee se encontraba renovado y listo para emprender su camino hacia la victoria, se había dado cuenta que sus ideas estaban algo confusas y que huir de sus sentimientos por miedo al dolor no era el camino correcto, no era su camino ninja. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que tal vez ella podía llegar a amarlo y que aun si no fuera así ese amor seguía alentándolo y dándole ganas de vivir aunque no fuera correspondido, que estar vivo seria su prioridad para proteger a aquella persona importante, ese seria su propósito de ahora en adelante.

Después de un rato salio de sus cavilaciones y se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Makoto y de que había cometido el gran error de alejarse demasiado de sus compañeros y seguramente estarían basándolo. De inmediato empezó a correr mientras pensaba en todo lo anterior y se dirigía a gran velocidad a encontrarse con sus amigos y en menos de un minuto se encontró con ellos.

Lee – descuiden amigos! Estoy bien! Perdónenme por irme así – dijo muy agitado y con al respiración entrecortada.

Neji – de que hablas, no te fuiste ni diez minutos – le aclaró su amigo con cara de preocupación.

Tenten – ah pobrecito ya ni siquiera sabe donde esta parado – le dijo su amiga dándole la razón a Neji.

Lee – de que hablan si me fui por varias horas – respondió muy desconcertado.

Shino – será mejor que nos apresuremos, no hay tiempo para detenerse a charlar – dijo muy seriamente.

Neji – Shino tiene razón, no hay que perder.

A pesar de que habían pasado varias horas desde que Lee tomo la delantera, empezó a notar en el ambiente que en realidad no había pasado tanto tiempo como el pensó y eso lo desconcertaba. Todos volvieron a tomar el camino dejando a Lee aun con la duda.

Lee - como es posible, si estuve lejos mucho tiempo?

Tenten – Lee, no sabia que te gustara leer libros de muertos – pregunto la chica mientras le devolvía su libro.

Lee – a que te refieres tanto – le pregunto un poco confundido.

Tenten – en la ultima pagina dice que el autor murió antes de ser publicado, pero al parecer alguien lo hizo por el – respondió con su tono habitual.

Lee abrió el libro en la ultima pagina y comprobó sus dudas automáticamente aunque no le sorprendió descubrir que el autor de ese libro era su resiente amigo.

Lee - estas son sus crónicas, entonces en verdad murió por amor

Dio un leve suspiro expresando la paz que sentía, calmando la preocupación de sus amigos, principalmente la de su amiga Tenten que caminaba a su lado vigilando cada gesto de su rostro.

Mientras tanto, dos sombras escondidas entra la oscuridad de los arbustos observaban como se alejaban y se perdían en el horizonte, esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

Kisame – que mala suerte, no enviaron al equipo kakashi y yo que quería ver a nuestro amigo Naruto.

Itachi – de todos modos servirán, pasemos al plan b.

**Continuara…**


	5. Trabajo en equipo: La estrategia de los

**Capitulo V: Trabajo en equipo. La estrategia de los cuatro.**

Lee abrió el libro en la ultima pagina y comprobó sus dudas automáticamente aunque no le sorprendió descubrir que el autor de ese libro era su resiente amigo.

Lee - estas son sus crónicas, entonces en verdad murió por amor

Dio un leve suspiro expresando la paz que sentía, calmando la preocupación de sus amigos, principalmente la de su amiga Tenten que caminaba a su lado vigilando cada gesto de su rostro.

Mientras tanto, dos sombras escondidas entra la oscuridad de los arbustos observaban como se alejaban y se perdían en el horizonte, esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

Kisame – que mala suerte, no enviaron al equipo kakashi y yo que quería ver a nuestro amigo Naruto.

Itachi – de todos modos servirán, pasemos al plan b.

Kisame – serán nuestros rehenes por un rato, cuando vengan a buscarlos los demás Irán cayendo en nuestra trampa uno por uno.

Itachi – vamos a entretenerlos un rato para ganar tiempo.

Kisame – usaras un genjutsu? – le pregunto a su compañero, aun sabiendo la respuesta de eso.

Su compañero ni siquiera respondió y procedió a hacer unos cellos con sus manos y activar su genjutsu.

Mas adelante en el camino, se encontraba el grupo de ninjas dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo, sin saber que se dirigían hacia una trampa. El robo del documento, el rastreo de este, todo había sido un plan de akatsuki para conseguir el jinchuuriki.

Desde su última parada habían pasado unas cuatro horas y empezaban a creer que se habían perdido, pues al ver el mapa se suponía que deberían haber llegado y no veían rastro de su objetivo y empezaron a surgir las dudas en sus mentes.

Lee – Neji, vuelve a ver el mapa, estoy seguro que ya deberíamos haber llegado.

Tenten – es una torre, al menos debería verse desde aquí en el caso de que estuviéramos cerca, pero no hay rastro de nada por aquí – dijo la kunoichi un poco desorientada.

Neji – seguimos el mapa al pie de la letra, ya deberíamos estar aquí o por lo menos cerca.

Lee – seguro que lo leíste bien? – pregunto chico, poniendo en duda la capacidad de su amigo.

Neji – estoy seguro, por que no nos guías tu, Lee? – pregunto el chico dejando notar su enojo por el comentario del cejudo.

El grupo de ninjas siguió caminando por veinte minutos más y aun no llegan hacia su destino. Se separaron y cada uno subió a un árbol para intentar localizar la torre, después de quince minutos volvieron a encontrar y ninguno tenia buenas noticias por lo cual empezaron a fluir las sospechas.

Shino – Neji, usa tu Byakugan para encontrar la torre.

Neji – esta bien pero no creo que sea de utilidad, no se ve nada ni desde los árboles.

Shino – hazlo, tal vez aso sepamos si estamos perdidos o no. - al parecer el muchacho, tras sus oscuras gafas, tenia sospechas del por que de no legar a su destino.

Lee – Shino, crees que sea alguna clase de genjutsu?

Shino – es una probabilidad – respondió sin desviar la vista. – de todos modos hay que intentar algo, ya esta cayendo la noche y no hemos cumplido la misión.

Al escuchar esto, Neji empezó a hacer cellos con sus manos activando su kekegenkay, el byakugan.

Neji – esto esta mal, nos han engañado como a un grupo de novatos, maldita sea!- dijo el portador del byakugan.

Lee – que pasa, Neji? – pregunto un tanto aturdido.

Shino – como lo sospeche, caímos en un genjutsu, esa es la razón por la que nunca llegaremos a nuestro destino, todo ha sido una trampa. – dijo con la seriedad que lo caracteriza.

Tenten – una trampa, los ninjas de la niebla sabían que veníamos.

El grupo de ninjas seguía analizando como los habían engañado y al mismo tiempo estaban atentos porque de seguro esto seria una emboscada y en cualquier momento saldrían a atacarlos.

Neji – quien sea que de la cara de una vez – ordeno el portador el ojiblanco.

Shino – es muy tarde para pensar en cumplir la misión, sea quien sea que aya preparado esto, nos tienen donde nos querían.

Lee – y que esperan para atacar – grito el chico mientras tomaba su posición de taijutsu y ansioso de ver a su enemigo.

Cuando de repente es escucho una voz y empezaron a aparecer dos figuras frente a ellos, de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que se trataba al ver su vestimenta.

Kisame – vaya vaya, parece que ya se dieron cuenta, Itachi – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica – aunque se tardaron mucho en ver a través de tu genjutsu.

Todos se quedaron mirando atentamente a aquellos dos desconocidos frente a ellos. Uno de ellos de una extraña piel de color azul pálido, ojos blancos y pequeños y en sus mejillas marcas parecidas a branquias, vestidos con capas negras y nubes rojas pintadas y era bastante alto, va portando una enorme espada envuelta en vendas. El otro tenia la misma vestimenta como si se tratara de algún uniforme de un grupo o clan, en apariencia era igual a cualquier otra persona a diferencia de su compañero, pero había algo en el que llamo la atención de los chicos.

Neji – esos ojos… - pensaba el joven en voz alta sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Lee – Neji, si me equivoco ese es el sharingan – dijo a su amigo que permanecía con su mirada fija – creí que Sasuke era el ultimo miembro de clan uchiha con vida, a menos que…- no termino de decir la frase cuando fue interrumpido por el castaño.

Neji – Itachi Uchiha, el tipo que mato a casi todo su clan – respondió el genio Hyuuga.

Efectivamente era Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, era el motivo de venganza de este por haber acecinado a sus padres y todas las personas que quería, obligándolo a vivir una vida tras la venganza.

Lee – esos ojos, tengan cuidado intente no mirarlo a los ojos – dijo el cejudo, dejando notar su preocupación ante los demás.

Tenten – quienes son ustedes – pregunto la kunoichi llamando la atención del hombre de piel azul.

Kisame – muy pequeños y una boca muy grande – respondió el tiburón demonio.

Lee – escúchenme con atención - dijo el chico llamando la atención de sus amigos - Ya he peleado antes contra el sharingan, deben tener cuidado de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos, esa técnica puede ver a través de cualquier jutsu.

Shino – supongo que el que porta la banda de konoha es Uchiha, el otro es un ninja de la niebla, me pregunto que hacen juntos – pregunto tocando la curiosidad de los demás.

Lee – quien sabe, por ahora lo único importante es que tienen algo contra nosotros.

Kisame – que están susurrando ustedes – pregunto mientras desviaba la vista hacia su compañero – oye Itachi, por que no dejas que yo me encargue de estos mocosos, quiero divertirme un rato.

Su compañero que aun no había hablado respondió solo con una seña. Kisame empezó a revisar el entorno notando que era un lugar un poco incomodo para una pelea o mejor dicho para lo que el tenia pensado.

Kisame – Itachi, préstame una de tu bolas de fuego, quiero hacer espacio para usar mi ninjutsu.

Itachi empezó a hacer posiciones de manos para dar paso a su bola de fuego.

Itachi - Katon: Housenka no jutsu.

Empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego en diferentes direcciones quemando todo el lugar en pocos instantes, dejando todo casi desierto y el camino libre para la batalla próxima.

Los ninjas de la hoja solo se limitaron a evitar ser alcanzados por el fuego y notaron que no estaba dirigido hacia ellos, miraron a su alrededor y confirmaron sus sospechas sobre lo que planeaban al quemar caso todo el paisaje. Ya había caído la noche y ambos bandos permanecían parados en el lugar esperando el ataque del oponente.

Mientras, en algún lugar de Konoha caminaba un equipo de tres ninjas que regresaban de su misión ya que la habían cumplido sin inconvenientes a diferencia de Lee y sus compañeros que estaban a punto de librar una gran batalla.

Naruto – esto fue fácil, por que Kakashi-sensei nos envía a misiones tan tontas, deberíamos estar en cosas más peligrosas, nos tratan como si fuéramos niños

Sakura – deja de quejarte Naruto, una misión es una misión no importa la dificultad, además lo hicimos bien deberías alegrarte por eso.

Naruto – lo se Sakura pero un super ninja como yo debería estar en misiones de rango más alto – dijo el kitsune un poco enojado.

Sakura – esta fue una misión de rango b, eso ya es mucho – respondió la kunoichi de cabello rosa.

Naruto – y para colmo nos envían a ese holgazán de Shikamaru.

Sasuke – no seas mediocre Naruto, deja de quejarte y camina tenemos que encontrarnos con Kakashi – respondió el Uchiha menor con su típico carácter.

Los dos últimos iban sumergido en su riña mientras se posaba en la mente de la pelirosada la escena que había vivido esa mañana con su amigo cejotas, aun se sentía mal por haberle dicho eso y sabia que a pesar de mostrarse un poco mas animado el solo que solo era una mascara para cubrir lo que en realidad sentía en ese momento. Ella al ver su mirada se dio cuenta de que el se había resignado a no intentar mas conquistarla y eso le quitaba un peso de encima aunque para el fuerce bastante doloroso, después de todo ella sabia lo que significa el ser rechazado por la persona que ama.

Por otra parte Sasuke había notado que ella se comportaba un poco diferente con el, al parecer había cambiado un poco lo cual no lo molestaba ya que para el era bastante molesto que siempre lo estuvieran fastidiando diciéndole lo sensacional que es, consideraba que un ninja no debería comportarse de esa manera aunque fuese mujer.

Después de ir a hablar con su sensei y confirmarle que la misión fue un éxito todos se dirigieron a sus hogares, acababa de caer la noche y se encontraban muy casados para quedarse a platicar o hacer algo mas, excepto Naruto y cual se encontró con su antiguo sensei Iruka y se fueron a comer ramen a Ichiraku. Los otros dos jóvenes se separaron dirigiéndose cada cual por su camino.

Un joven camina por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo, sin intención de llegar a ninguna parte en especial, mientras, rebotan por su las palabras que una ves cambiaron su vida.

Sasuke – te encontrare hermano mió y cuando lo hagas sentirás la furia de mi venganza.

Flash Back

Un niño observa a sus padres, observa estupefacto sus cuerpos sin vida, las paredes cubiertas de un rojo sangre, todo estaba oscuro y frente su querido hermano mayor con sus manos manchada con la sangre de sus padres y de todos sus conocidos.

El niño levanto su mirada lentamente para encontrar con aquellos ojos fríos y llenos de maldad, con aquella mirada que lo sumergió en una ilusión haciéndolo ver una y otra ves como morían sus padres frente a sus ojos, mientras el miedo llegaba hasta sus huesos haciéndolo temblar.

Hermano entupido – dijo la voz de aquella persona frente a el – Si quieres matarme, ¡maldíceme!, ¡ódiame! Puedes llevar una existencia despreciable si quieres. Huye... escapa... ¡aférrate desesperadamente a la vida!. Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí.

Fin Flash Back

Sasuke – y así será hermano, así será – dijo esto haciendo aun mas fría y oscura su mirada.

En otro parte no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una chica de cabello rosado en camino a su hogar sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Sakura - Sasuke esta cegado por el odio y la venganza, el amor y el cariño no significan nada para el, pero no puedo culparlo en su vida solo ha habido dolor y tristeza, se lo que sientes Lee, perdóname por eso.

_Ahora no se lo que espero, por un mal sueño, por un mal recuerdo. Ahora no se lo que soy ni a donde iré o donde acabare si te espero._

_Mis sueños están rotos como mi alma se consume sin ti, pasan las horas y espero el instante en que desaparezca lo que traigo aquí dentro._

_Guardo las horas que llevan un recuerdo, tu amor es venganza y mi sueño es cambiar eso._

_Pero mis sueños están rotos como mi alma se consume sin ti, pasan las horas y espero el instante en que desaparezca lo que traigo aquí dentro._

Sakura - debería dejar de pensar en ti, si sigo así nunca te olvidare, Sasuke – pronuncio en un leve suspiro de tristeza.

En otra parte, la batalla había comenzado y se llevaba a caso sobre las aguas de un rió que antes no estaba ahí, se debía a un jutsu de Kisame, esa era la razón por la que quería mas espacio. Kisame se especializaba en ataques basados en agua por lo cual luchar en el agua seria una gran ventaja para el.

Los ninjas de konoha estaban impresionados al ver el poder de su oponente y uno de ellos notaba que ese no era todo su poder.

Shino – esto va a ser un gran problema, esa espada con solo un rose absorbió buena parte de mi chakra – dijo un aturdido Joven de gafas negras.

Neji – y eso no es todo, con mi Byakugan pude ver que tiene una cantidad inmensa de chakra, así que esto tomara tiempo.

Lee – eso significa que será una victoria difícil y me ha dado la razón perfecta, la razón para usar el loto – dijo esto mientras desamarraba las vendas que llevaba en sus brazos.

Tenten – que tienes pensado, Lee? – Pregunto intrigada la kunoichi al ver la intención de su amigo – no me digas que…

Lee – exacto! – siendo interrumpido por Neji.

Neji – espera Lee, somos un equipo y tenemos que pensar en algo antes de actuar.

Seguían esquivando los ataques de espada y de olas de Kisame, estaban muy agotados seguramente perderían esa batalla pero aun no se rendían y no lo iban a poner fácil.

Shino – seria bueno si pudiéramos acercarnos pero antes habría que quitarle esa espada – al decir esto, el genio Hyuuga pensó en una estrategia.

Neji – Shino, tus insectos absorben el chakra, verdad? – pregunto aun con la mirada fija en su ponente.

Shino – si pero, debo estar muy cerca de el para liberarlos, ya que estoy en el agua – respondió mientras esquivaba una ola.

Itachi – Kisame acaba ya con esto – dijo seriamente el menor de los Uchiha – no todos tienen que ser rehenes, además no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Lee – si hubiera una forma de distraerlo, creo que soy lo suficientemente rápido para arrebatarle la espada. Tenten, podrías distraerlo usando uno de tus ataques múltiples de armas en eso yo podría acercarme muy rápido y arrebatarle la espada.

Este último comentario hizo pensar a Neji en algo para completar la estrategia que antes tenia en mente, hizo una señal al resto del equipo para que se aproximaran a el pero a una distancia prudente sin bajar su guardia.

Kisame – ahora que planean?

Neji – esto es lo que aremos…

Neji empezó a darle las explicaciones sobre su plan, todos asentían como si estuviesen de acuerdo, ahora si estaban trabajando en equipo, analizarían la situación y crearían un ataque para lograr su meta. Cada quien tenia un papel que cumplir sin importar su fuerza estaban decididos a hacer esto y lo harían juntos.

Neji – entendieron todos! – dijo esto mientras activaba su doujutsu.

Lee – ya tengo la razón para usar esto, ahora solo cesecito esperar el momento exacto – respondió muy serio el chico.

Tenten – Lee, estas seguro? – Dijo con mucha preocupación en su rostro – la última vez que usaste esa técnica casi mueres y tardaste mucho en recuperarte.

Lee – no me importa, todo sea por ustedes, por el equipo, por konoha! – dijo con llamas en sus ojos.

Shino – no perdamos mas tiempo, se esta impacientando y puede sospechar lo que planeamos – respondió muy serio, dejando notar su preocupación – quedándonos aquí no lograremos nada.

Tenten – me preocupo por ti, Lee, no quiero que termines igual y peor esta vez – dijo esto mientras se humedecían sus ojos.

Lee sequía preparándose para el plan, quitándose el resto de las vendas y las pesas que llevaba en las extremidades.

Lee – si no hago esto, puede que no halla próxima vez, Tenten. – respondió quitándose la ultima pesa, la cual caía violentamente en el hacia.

Kisame – que planea hacer este chico, que cree que hará quitándose esas pesas.

Itachi – espera, puede que te sorprendas, ese chico es alumno de Maito Gao, así que puede ser interesante lo que esta a punto de hacer.

Kisame – con que Maito Gai… sea lo que sea que hará apuesto que es taijutsu.

Neji – ni hablar es hora de empezar, Tenten, Shino, Lee prepárense.

Lee – no hay dolor que me detenga ahora, esto es por ti, Sakura.

**Continuara…**


	6. La batalla comienza La bestia verde de

**Capitulo VI: La batalla comienza. La bestia verde de Konoha ataca!**

Lee seguía preparándose para el plan, quitándose el resto de las pesas y aflojándose las vendas que llevaba en los brazos..

Lee – si no hago esto, puede que no halla próxima vez, Tenten. – respondió quitándose la ultima pesa, la cual caía violentamente en el agua provocando una gran ola.

Kisame – que planea hacer este chico, que cree que lograra quitándose esas pesas.

Itachi – espera, puede que te sorprendas, ese chico es alumno de Maito Gao, así que puede ser interesante lo que esta a punto de hacer.

Kisame – con que Maito Gai… sea lo que sea que hará apuesto que es taijutsu.

Neji – ni hablar es hora de empezar. Tenten, Shino, Lee prepárense!

Lee – no hay dolor que me detenga ahora, esto es por ti, Sakura!.

Una mirada y actitud decidida, dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por sus amigos y por vivir un día más y poder ver a su amada pelirrosada, un día más… Tan solo un día seria suficiente para volver a llenar y rehacer sus sueños en un instante. En su mente solo estaba el rostro de Sakura. En otra ocasión eso lo hubiera sacado de juicio y no estaría en condiciones para pelear, pero… Ahora era diferente, esa imagen le daba la fuerza que no tenia, ahora el dolor de sus huesos no seria rival para el.

Lee - Zesshou Hachimon Hougeki!!

Kisame – eh? La técnica de manipulación de las puertas celestiales? Es imposible!! – dijo con un tono incredulo.

El chakra empezó a fluir con desmedida potencia por su cuerpo, haciéndolo recordar la ultima vez que lo uso, en aquella pelea contra Gaara en la que casi pierde la vida.

Lee - primera puerta (Puerta de la Apertura) – dijo con una voz muy calmada y casi muda.

Kisame – piensa que podrá detenerme con eso? – respondió su enemigo en tono de burla.

Lee empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia su contrincante, mientras, los demás esperaban impacientes el momento para cumplir su parte, todo era tensión, solo una oportunidad para cumplir su cometido.

Lee - no te preocupes Tenten, el dolor de mis huesos no me detendrá esta vez… Dolor, que es dolor en verdad? Yo solo presto a tensión al dolor del corazón, del alma. El dolor físico esta en la mente, es causado por uno mismo y se que puedo dejar de sentirlo si quiero, pero… no es necesario, mi alma y mi corazón me han dolido toda la vida y después de tanto tiempo el dolor físico es un ligero cosquilleo que me recuerda las duras noches de entrenamiento, aunque… pensándolo bien no eran tan duras comparado con el dolor del corazon.

Flash Back

Sakura - Lee, yo solo... quería…pedirte perdón por la forma en la que te he tratado últimamente, rechazándote sin siquiera darte una explicación, o mirarte a la cara. Se que tu sientes algo muy fuerte por mi, yo quisiera corresponder a ese sentimiento pero uno no puede mandar en el corazón. Quiero pedirte perdón por si alguna vez te hice llorar con mi forma de actuar. Eres un buen amigo y te estimo, pero no mas de ahí. Pero aun así creo que un día encontraras a alguien que te merezca y sienta lo mismo por ti, eres un buen chico. Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Fin Flash Back

Lee - gracias Sakura, gracias por darme algo por que luchar, aunque al final sea un sueño roto. Después de tu rechazo creí que no me quedaba nada en la vida, pero aun tengo un sueño y es verte feliz aunque no sea yo el causante de esa felicidad, solo con tu risa podré seguir viviendo y quien sabe tal vez… algún día… llegues a amarme

A cada segundo se llenaba el vació, una sonrisa se formaba en la mente de nuestro amigo, su mirada cambiaba en cada paso que daba hacia su oponente y con esas palabras una luz de esperanza brillaba en su mente.

Lee – puerta del descanso, puerta de la vida!!

Sus pasos parecían los de un gran monstruo que lo destruye tolo a su paso, el viento que movía con su velocidad y el agua que levantaba formaba algo parecido a un huracán.

Lee - puerta de la herida

Kisame y su compañero Itachi esperaban atentos a lo que sucedería cuando de repente una bomba de humo los dejo a ciegas.

Lee empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su oponente, lo cual, con la combinación de su velocidad con el agua hacia un neblina que volvía mas nublado y tenebroso el ambiente.

Tenten – eso es! es ahora o nunca, Lee.

Lee - aun no, Tenten. No es suficiente Puerta de la clausura!! Puerta de la sombra!!

Al escuchar eso todos dieron por terminada la vida de su amigo. Había abierto seis puertas celestiales y solo Gai podría soportar tanta presión y dolor en su cuerpo. Dieron por fallido el plan y al mismo tiempo se preocupaban por la vida de su amigo. Pero notaron que aquella esfera de neblina, agua y humo aun seguía girando.

Perdido en aquel espeso humo se encontraba la bestia verde esperando su momento, solo habría un instante en el que su ataque seria efectivo y este era el momento.

Lee – Konoha Shōfū!! (Huracán Invertido de Konoha!!) – dijo en un grito de dolor, el cual desconcertó a sus compañeros.

Kisame salio lanzado con tal potencia que no pudo ser visto. Solo sonidos se escuchaban, sonidos de golpes, carne golpeando carne, gritos desgarradores se perdían en el viento y todos esperaban atentos a lo que sucedería. Dos de los presentes podían observar lo que ocurría en aquel instante. Itachi podía ver todos los golpes y movimientos de Lee con su Sharingan, y Neji quien con su Byakugan también podía palpar con sus ojos la magnificencia de ese descomunal poder y velocidad.

Lee ata su venda a la cintura de su enemigo para dar paso al siguiente movimiento.

Lee - se que no puedo derrotarte con esta técnica, pero… con esto le daré la oportunidad al equipo de acabar con esto Ura Renge (Loto Inverso/Escondido)!

Tras acercarlo de un violento movimiento, propina un potente impacto con todo su poder con una pierna y un brazo a la vez. Kisame fue lanzado a varios kilómetros de ahí, Neji, al ver todo con su Byakugan, hace una señal a sus compañeros y empiezan a correr hacia donde fue lanzado su contrincante a varios kilómetros de ahí.

Tenten – espera Neji!, donde esta Lee? – pregunto la chica con mucho miedo en sus palabras.

Shino – Lee lo ha seguido – respondió muy seguro el domador de insectos.

A varios kilómetros de ahí se encontraba clavado en una roca el Kisame o como su nombre lo indica "El demonio tiburón" intentando levantarse mientras escupía chorros de sangre.

Kisame – sirvió el haber investigado a los equipos, he Itachi?

Mientras tanto, frente a el se encontraba un calmado chico de cejas pobladas y verde vestimenta, la bestia verde de Konoha, caminado lentamente hacia el, haciendo notar en cada paso el gran dolor que sentía.

Lee - esto no me detendrá- dijo mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – esta es la historia de mi vida, no es nada que no pueda dominar

Después de esto Lee desapareció de la vista de su oponente, haciendo que este intentara incompararse volviéndose a poner en guardia con mucho trabajo. Volvió a hacer su jutsu de agua para inundar el lugar pero fue inútil ya que eso no detendría la velocidad de Lee. En ese momento Lee apareció e hizo otro de sus ataques.

Lee - Dainamikku-Entori (Entrada dinámica)

En ese instante llegaron sus demás compañeros listos para seguir con el resto del plan, el cual se había retrazado por tener que recorrer tanto para encontrar el lugar de la batalla. Al llegar ahí todos miraron a su alrededor esperando ver a Lee en algún lugar, muerto para ser especifico, ya que los efectos secundarios de esa técnica eran mortales.

Neji – Lee! Donde estas? – grito mientras mirada en los alrededores con su Byakugan.

Shino – no tenemos tiempo, sigamos con el próximo paso antes de que se recupere, después buscaremos a Lee – dijo esto mientras hacia unos cellos con sus manos – es ahora o nunca, Tenten!!.

Dicho esto Tenten entro en acción sacando dos de sus pergaminos para hacer una de sus técnicas basadas en armas blancas.

Tenten - Sōshōryu no jutsu!! (Técnica de dragones gemelos)

Dicho esto salta y empieza a girar en el aire e invoca a dos dragones, saliendo así, todo tipo de armas de ese poderoso remolino, todas dirigidas a una sola personas. Era como un huracán de armas apuntado todas a un único objetivo.

Antes de que este ataque llegara a su destino hizo otra técnica mortal.

Tenten - Sougu: Shikyuu Geki!!

Al llegar el primer ataque, Kisame, por sus heridas no pudo evitar ser herido por algunas de las armas. En el segundo ataque Tenten invoco una bola de pinchos explosivos que al llegar hasta Kisame lo dejan muy mal herido sangrado por varias herida de su cuerpo y además ya casi no puede escuchar nada debido al ruido de la explosión.

Al parecer todo estaba marchando como lo planeado pero… Neji y los demás se preguntaban donde había ido a para su amigo cejudo, ya que algunos de ellos no lo habían visto desde la explosión que causo Tenten para que Lee atacara.

Shino ya tenia sus insectos cubriendo su cuerpo para dar paso a lo que venia. Párese que todo marchaba como lo habían planeado pero… que pasaría con el otro enemigo, Itachi, seguramente seria mas poderoso que este solo por ser quien acabo con todo un clan de poderosos shinobis, pero seguramente ya tenían algo planeado para este.

Shino – es hora!!

Dicho esto, los insectos de Shino empezaron a caminar hacia Kisame, el cual permanecía adolorido por el anterior ataque y seguía escupiendo sangre.

Neji –aun le queda mucho chakra, si la técnica de Shino no resulta todo esto no servirá de nada – dijo mientras miraba a Kisame con su Byakugan.

Ahora todo estaba en manos de Shino. El debía hacer que sus insectos absorbieran suficiente chakra a Kisame como para permitirles acercarse a el y quitarle la espada, la cual podía absorber el chakra del oponente.

Los insectos de Shino empezaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Kisame, este intentaba quitárselos pero no lo lograba, eran demasiados. Empezaron a absorber el chakra de Kisame pero… notaron que la espada de Kisame ya no estaba ahí, donde había ido a para? Se peguntaban todos. Seguramente Lee tenia algo que ver con esto, seguro con su gran velocidad le había quitado la espada sin que este se diera cuenta. Al parecer Lee se había adelantado un poco al plan y de ahora en adelante seria mas fácil luchar contra Kisame, pero… aun quedaba la duda de donde había ido a parar Lee, después de su ultimo ataque, lo cual preocupaba mucho a sus compañeros.

Después de unos segundos, los insectos habían absorbido tanto chakra que ya no podían mas, aun así todavía quedaba una cantidad descomunal de chakra en Kisame, pero afortunadamente las heridas y fracturas que tenia por obra de Lee lo habían dejado aparentemente fuera de combate.

Kisame – estos insectos… absorben mi… chakra, si no me deshago rápido de estos chiquillos… acabaran conmigo

Kisame hizo unos cellos con sus manos, atrayendo con esto la atención de los shinobis de la hoja y poniéndolos en guardia al instante.

Kisame - Mizu Bunshin no jutsu – llamando con esto a cuatro clones de agua – uno para cada mocoso y otro por si aparéese el otro chico, así me cuidare la espalda.

Tres de los clones se lanzaron al ataque contra los shinobis de la hoja mientras uno permaneció de guarda espaldas del Kisame real.

Mientras, entre las ramas de los árboles de aquel inundado bosque se encontraba una sombra observando todo con detalle.

Itachi - deja de jugar, Kisame. No tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos atrapar al Jinchuuriki. Espero estos torpes gennin sirvan de algo. Veo que Konoha aun sigue creando grandes ninjas, estos gennin dan de que hablar, espero que mi hermano se allá vuelto mas fuerte

Flash Back

Itachi - ¡aférrate desesperadamente a la vida!. Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí. Hermano estúpido. Si quieres matarme, ¡maldíceme!, ¡ódiame! Puedes llevar una existencia despreciable si quieres.

Fin Flash Back

Itachi – espero que hayas mi concejo, Hermano estúpido. – dijo mientras se formaba una leve sonrisa en su serio rostro.

Los ninjas ya estaban agotados, la batalla se había extendido demasiado, era el momento de dar por terminada la estrategia con el último paso, del cual Neji seria el responsable. Pero seria difícil acercarse a Kisame sin antes quitarse de encima a los clones de agua.

Shino – debemos terminar esto ahora! No podemos esperar a que se recupere! – dijo mientras hacia cellos con sus manos - Kode subayai!

Con este jutsu, Shino cubrió de insectos sus manos y pies para tener mayor fuerza física, ala vez que usaba algunos insectos para dirigirlos hacia Kisame. Ya habían pasado unos minutos y seguro los insectos ya podían absorber un poco mas de chakra.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no lograban golpear a los clones de Kisame, aun estaban consientes de que en cualquier momento aparecería Itachi, el cual permanecía escondido observando la pelea entre los árboles.

La batalla se había prolongado durante mucho tiempo y ya estaba amaneciendo, estaban agotados y Lee aun no daba señales de vida.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí:

Un equipo de cinco ninjas había sido enviado a averiguar sobre la situación de Lee y los demás. Saltaban a gran velocidad entre los árboles mientras hablaban sobre la posible amenaza que les esperaba.

Kakashi – seguro les han tendido una trampa, para esta hora lo mas seguro es que…

Gai – no lo creo, estoy seguro que ellos pueden manejarse en cualquier situación – respondió un poco enojado.

Kakashi – Gai, no intento subestimar las habilidades de tu equipo, pero… si es como pensamos lo mas seguro es que hayan sido emboscados.

Sakura – Kakashi-sensei, cree que lleguemos a tiempo para ayudarlos? – pregunto un poco temerosa de escuchar la respuesta.

Kakashi – eso creo… tal vez – respondió en un leve suspiro.

Sakura - resiste Lee… resiste.

Naruto – no te preocupes Sakura, ellos son muy buenos ninjas, estoy seguro que no se dejaran vencer tan fácilmente.

Sasuke - Rock Lee… aun tenemos algo pendiente, así que espero que sigas con vida

De vuelta en la batalla aun seguían luchando contra los clones de agua sin mucho éxito pero tampoco los clones les hacían mucho daño. Itachi seguía observando la situación desde los árboles y al igual que todos, se peguntaba donde estaba aquel muchacho alumno de Maito Gai. Sospechaba que podía ser un plan para sorprenderlo, pero a la vez tenia la seguridad de que alguien como Lee no duraría mucho al enfrentarse con el, a el al menos eso creía.

Itachi – vamos Kisame, acaba con esto de una vez.

Kisame – si quieres puedes darme una mano con esto, Itachi – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los árboles, al parecer había notado la presencia de Itachi – si no te molesta claro.

Itachi - maldito Kisame, siempre perdiendo el tiempo

Itachi bajo de entre los árboles y decidió darle una mano a su compañero el cual aun seguía gravemente herido por los golpes que le había propinado Lee y por los ataques de Tenten, además le habían absorbido buena parte de su chakra y no sabia donde estaba su espada.

Kisame – por que… no usas… uno de tus gen…genjutsu? – dijo mientras escupía sangre.

Itachi – no me digas que hacer – respondió mientras lo miraba con arrogancia y decepción – no sabia que estos niños fueran a dejarte así, eres un mediocre.

Kisame – acepto que me confié un poco, pe…pero… aun podría darles una paliza si quisiera.

Itachi - maldito infeliz

Después de esto Kisame ve desaparecer a sus clones de agua, los cuales fueron destruidos por los ninjas de la hoja. Shino, Neji y Tenten habían usado gran parte de su chakra luchando con los clones, pero aun les quedaba fuerza para terminar lo que empezaron con Kisame, pero… de inmediato notaron en frente de ellos a alguien que no esperaban, al menos no por ahora, tenían algo planeado para el pero era muy pronto y estaban agotados. De inmediato se pusieron en guardia preparados para lo que fuera, habían llegado muy lejos y no se detendría ahora.

Tenten - donde te metiste, Lee. Espero que estés bien donde sea que estés

Kisame – ahora es cuando… Itachi.

Ahora su oponente seria Itachi, quien con su Mangekyôu Sharingan tenia fama de un despiadado guerrero, alguien sin sentimientos ni piedad que no dudaría en exterminarlos en la primera oportunidad, alguien que no se pondría a jugar con ellos como lo hizo Kisame.

El objetivo del enemigo no era matarlos, al menos no a todos, dejarían por lo menos a uno de ellos con vida para usarlo como rehén y pedir a cambio al Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki. Al ver el equipo que habían enviado decidieron pasar a ese plan, era seguro que funcionaria por que tendrían como rehenes a dos miembros de poderosos clanes, el Aburame y el Hyuuga. Pensaban usarlos para un intercambio y además de eso provocarían un daño mayor al poner en conflicto a los clanes de Konoha contra el Hokague, ya que seguramente no entregaría al Jinshuuriki tan fácilmente. Así que a pesar del inconveniente por el que habían pasado los Akatsuki, el plan iba caminado a la perfección ya que Itachi tenia la seguridad que esos niños no serian nada para el.

Poso sus ojos con su Sharingan activo sobre los jóvenes de la hoja, haciendo que uno de ellos sin darse cuenta cayera en una de sus técnicas ilusorias.

Mientras tanto en Konoha:

Se encontraba Kurenai hablando sobre la situación con la Hokague. Le informo de lo que sospechaban y que habían enviado a un equipo a averiguar sobre Lee y los otros.

Kurenai – debió enviarme en ese equipo, Hokague-sama, si es cierto que los emboscaron la situación se tornaría muy dura – dijo notoriamente disgustada.

Tsunade – envié a un equipo con dos de los mejores jounin de Konoha, además cuando los envié tú aun no llegabas de tu misión.

Kurenai – es cierto, pero… debería dejarme ir ahora con el resto de mi equipo ya que si es una emboscada necesitaran apoyo.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos Tsunade entendió un poco mejor la situación y decidió enviar al Kurenai y su equipo.

Después de esto Kurenai salio del despacho de la quinta y en la entrada se encontró con Kiba y Hinata quienes aun esperaban noticias sobre su compañero y sus amigos.

Kurenai – escuchen bien. Tsunade ya ha enviado a un equipo de cinco: el equipo de Kakashi y Gai, pero decidió enviarnos a nosotros. Se que acaban de venir de una misión y que no han descansado pero… necesitamos ir a apoyarlos, ya que tenemos sospechas de que fueron emboscados.

Kiba – rayos!, no importa, Shino hubiera hecho lo mismo por nosotros – respondió con una voz muy enérgica seguido por un ladrido de su perro.

Hinata – Shino es nuestro amigo y compañero, no podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar noticias, hay que ir – dijo con el mismo tono que su amigo.

Kurenai – pues no hay mas que decir, vamos!

Minutos después se encontraban corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la ubicación que les habían dado, esperaban que no fuera tarde y que sus especulaciones fueran falsas.

Kurenai – tenemos que mantener este ritmo, así llegaremos pronto – dijo mientras dirigía una mirada a sus alumnos.

Hinata, Kiba – entendido! – gritaron ambos al unísono.

Hinata – Naruto también fue enviado a esta misión, espero que todos estén bien. Espero que Lee, Shino, Neji y los demás aun estén vivos o si no…

Una lagrima se asomo en las pupilas de la ojiblanco al pensar que en lo que pudo haberles pasado a sus amigos y además una de las personas a las que mas quería y admiraba estaría en el mismo peligro.

Kurenai – no estés triste, Hinata. Todo saldrá bien.

Las palabras de su sensei le dieron un poco de esperanza. Aun que ella sentía que algo no andaba bien, sentía una punzada en su corazón al pensar en sus amigos y compañeros, para ser mas especifico en Naruto por el cual sentía algo muy fuerte y Lee quien últimamente se había acercado mucho a ella y empezaba a sentir mucho agrado por el, y mencionar a Neji su primo y Shino. Este ultimo lo sentía como parte de su familia, era un gran amigo y compañero que siempre estuvo cerca de ella apoyándola en todo junto con Kiba.

De regreso en la batalla contra Itachi. Tenten había caído en un genjutsu y ahora se encontraba con la mirada pérdida y muy confundida, no sabia quien era su enemigo, hasta en su propia sombra podía percibir peligro y eso la estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

Neji – Tenten, que haces? Soy yo Neji!!, por que me atacas? – grito en un intento de hacerla reaccionar.

Shino – ha caído en un genjutsu, por eso nos ataca, ni siquiera sabe quines somos, tal vez… crea que esta atacando a Itachi!

**Continuara…**

Respuesta a los Reviews:

Gracias a todos por sus opiniones y que bueno que les gusto. No puedo adelantarles nada sobre la historia, esperen el final el cual ya esta serca.

Saludo2 y disfruten este capitulo.


	7. Ambición escondida Los sentimientos de

**Capitulo VII****: Ambición escondida. La decisión de Shino.**

De regreso en la batalla contra Itachi. Tenten había caído en un genjutsu y ahora se encontraba con la mirada pérdida y muy confundida, no sabia quien era su enemigo, hasta en su propia sombra podía percibir peligro y eso la estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

Neji – Tenten, que haces? Soy yo Neji!!, por que me atacas? – grito en un intento de hacerla reaccionar.

Shino – ha caído en un genjutsu, por eso nos ataca, ni siquiera sabe quines somos, tal vez… crea que esta atacando a Itachi!

Neji – rayos! Esto va muy mal. Shino! intenta dejarla sin chakra, no quiero hacer esto pero si lo hacemos acabara con nosotros.

Shino intento llamar a sus insectos los cuales estaban encima de Kisame absorbiendo su chakra, quería absorber el chakra de Tenten para dejarla agotada y que no pudiera atacarlos, esa era la única forma de hacerla reaccionar. Pero en ese momento una explosión provocada por Tenten causo un temblor que hizo que se derrumbara parte de la roca en la que estaba Kisame recostado. Kisame había sido retirado de ahí por Itachi el cual no lo hizo muy a gusto, pero el derrumbamiento alcanzó a Neji y Shino los cuales por su agotamiento no pudieron escaparse por completo.

Se podían ver los rayos del sol penetrar entrar las hojas de aquel tétrico bosque, el polvo empezaba a disiparse dejando ver las siluetas de dos personas pararse con dificultad, a dos o tres metros una kunoichi inconciente pero sin ninguna herida aparente. La escena callo en un profundo silencio, solo podía escucharse el ruido de las ranas, el chiflo y aleteo de los pájaros espantados por el ruido de la ultima explosión, todo fue silencio… un silencio que los llenaba de terror e incertidumbre.

Neji se acerco muy despacio y sin bajar su guardia hacia Tenten, seguía inconciente pero tenia signos vitales y además no se podía ver ninguna herida grabe, solo heridas superficiales.

Neji – Tenten! Despierta! – grito mientras la sostenía en brazos.

Shino – Neji, tómala y aléjate de aquí, yo me encargare de distraer a Itachi si aparece.

Neji – no, no voy a dejarte solo con esto, además aun no sabemos donde esta Lee – respondió mientras examinaba el ambiente con su Byakugan – no puedo ver donde esta.

Ambos ninjas se sentían impotentes ante la situación. Tenían un herido y un desparecido, las cosa iban empeorando a cada segundo ya que no sabían cual seria el próximo movimiento de su enemigo. Afortunadamente para ellos, Itachi no pensaba matarlos por ser integrantes de los clanes Hyuuga y Aburame, lamentablemente ellos no lo sabían.

Shino – entonces ve y búscalo, yo me encargare de distraerlo! – respondió claramente molesto.

Neji – no voy a abandonar a un compañero – dijo el castaño en el mismo tono.

Shino – Neji, se realista! Lo más probable es que no salgamos de esto con vida y si hay oportunidad de que se salve mas de uno eso es lo que haremos, ahora haz lo que digo.

Neji estaba muy confundido, no sabia si abandonar a su compañero en la batalla para salvar a sus otros dos compañeros o quedarse a pelear. Sabia que si se quedaba nada podría hacer, en cambio, si escapaba con sus amigos podría salvar mas vidas.

Shino – Neji, se que es una decisión difícil pero… debes pensar con lógica, eso lo mas conveniente para ustedes – dijo en tono serio el domador de insectos.

Tenían que idear rápido una estrategia para salir de esto, no podía permitirse un error o un paso en falso ya que el enemigo estaba al asecho.

Neji – no, no voy a huir como un cobarde, prefiero morir aquí mismo, Shino – respondió volviendo a dejar a su compañera en el suelo y tomando pose de pelea.

Shino – están difícil de entender, Neji? Esto no se trata de ti o de mi, o de tu honor, se trata de la vida de tus amigos, tus compañeros, prefieres que ellos mueran por culpa de tu orgullo y de tu honor? – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Neji sabía que Shino tenía razón, sabia que no podía permitir que sus amigos murieran, pero Shino también era parte del equipo y tampoco quería dejarlo pelear solo ya que seria su muerte segura. Le daba mil vueltas a la situación y en su mente se llevaba una gran batalla entre sus ideales y sus sentimientos, no podía tomar una decisión tan rápido, pero había que hacerlo o no habría otra oportunidad.

El polvo ya se había disipado por completo, cuando Itachi apareció frente a ellos.

Itachi - Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego)

Lanzo una bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia done Tenten permanecía inconciente, de inmediato Shino se interpuso entre aquella ardiente bola de fuego y su compañera.

Shino - Mushi Kabe no Jutsu (Pared de insectos)

Con esa técnica creo un escudo de insectos que impidió que la bola de fuego llegara hasta Tenten. A pesar de eso la explosión de la bola incendio los alrededores.

Shino – Neji, es ahora o nunca! – Grito mientras hacia cellos con sus manos - Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu!

Shino creo dos clones de insectos con el poco chakra que le quedaba, tomo en brazos a Tenten y desde el fondo de sus oscuras gafas dirigió una mirada de odio hacia Neji.

Shino – debiste hacer lo que te dije – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible – no te quedes ahí ve por Lee!

Los clones de insectos esperaban el ataque de Itachi, es seguro que estos no podría contra el, pero Shino sabia eso, el solo esperaba que sirviera como distracción mientras el encontraba un lugar lejos de ahí para esconder a Tenten y que Neji buscara a Lee, si es que seguía con vida.

Neji se sentía muy impotente al no poder hacer nada por su equipo, creía que la muerte era la única salida, así que tomo una decisión.

Neji – Shino, tus clones no podrán distraerlo, yo lo haré y tu buscaras a Lee, además me queda mas chakra que a ti y creo que duraría mas – dijo mientras volvía a tomar su posición de taijutsu.

Shino solo asintió. En ese momento saco una pequeña bomba de humo y la lanzo, al disiparse el humo Shino ya se había ido con Tenten aun inconsciente.

Itachi – par de inútiles, esos trucos no servirán

En un rápido movimiento Itachi acabo con los clones de Shino y empezó a correr rápidamente en la dirección donde creía que se había ido, ya que el podía ver todo con su Sharingan. En ese momento Neji apareció frente a el atacándolo con el Jyūuken pero sin lograr alcanzarlo con alguno de sus ataques, Itachi retrocedió levemente, quedando frente a Neji.

Neji – tu no vas a pasar! – dijo con gran enojo en sus palabras.

Itachi – quien te crees que eres niño?

Neji - Hakke Kuushou(_Palma de Aire Celestial_)

Neji empezó a girar sobre si mismo creando una esfera rotaria de lo que parecía ser chakra, empezaron a salir ataques de chakra de la esfera dirigidos hacia los puntos letales de Itachi. Los esquivaba con dificultad hasta que uno de los ataques lo alcanzo.

Neji – lo logre - pensó para si mismo el castaño.

En ese momento el que parecía ser un Itachi herido por el anterior ataque, desapareció en una bola de humo.

Neji – rayos! era un clon! – dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Todo volvía a caer en el silencio y el terror se apoderaba de Neji, ahora estaba a merced del enemigo.

Neji - este es el fin, ya no puedo hacer nada, espero que Shino halla podida escapar.

Neji vio los rayos del sol filtrarse entre las ramas de los árboles y recordó cuando hacían los planes para la misión.

Flash Back

Gai - pues no hay mas que decir, partan de inmediato y los quiero aquí mañana, de no ser así supondré que algo salio mal y enviare por ustedes.

Fin Flash Back

Ahora sentía algo de esperanzo y pensó que tal vez ya Gai vendría a ayudarlos, puede que esta no fuese la hora de morir.

Neji – Byakugan!! – pensó para si mismo y activando su Kekegenkai para tratar de encontrar al Itachi real – puede que esta no sea el fin.

En ese instante los ojos de Itachi aparecieron frente a los suyos, haciéndolo caer casi de inmediato victima de un genjutsu. Después de esto Itachi desapareció en una bola de humo, al parecer este también era un clon, pero… donde esta el Itachi Real?.

Mientras tanto, el equipo Kakashi y Gai se acercaban cada vez mas al lugar de la batalla, no sabían lo que les esperaba pero algo era cierto, no dejarían que sus alumnos cayeran en combate, harían la imposible por proteger a sus discípulos.

En los ojos de Sakura se podía notar una gran preocupación, como si presintiera que algo malo estuviera por suceder. Tal vez era el mismo presentimiento que tenia Hinata, párese que todos los que habían conocido el corazón del cejotas sentían que algo le ocurría.

Sakura aumento su velocidad repentinamente y tomando un poco de ventaja sobre sus compañeros, llamando así la atención de estos.

Sasuke – que le pasa? Por que se comporta así? – pregunto con algo de preocupación.

Naruto – como preguntas eso, deberías saberlo. Ellos son nuestros amigos y tal vez… tal vez ya estén muertos – dijo el Uzumaki con una voz quebradiza – pero… puede que tu no entiendas eso Sasuke.

Sasuke solo lo miro de reojo y decidió no responderle, al parecer Naruto creía que a el no le importaba tanto como a ellos la situación de sus amigos. Pero no era así, después de todo eran compañeros hace tiempo y se habían apoyado en varias misiones peligrosas, aunque eran rivales eso no impedía que el sintiera aprecio y respeto hacia ellos.

Gai – Naruto, no te preocupes, yo… confió en ellos, confía tu también – dijo sin desviar su vista del horizonte.

Naruto sintió algo de alivio al escuchar eso, pero eso no borraba por completo la incertidumbre de su mente. Al mismo tiempo se preocupaba por su amiga la cual se notaba que era la más afectada por la situación. Naruto aumento su velocidad hasta alcanzar a Sakura, no le dijo nada solo la miro y le brindo una sonrisa que transmitía seguridad, solo quería hacerla sentir mejor aunque esa aparente seguridad que expresaba en su sonrisa era falsa.

Sakura – sabes Naruto… hace poco hable con Lee sobre lo que el siente por mi – dijo mientras se humedecían sus ojos – yo le dije que nunca podría sentir por el algo mas que amistad, que solo podíamos ser amigos. El parecía restarle importancia pero… yo se que en realidad lo destrozaba por dentro. Aun así no me arrepiento, yo se que el hubiera querido eso, que no le tuviera lastima y le dijera la verdad. El siempre estuvo cuidándome, todo el tiempo y ahora… temo no poder hacer algo para recompensar todo eso, en verdad quisiera… no sabes como quisiera hacerlo sentir querido, yo entiendo su dolor. Pero… desde ahora juro que aunque no sienta lo mismo por e,l haré lo posible para que se no se sienta solo, aunque sea solo como amiga, siempre estaré junto a el… desde ahora.

Ahora un rió de lagrimas de dolor salía de sus ojos color jade. Mientras Naruto escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amiga.

Naruto – Sakura, desde ahora no solo tu estarás a su lado - la miro y le sonrió con dulzura, volviendo a sembrar la esperanza en su desquebrajado corazón.

Kilómetros mas atrás, se acercaba a gran velocidad el segundo grupo de ninjas enviado por Tsunade, aumentando gradualmente su velocidad, corrían sin descanso esperando llegar a tiempo y poder evitar una tragedia.

Hinata - Lee, tu y Neji siempre han sido mas fuerte que yo y ahora yo dudo de su fuerza, perdónenme si me preocupo demasiado, pero… es difícil imaginar que puedan salir victoriosos de algo como esto, ojala lo que creemos solo sean falsas especulaciones, por que me dolería mucho perder a un amigo como tu, alguien que solo con sus palabras puede inspirar a la gente a sacar fuerzas de donde no tiene para seguir luchando

Flash Back

Hinata - no todos tendrían el valor de sacrificar su vida para lograr un sueño, ere muy valiente.

Lee - bueno estuve a punto de morir pero no me arrepiento. Pero no solo yo, Hinata.

Hinata - he? a que te refieres?

Lee - a ti Hinata, tú también demostraste que uno puede llegar muy lejos si se esfuerza y te confieso que tu encuentro con neji fue lo que inspiro a no dejarme caer sin mencionar que casi pierdes la vida en esa pelea.

Hinata - pero... no creo que yo pueda ser un ejemplo para ti, al principio no quería pelear, mucho de lo que dijo neji era cierto fue gracias a las palabras de Naruto que me di cuenta de lo que debía hacer.

Lee - entonces tu y yo le debemos mucho a Naruto, el es un buen amigo y estoy seguro que será un esplendido ninja. Aun así creo que tu también tuviste que ver tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad y eso te ayudo a volverte mas fuerte.

Fin Flash Back

Hinata – Naruto… también te debo mucho a ti y si te pasara algo yo…

_**Puede que la espera valga la pena, puede que seas inalcanzable, tanto como la luz del sol en el horizonte en el que vuelan mis sueños, pero… te miro de lejos y a la vez de cerca, te miro y vivo... y respiro.**_

_**Este sentimiento no es pasajero, tampoco el momento, lo recordare y me alimentara en tiempos de guerra.**_

_**Creo verte en cada rostro sonriente, espero que nunca nada cambie, aunque, si algún día todo se vuelve gris, la lluvia se llevara mis lágrimas al recordar tu voz y tu sonrisa.**_

_**He visto una razón para vivir, un camino a seguir. Ven conmigo y un te amo volara en el silencio, un te amo siempre, un te amo para la eternidad y aun después.**_

Un ninja saltaba por los árboles a toda velocidad con una kunoichi inconsciente en su espalda, mientras buscaba al integrante perdido de su equipo.

Shino - si Neji no pudo encontrarlo con su Byakugan, significa que esta muy lejos. Rayos! Puede que no lo encuentre a tiempo, será mejor que la despierte

Shino se detuvo en un claro del bosque, no había muchos árboles en esa zona y estaba muy iluminada por el fuerte sol de ese día. Tal vez un lugar no muy seguro para detenerse, pero ya estaba un poco lejos de Itachi, al menos eso creía.

Deposito lentamente a la chica en el verde pasto del bosque y poso sus ojos sobre ella por un instante, un instante que pareció eterno para el. Tras esas gafas oscuras habían unos ojos perdidos sobre la hermosa imagen de la chica, a los ojos de Shino pareciera como si la chica irradiara luz propia, una luz cegadora y a la vez calida.

Shino - creo que… debí decirte lo que sentía, no debí esperar tanto, ahora quizás no halla oportunidad

El chico seguía con la mirada fija en la kunoichi de las armas sin darse cuenta del peligro que representaba quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, el se encontraba con una de sus rodillas en el suelo pero aun permanecía en guardia, aun así ese era el peor momento para detenerse a pensar sobre sus sentimientos.

Shino -_** Esto es una miseria, es un agujero que atrae a las almas que caminan en la soledad, nos atrae sin piedad ni misericordia.**_

_**Algunos somos pobres de amor y de espíritu, se puede sentir… un hueco, un vació en el vació, falta vida en nuestro ser, una chispa y sellamos nuestra alma con la piedra que repele los sentimientos.**_

_**Como puede uno extrañar? Como puede uno extrañar tanto algo que nunca ha tenido? Como puede este sentimiento opacar todo en la vida y convertirse y el único elemento que nos sustenta? **_

_**Entonces estoy perdido, no puedo cosechar lo que nunca he sembrado. Como puedo esperar amor si nunca lo he dado? Y me he dado cuenta que nunca me he permitido ser amado.**_

_**Ella…ella mi amada, ella mi esperanza, Luz que nace en medio del terror y la cruda soledad de un cuerpo sin alma.**_

El chico balanceasu cabeza de lado a lado intentando salir de sus divagaciones, pero sin mucho éxito. Alza una de sus manos sobre la chica y la acerca lentamente hacia ella hasta detenerse sobre su rostro, sin tocarlo, casi rozándolo, el podía sentir el calor que despedía su piel, un sofocante calor que invadía su cuerpo y llegaba hasta los husos. Decidió acercarse mas, pero antes de hacerlo la chica despertó.

Tenten – que paso? Donde están los demás? – pregunto muy confundida al ver donde se encontraban.

Shino – cálmate, no hagas ruido podrían oírnos – dijo esto y puso su dedo índice en los labios de la chica y miro a su ardedor para percatarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca – Itachi debe estar buscándonos.

Tenten – que dices? Donde esta Neji? – pregunto aun mas confundida – y que paso con Lee?

Shino – aun no encuentro a Lee, y en cuanto a Neji, ahora ya debe…

Tente – que paso Shino, responde? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

Shino – caíste bajo un genjutsu y nos atacaste, tuve que dejarte sin chakra para detenerte. Neji se quedo para distraer a Itachi mientras yo buscaba a Lee. Así que debemos apresurarnos antes de que sea tarde.

Tenten – esta bien vamos a separarnos para cubrir mas terreno, nos encontraremos aquí en cinco minutos – dijo tras comprender un poco mejor la situación – pero… que pasara con Neji?

Shino solo guardo silencio para no tener que darle una respuesta negativa a la chica.

Tenten – ya casi es medio día, espero que Gai-sensei venga en camino.

Shino – entonces démonos prisa! Evita ir en esa dirección – dijo mientras apuntaba al lugar de donde venia.

Al decir esto, los dos ninjas se miraron para afirmar lo antes planteado, se preparaban para tomar cada quien su camino cuando apareció frente a ellos la persona mas indeseable en ese momento.

Itachi – ya es suficiente de juegos – dijo con voz muy serena el Uchiha.

**Continuara…**


	8. Regreso a la conciencia Nuevo despertar

Hola. Aquí regreso con este capitulo, espero les guste y perdonen la tardanza -o.

Recuerden que esta historia sucede antes de que Sasuke se valla con Arochimaru, kakashi, gai y los demás aun no conocen a los Akatsuki.

**Capitulo VIII: Regreso a la conciencia. Nuevo despertar.**

_**En mi hora de necesidad, en un océano gris, con miedo te digo lo que siento. Ayúdame a encontrar el amanecer del día moribundo.**_

¿Iluminarás mi camino?

Es como una espada, que de vez en cuado se desvía y comparo mi vida con la suya. Por esto me declaro y estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus respuestas, y no estoy avergonzada de decirte que te necesito hoy.

¿Iluminarás mi camino?  
¿No iluminarás mi camino?

Así que cuando este perdida o exhausta y deprimida o cuando mi corazón débil lleno de espadas se desvíe ¿No iluminarás mi camino?

¿Iluminarás mi camino?

Kiba – Hinata. Hinata, hey! Hinata! – grito el chico para hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

Hinata – ah? Que pasa? – respondió ella al salir de sus divagaciones.

Kiba – nada es que… estabas como perdida y… - en ese momento fue interrumpido por su sensei.

Kurenai – nos detendremos aquí, descansaremos cinco minutos.

Hinata – pero, esta segura Kurenai-sensei? No podemos retrazarnos –pregunto la ojiblanco muy preocupada.

Kiba – Hinata tiene razón sensei, el tiempo es oro y no podemos darnos el lujo de descansar.

Kurenai – es cierto pero si descansamos uno minutos podremos ir mas rápido, además se me ha ocurrido algo.

Hinata – a que se refiere sensei?

Kurenai – creo recordar estos caminos. Unos días antes de convertirme en chuunnin, me asignaron una misión junto a mi equipo, si no me equivoco un kilómetro mas al norte encontraremos una cueva que nos permitirá atravesar una parte de la montaña y nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo – dijo esto mientras sacaba un mapa. – espero la cueva siga ahí o perderemos mucho tiempo al desviarnos al norte y eso no seria bueno.

Kiba – si usted tiene razón, creo que no deberíamos detenernos entonces, seria mejor tomar ese atajo ahora.

Hinata – de lo contrario podría ser muy tarde cuando leguemos, si es que ya no lo es – dijo tristemente la chica.

Ambos Shinobis estaban muy preocupados por la seguridad de sus compañeros y amigos y sabían que un paso en falso podría terminar en una catástrofe y no podían permitirse cometer un error del cual no pudieran arrepentirse.

Kurenai – si no descansamos por lo menos cinco minutos, no podremos seguir este ritmo. Además debemos llegar con fuerzas para pelear – dijo esto mientras se detenía en la rama de un árbol para luego saltar y quedar en una parte muy oscura del bosque, a pesar de que el sol era muy fuerte la luz no podía entrar por el mullido follaje. Después de esto fue seguida por sus alumnos.

En otro lugar…

Oscuridad… todo era oscuridad en ese mundo, el tiempo no parecía correr, era la nada… nada importaba y nada pasaba, es mas que un estado mental, parecía un sueño u otro mundo, una dimensión muy lejos de la nuestra y mas halla de la imaginación. Era un vació en el vació, la nada en medio de la nada. Será esto a lo que llamamos muerte?

Una persona yacía en medio de ese vació, ana persona que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Su ropa verde resaltaba en esa oscuridad, el rojo de su sangre adornaba su alrededor como una preciada pintura que expresa la inmortalidad. Su piel muy pálida, tanto que parecía estar muerto, aun así, parecía como si en cualquier momento despertaría y se alejaría.

Su piel empezó a tomar un color mas natural, como si su sangre volviera a inundar sus venas, pero no era así, aun ese rojo brillante adornaba esa oscuridad. Abrió sus ojos…

_**Donde estoy? todo esta oscuro. **_

_**La oscuridad ahora será mi hogar y la soledad mi forma de ser y de pensar.**_

_**Estoy muerto? solo es un vació.**_

_**He muerto, se ha apagado mi llama, mis sueños aun permanecen ardiendo pero… aun así, ya no tengo un lugar en el mundo. **_

_**A donde pertenezco ahora? a este vació? **_

_**He dejado atrás mi cuerpo y camino por esta infinita oscuridad que me rodea. He muerto... y aunque la llama de mis sueños aun siga ardiendo, ya no tengo un cuerpo el cual sacrificar por ellos.**_

_**Ahora soy libre de arrastrarme por este mundo y aventurarme a los caminos del destino, sin presente ni futuro.**_

_**No me queda nada.**_

Luces muy pequeñas empezaron a rodear su cuerpo, como las luciérnagas que iluminan un lago bajo la luna, poco a poco iban cambiando de forma y tamaño hasta convertirse en negras serpientes. Cada ves mas luces aparecen y las serpientes iban envolviendo su cuerpo, el solo sentía calidez al encontrarse entre la piel de aquellos reptiles, aquellas pequeñas luces. Poco a poco envolvieron todo su cuerpo dejando ver solo su rostro, su rostro lleno de paz y a la vez melancolía, incertidumbre, infelicidad. Era extraña la mezcla de sentimientos y expresiones.

Sentía paz por dejar atrás el mundo, pero también había dejado atrás sus sueños y deseos. No quedaba nada por que luchar, solo había un vació en el que debía pasar el resto de su eternidad, un vació que tal vez el mismo debía llenar pero no sabia como, tampoco quería, solo deseaba seguir sintiendo la calidez y la seguridad que le brindaba el estar entre aquellas serpientes, en ese manto tan delicioso. No les temía, solo se dejo envolver.

_**En mi lecho de muerte apresaré a los dioses y los ángeles como un pagano para todos, quienes me llevaran al cielo. A un lugar que recuerdo estuve ahí hace tanto tiempo, el cielo estaba herido, el vino fue sagrado y a ahí me llevaste. **_

_**En tu casa anhelo estar, habitación por habitación pacientemente te esperaré ahí, como una piedra… esperaré por ti ahí, **_

_**Solo.**_

Kakashi – aun no entiendo por que una emboscada a un grupo de gennin – decía el hombre tras su mascara.

Gai – tal vez esperaban ninjas de elite, seguro esto frustro sus planes. Esto podría desatar una guerra entre naciones – respondió el cejudo no muy seguro de sus palabras.

Kakashi – falta muy poco, espero que tengamos energía para pelear – dijo esto y desvió su mirada hacia sus alumnos, que a pesar del largo camino aun parecían estar preparados para lo que fuera.

Naruto – aguanten amigos, ya casi llegamos!

Sasuke – me niego a creer que se dejaran atrapar de esa manera, esto es raro – decía el Uchiha con un tono muy seguro.

Kakashi – ojala solo los hallan secuestrado para pedir alguna clase de rescate, así podremos negociar – respondió mas esperanzado.

Kisame – son muy lentos, ya se han tardado no, Itachi.

Itachi – esto es una perdida de tiempo – respondió el Uchiha mirando a sus prisioneros.

Kisame – Konoha esta un poco lejos, habrá que esperar. Ya he recuperado un poco de mi fuerza, rayos! Nunca pensé que esos mocosos pudieran trabajar así – dijo mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe a uno de sus prisioneros.

Itachi – por cierto, ya viste si esta sellado? – pregunto mirando a hacia Neji – si es así no servirá de mucho, no creo que los Hyuuga quieran negociar por la vida de un miembro de la rama secundaria.

Kisame se levanto del cuerpo en el que estaba sentado, lo tomo del cuello y lo elevo hasta quedar a su altura, luego le quito la banda que llevaba en la frente para asegurarse de que no fuese un miembro del Bouke.

Kisame – maldita sea! Este pobre infeliz no servirá de nada, probablemente todo este embrollo no haya valido la pena – dijo muy irritado el hombre.

Itachi – que hay del otro, seguramente el clan Abúrrame no va a tolerar esto, puede que todo salga como se planea – desvió su vista hacia su compañero y le dijo – por cierto, que hiciste con la chica?

Kisame – esta por allá, use mi jutsu de prisión de agua – dijo apuntando hacia donde se encontraba – pero terminare con ella ahora.

Dejo caer a Neji en el suelo y se dirigió hacia donde permanecía prisionera Tenten y aun inconciente.

Itachi – déjala, podría servir de algo mas adelante, esperemos haber que pasa.

Shino y Neji permanecían incontentes en el suelo, Kisame volvió a sentarse sobre este ultimo, esa era su forma de castigarlo por haber causado tantos problemas. Kisame pensaba en lo que había pasado con el chico de cejas pobladas, no lo había visto desde aquel ataque en que casi lo mata, ahora quería tenerlo en frente para terminar de una vez por todas con el.

Kisame – a propósito, sabes que paso con ese chico? El alumno de Maito Gai – pregunto muy intrigado.

Itachi – no lo se, pero por la técnica que uso, debe estar muerto – respondió con indiferencia – de todas maneras no lo necesitamos.

Kisame poso por un momento la vista en su compañero, desde que lo conoció tenia una gran curiosidad por el y quería preguntarle un par de cosas pero no quería molestarlo con cosas como esas ya que podría obtener mas que una respuesta de su parte, pero ahora se arriesgaría tan solo por aclarar sus dudas.

Kisame – sabes Itachi, escuche una historia muy curiosa hace tiempo, sobre los inicios del clan Uchiha – al decir esto miro a Itachi para ver su reacción, pero este solo permaneció mirando hacia el horizonte – claro que, solo un Uchiha puede corroborar eso.

Itachi – no tengo nada que decirte – respondió fríamente el Uchiha.

Kisame – se dice que el clan Uchiha proviene del clan Hyuuga y que el Sharingan es la evolución del Byakugan, es eso cierto? – pregunto a su compañero el cual no hizo ningún esfuerzo en responderle, no le interesaba hablar de esas cosas, pero Kisame insistiría un poco mas. - vamos Itachi, eres el único Uchiha que conozco, si tu no me quitas la duda, quien lo hará?

Itachi – no me interesa, porque no le preguntas a alguien mas, seguro tendrá la suficiente paciencia para responderte – respondió sin desviar su mirada.

Kisame – la preguntaría a Uchiha Madara, el supuesto fundador del clan Uchiha, te refieres a el cierto? Hablas de el como si estuviera vivo – dijo muy intrigado.

Itachi – que esperar que te diga? Concéntrate en la misión – respondió el Uchiha.

Kisame – esos bastardas no llegaran por ahora, hay que buscar algo que hacer.

Al escuchar esto Itachi frunció el ceño y lo miro con arrogancia, se levanto y se alejo de el unos metros luego desapareció en una bola de humo.

Kisame - no sabia que fueras tan temperamental, Itachi – pensó para si mismo mientras sonreirá levemente – por eso me agrada Tobi, es el único que puede alegrar una organización tan oscura como esta, a pesar de ser solo un subordinado de Zetzu, además me aburre ver a Sasori y Deidara hablar sobre arte, "el verdadero arte". Se mucho sobre tu clan, Itachi, mas de lo que imaginas - sonrió mas aun al decir eso. – para un ser de un clan que nació de una muchacha Hyuuga y un demonio eres algo… sentimental, eso me hace pensar que extrañas un poco a tu hermanito – dejo salir una fuerte carcajada que resonó en aquel silencioso bosque. - Me pregunto de donde saco Zabuza esa información, le preguntaría pero desafortunadamente para esta, muerto

Lee yacía en aquella profunda y vacía oscuridad dejándose llevar por el movimiento de aquellas serpientes sobre su cuerpo, siguiendo el ritmo de sus movimientos como si de algún tipo de danza se tratara, el solo quería descansar, olvidar. Se dio por vencido he hizo lo que nunca pensó hacer, quedarse a la deriva esperando el destino que le espera sin dar paso alguno, sin imaginar un futuro, nada tenia sentido en ese momento.

_** La tierra vera mis ojos ponerse en blanco, la tierra se llevara toda la putrefacción y desapareceré. **_

_**Yo... deseo realmente que estas serpientes sean tus brazos, yo... Deseo que estés conmigo.**_

_**La tierra se disfrazara, me uniré a ella, cerrare mis ojos esta noche. La tierra... comerá mis ojos, dormiré esta noche.**_

_**Yo... Deseo con toda mi alma que estas serpientes sean tus brazos, Yo... Realmente deseo que estés conmigo. **_

_**No!...Sangre...no Mas!...Sangre!**_

_**Yo...**_

_**Deseo con todo mi corazón que nunca me olvides si este fuese el fin, aunque Yo... Realmente deseo que seas feliz.**_

La resignación hizo sombra en sus pupilas, después de todo ya no había por que luchar no nada que sacrificar.

Lee - me doy por vencido y desde ahora creeré en el destino e imaginare que ese destino será junto a ti. Después de amarte todo este tiempo he aprendido que no todo es como se planea, si te esfuerzas puedes lograr todo en la vida pero hay cosas imposibles de lograr, pero como ahora creo en el destino me resignare y dejare correr el tiempo y aguardare hasta llegar al final del camino sin dar paso alguno. Adiós amigos, adiós… Sakura…

Aquel vació se torno aun mas oscuro y profundo, Lee podía sentir como si aquella oscuridad tuviera vida propia, como si algo se escondiera detrás de esa cortina de la nada, como si algo estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos.

De repente se escucho una voz muy suave, y a la ves como el sonido del filo del viento en una poderosa tormenta.

Entonces, así es como terminaras? – pronuncio la voz desde aquel vació.

Lee - quien esta ahí, ha venido por mi? - pensó para si mismo el chico, como sabiendo que escucharía una respuesta desde las sombras.

En ese momento las serpientes empezaron a retirarse del cuerpo de Lee, dejando ver su lastimado cuerpo, se mantuvieron a una distancia de el, no dejaban de mirar a Lee con sus ojos amarillos como si esperaran la respuesta de este.

Eso lo decides tú. Y yo que pensé que seria más difícil verte caer – dijo aquellas vos detrás de las sombras.

Lee - esa voz - pensó para si mismo al darse cuenta de quien le hablaba - creí que ya había pagado su supuesta deuda, pero… aun sigo encontrándomelo, no? Makoto.

Una sombra aun mas oscura que ese tétrico lugar empezó a formarse, se acercó hasta donde Lee permanecía recostado, al llegar ahí tomo nueva forma y dejo ver su rostro ante el chico.

Lee – no creí volver a verlo – dijo mientras permanecía recostado.

Makoto – no puedes moverte verdad, bueno eso te ganas por usar esa técnica – le dijo en tono de burla - me sorprende que sigas vivo, alguien halla arriba debe quererte mucho.

El chico se sorprendió mucho al oír esas palabras, aun seguía vivo? Entonces que era todo esto? Donde se encontraba, las preguntas inundaban su cabeza y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna ante tal revelación.

Makoto – no se por que te sorprendes, pero… si así fuera, no crees que seria una forma patética de morir? – Dijo lanzando una carcajada – sabes chico, hay gente en este mundo mas joven que tu y que ha pasado por cosas peores que esta, han sentido mucho mas dolor del que tu sientes ahora, muchos se rindieron a la primera, otros aguantaron un poco mas, y… otros permanecieron en pie. Afortunadamente tú aun puedes decidir.

Lee – pero… si no estoy muerto, donde estoy? – pregunto el chico mientras intentaba levantarse, pero el dolor no le permitió moverse ni un centímetro.

Makoto – vamos muchacho, no te hagas, ya párate de ahí y vamos a dar un paseo, se que te duele pero no lo suficiente como para detérgete – dijo posando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lee – lo intento pero… mi cuerpo no responde – respondió con mucha tristeza en sus palabras – solo dígame que hago aquí?

Makoto – Lee, tu siempre tan… ah! no se como insultarte, maldición me sacas de quicio – dijo un tanto enojado – Lee, no estas muerto, digamos que… casi lo estas. Este es un plano anterior a la muerte, el punto intermedio entre los dos mundos. Aquí el dolor es algo creado por ti, Ahora levántate vamos!

El chico se encontraba muy confundido por las palabras de Makoto, tal como la primera vez, Makoto había ido a ayudarlo. Nada tenia sentido y no podía encontrar una respuesta lógica para lo que pasaba cada vez que se encontraba con aquel anciano. Pero decidió hacerle caso, ya que nada que viniera de Makoto podía explicarse basándose en la realidad o la lógica, así que intento levantarse sin pensar en el dolor que sentiría, solo lo hizo como le había dicho el anciano.

Lee – ya nada que venga de usted me sorprende – dijo mientras permanecía de pie – después de abrir la sexta puerta me seria imposible moverme.

Makoto – en verdad crees eso – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – por que aun falta mucho por hacer.

Lee – cuando me dijo que aun puedo decidir, a que se refería?

Makoto – tengo que explicarte todo? Bueno… mira, todo el mundo cae algunas vez, eso es parte de la vida, caemos para aprender una nueva forma de cómo se puede caer y aprender a evitar volver a caer de esa forma, que hayas caído no quiere decir que no puedas levantarte, que estés muerto no quiere decir que todo haya terminado, afortunadamente tu no lo estas o estaríamos teniendo otra conversación – al decir esto lanzo una de sus típicas risas – vamos Lee anímate.

Lee – usted nunca cambiara - Respondió el chico mientras se dibujaba una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

A medida que conversaban esa oscuridad ya no parecía tan oscura, ese profundo vació se estaba llenando con la voz de las únicas dos personas que caminaban en el.

Makoto – estamos hablando de ti, chico – respondió ignorando el comentario del chico.

Lee – y que significan esas serpientes?

Makoto – representan lo que nenecitas, lo que crees que hace falta en tu vida, ellas te lo dan. Digamos que es una forma de hacer que te quedes aquí, así después de un tiempo lograran que te resignes y morirás.

Lee – entonces yo quería… quería morir – dijo tristemente el cejudo.

Makoto – no crees que es patético morir así? – pregunto el anciano mientras seguían caminando.

Lee – a que se refiere viejo?

Makoto – de esa forma, morir sin saber si tus amigos sobrevivieron, no creo que alguien que muera de esa forma pueda descansar en paz, creo que es por eso por lo que pasaste a este plano, cuando uno muere y deja algo pendiente es como quedar condenado a vivir en la nada. te conviertes en un espectro, ni muerto ni vivo.

Lee – eso es lo que me paso? Y a usted…

Makoto – no hablemos de mi, mejor vamos a lo que nos trajo aquí. Puedes regresar, si esa es tu decisión, tu deseo tan fuerte de morir peleando por tus sueños fue lo que te trajo aquí, en parte. Ahora debes tomar una decisión.

Lee – decisión? No… no hay decisión que tomar, aun queda mucho por hacer – saco un kunai y lo puso frente a si mismo – aun queda esperanza.

En ese momento la oscuridad se volvió tan profunda que ni siquiera podía ver sus manos, no sentía miedo, sabia que ya no podía pasar nada peor.

Lee – Makoto! – grito el chico pero no obtuvo respuesta de su anciano amigo.

De repente la oscuridad se ilumino.

El equipo Kurenai había llegado a donde se llevo a cabo la primera parte de la pelea. Aquel lugar estaba desolado, no quedaba ningún árbol en pie y el suelo estaba húmedo, además había rastro de que la deforestación fue a causa de un incendio.

Kurenai – que rayos paso aquí - pensó para si misma la chica.

Kiba – Kurenai-sensei, hay huellas en el lodo, se dirigen hacia esa dirección – dijo señalando hacia donde el bosque se veía mas frondoso.

En ese momento unos pasos detrás de ellos los pusieron en guardia.

Kurenai – Kakashi, Gai – dijo mirando a sus compañeros jounnin.

Hinata - Naruto, estas bien, me alegra mucho - pensaba la ojiblanco mientras miraba a su rubio amigo, el cual no se daba cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía la peliazul.

Kakashi – Tsunade también los ha enviado a ustedes, no nos dijo nada.

Kurenai – es porque ustedes salieron antes, vamos más adelantados porque tomamos un atajo.

Gai – saben que paso aquí, no encontraron a nadie? – pregunto el hombre muy desesperado.

Kurenai – no, nos detuvimos porque encontramos unas huellas que se dirigen hacia aquella parte del bosque.

Naruto – bien pero no podemos detenernos aquí, hay que seguir – dijo el ninja con el animo que lo caracteriza.

Sakura – Naruto tiene razón, supongo que ustedes ya saben lo que pasa no? – dijo tristemente la pelirrosada.

Kurenai – si, Tsunade nos dio todos los detalles. Nos detuvimos aquí porque hemos encontrado huellas, son de cinco personas mas o menos – dijo al analizar bien las huellas n el suelo. Después de eso desvió su vista hacia la ojiblanco la cual entendió la indirecta.

Hinata – entiendo. Byakugan! – al momento que activo de doujutsu.

Kurenai – que ves?

Hinata – no… no puede ser… - pronuncio en un suspiro casi inaudible pero que no paso desapercibido.

Gai – que pasa Hinata? – dijo el cejudo muy preocupado – que pasa?

Kurenai – que has visto, Hinata – le pregunto mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

Hinata – es que no se… no se como explicarlo – dijo la chica muy triste – puedo ver cinco personas, dos están en el suelo, parecen estar… otra esta dentro de una especie de esfera de agua.

Al escuchar esto Kakashi recordó aquella pelea con tubo hace tiempo contra Zabuza Momochi, el demonio oculto entre la neblina, el cual usaba una técnica similar. A los demás miembros del equipo Kakashi también les llamo la atención aquel detalle y miraron a su sensei esperando escuchar alguna clase de explicación.

Kakashi – puedes reconocer quienes son?

Hinata – son… son ellos – pronuncio la chica mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus blancos ojos, pero intento contenerse.

Sakura y Naruto sentían que la desesperación se apoderaba de ellos, no podían permanecer más tiempo parados ahí, tenían que hacer algo aunque fuese tarde. Sasuke también quería entrar en acción de inmediato, pero no era del tipo que actuaba por impulso y no dejaba notar su preocupación.

Sakura – debemos ir, no podemos esperar mas – dijo la chica en el mismo estado que Hinata.

Naruto – ya basta, no se ustedes pero yo no me quedare aquí – dijo el chico claramente furioso.

Kakashi – espera Naruto!, tenemos que examinar bien el entorno antes de ir – dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Gai – entonces, eso quiere decir que tenemos que verlo nosotros mismos – dijo el hombre con una mirada firme – Hinata, puedes ver algún enemigo?

Hinata – veo dos personas que no reconozco, deben ser quienes los atacaron – respondió la chica con la mirada gacha.

Sasuke que aun permanecía callado decidió intervenir.

Sasuke – dices que solo ves a cinco personas y dos de ellos no son de Konoha, entonces falta uno – dijo el Uchiha con la seriedad que lo caracteriza.

Hinata no respondió, se encontraba en shock por lo que había visto, no quería decirlo ni aceptarlo, pero vio claramente a sus amigos en un estado que parecieran estar muertos.

Kisame permanecía sentado en aquel lugar sin percatarse de que a mas o menos un kilómetro de ahí, alguien podía ver hasta el mínimo movimiento que hacia.

Kisame - mi espada ha regreso a mi, fue a parar muy lejos, ese chico es fuerte, pero la próxima ves será diferente - Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

Itachi – ya están aquí – dijo mirando a su compañero.

Kisame – así que comienza la diversión – respondió mientras reía abiertamente.

En un instante se escucho caer el peso de varias personas sobre la hierba del bosque. Eran nueve ninjas con bandas y el símbolo de la aldea oculta entre las hojas tallado en ellas, al parecer la espera de Itachi y Kisame había terminado y una gran batalla se llevaría a cabo.

**Continuara…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respuesta a los reviews:

Quisiera complacer a los que me han pedido que haga la historia de una u otra forma, porque me han dado buenas ideas, pero comencé el fic con una idea fija la cual no quiero cambiar, les prometo que sera un buen final, uno digno de historia de amor. Sigan dejando su opinión eso me ayuda a mejorar. Chau y gracias por sus comentarios


	9. El fuego que nace de mis cenizas y las r

Discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto, he estado ocupado pero aquí les traigo el capitulo IX y ya tengo casi listo el X así que esta vez no los haré esperar tanto. Recuerden que se acerca el final así que no se pierdan nada! Jjiji ha y disculpen tanto rodeo y tanta poesía pero es necesario para el final que tengo en mente.

Sakura Haruno: gracias por considerar este fic como el mejor que haz leido siiiiii! Espero no te arrepientas, en ese caso me lo dices tambien bueno? Y no te preocupes amiga no les romperé el corazón, pero no prometo que todos en la historia saldrán contentos pero… así es la vida jaja las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere. Se que no es imposible enamorarse de uno de esos personajes, yo me enamore de Hinata -- si es cierto, asi que si quieres yo se lo hago saber a Lee jiii cuidate y gracias.

Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fanfic y dejan su opinión, que bueno que les gusta. Si todo el que lo lee dejara review serian muchos ¬¬ jaj. 

Saludo2.

**Capitulo IX: El fuego que nace de mis cenizas y las rojas pupilas de mi amigo.**

Kisame - mi espada ha regreso a mi, fue a parar muy lejos, ese chico es fuerte, pero la próxima ves será diferente - Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

Itachi – ya están aquí – dijo mirando a su compañero.

Kisame – así que comienza la diversión – respondió mientras reía abiertamente.

En un instante se escucho caer el peso de varias personas sobre la hierba del bosque. Eran ocho ninjas con bandas y el símbolo de la aldea oculta entre las hojas tallado en ellas, al parecer la espera de Itachi y Kisame había terminado y una gran batalla se llevaría a cabo.

_**¡Fuera, espada quebrada¡Desaparece a la luz¡Encógete como la niebla fría, llora como el viento en las tierras estériles, más allá de los montes!**_

_**¡No regreses aquí¡Deja vacío este espacio! Perdido y olvidado, más sombrío que la sombra, quédate donde las puertas están cerradas para siempre, hasta los tiempos de un mundo mejor, sin dolor, sin emociones, donde el amor no te obligue a dejar todo atrás. Duerme… ¡duerme para siempre!**_

Lee - no… no es mi momento…

Finalmente el equipo de ninjas de Konoha había llegado a aquel lugar en busca de sus compañeros, encontrándose con una escena realmente perturbadora para ellos, algunos de ellos no sabían como reaccionar a tal revelación. No había nada que hacer, ya era tarde. Otros aceptaron la realidad y solo pensaban en vengar la muerte de sus alumnos, amigos y colegas, otros mantenían la esperanza negándose a aceptar la cruda realidad, no podían permitirse creer en lo que veían ya que eso significaría dejarse envolver por todo el sufrimiento que conlleva perder a las personas que se quieren y que siempre lucharon por la vida de sus amigos.

Mientras uno de ellos más que todos era invadido por la rabia, una furia descontrolada que dejaba ver una mirada maligna y perversa, una mirada de fuego. Sentía como un calor sofocante se expandía desde su pecho llenando su cabeza, la ira empezaba a nublar sus sentidos. No podía creer lo que veía, no quería aceptarlo pero en el fondo estaba consiente de la realidad, y en aquel fondo se encontraba la bestia que se encargaría de hacer todo para satisfacer su sed aprovechando el dolor y la agonía de Naruto, en el fondo sabia que sus amigos habían muerto y sin piedad alguna tomaría la vidas de quien se atrevió a hacerle eso a sus amigos, nada lo detendría ni siquiera el mismo Naruto podía detenerse ahora. 

_**La muerte se llevó a amigos y a hermanos desde la mañana hasta el término del día.**_

_**Un largo sueño duermen ahora bajo los altos árboles, sobre las frescas hierbas del bosque.**_

Kakashi - Itachi Uchiha - pensó para si mismo el portador del sharingan.

Naruto - no… no puede… malditos… los matare! – el chico apretó sus puños tan fuerte que empezaron a sangran. Podía escucharse el crujir de sus dientes y en sus oídos retumbaba el latido de su corazón.

Su chakra crecía a cada segundo, era como una bestia queriendo salir de su jaula, un gran poder oculto liberado por la rabia de su portador, el Jinchuuriki.

Sasuke permanecía con la mirada fija en la persona frente a el sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni siquiera parecía afectarle el hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran muertos, solo podía pensar en la persona que estaba frente a el, sus miradas se cruzaron haciendo eterno ese momento, para ellos dos todo era silencio, no existía nada en ese instante, principalmente para Sasuke. Su momento había llegado, ese momento que había imaginado una y otra vez, ese destino que había tomado contra su voluntad, el propósito de su existencia. Su hermano Itachi estaba finalmente frente a el, nunca imagino que ese momento llegaría tan pronto, sabia que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a su hermano, pero el no pensaba en eso de todas maneras se enfrentaría a el y si fuera necesario moriría peleando por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, todas esas noches de soledad que le había obligado a pasar. Solo pensaba en hacerle pagar cada gota de dolor, cada lágrima, cada minuto sin sus padres, cada segundo que tubo que pasar impregnando su alma en el dolor y el odio.

Kakashi – no! Llegamos tarde… quien quiera que sean, pagaran por esto! – al decir esto empezó a formar el chidori en su mano.

Gai – no habrá piedad – solo alcanzo a decir eso, antes de que las lagrimas humedecieran sus ojos, amenazando con salir.

Sakura y Hinata aun permanecían en shock, la misión había sido un fracaso, ellos habían muerto. Pero no se habían dado cuenta que faltaba uno de ellos y mejor aun, los presentes solo estaban inconcientes. Hinata, con las lágrimas sobre su rostro vio a su primo aparentemente muerto en el suelo y Kisame aun sentado sobre su cuerpo lastimado, luego desvió su vista hacia Shino el cual se encontraba en el mismo estado pero mas lastimado que Neji. Tenía su Byakugan activo y pudo ver a Tenten detrás de una roca atrapada dentro de una esfera de agua, luego se volvió a ver a los demás y pudo ver su red de chakra y notar que no estaban muertos.

Hinata – esperen! Solo están inconcientes pero, necesitan ser atendidos antes de que esa tarde! – dijo la chica pero no fue escuchada por ninguno de los presentes a excepción de Kurenai. 

Kurenai – estas segura Hinata? – pregunto la kunoichi.

Hinata – si, estoy segura – respondió sin desviar la mirada.

Kurenai – puedes ver a Lee?

Hinata – no, esto es extraño. Puedo ver algo, una forma humana a unos kilómetros pero… no creo que sea Lee – dijo muy confundida la ojiblanco.

Kurenai – estas segura? Puedes ver su rostro?

Hinata – si, eso es lo extraño. Su contextura y rostro parecen el de Lee pero… no es el, no puede ser el.

Hinata estaba muy confundida por lo que veía, al parecer en apariencia podría ser Lee, pero con su Byakugan notaba algo mas que le hacia pensar que ese no podía ser su amigo.

Gai – a que te refieres, Hinata? – pregunto el cejudo, el cual estaba muy sorprendido de que su alumno estuviera vivo y que además hubiera escapado y dejado a sus amigos a merced del enemigo – que le pasa?

Hinata – no lo se, puedo verlo pero… no se como explicarles – respondió la chica, cuando en ese momento un grito desgarrador hizo que deshiciera su byakugan, para encontrarse con una escena perturbadora.

La furia había invadido por completo al Uzumaki, las marcas de bigote en su rostro se hicieron profundas, recordando la apariencia de un zorro, sus orbes rojos se dilataron y se paro sobre sus cuatro extremidades. El ambiente se tornaba cada vez más terrorífico en la presencia de ese chakra tan inmenso, maligno, repugnante. Todos los presentes sabían lo que seguía, a excepción de Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura los cuales no sabían que Naruto era el portador del zorro de nueve colas.

_**Una larga sombra se cierne sobre la tierra, y con aura rojo infernal avanzara hacia sus enemigos, los árboles temblaran; la muerte se aproxima hacia el destino de sus enemigos, y al terminar su cometido, las cenizas de estos secaran aun mas su sed de venganza, y en ese momento todo se tornara en un derrame de dolor que arrastrara todo lo conocido. **_

_**Desaparecerá todo lazo que lo una a los hombres débiles sobre la tierra, y sin remordimiento, tomara sus vidas en un acto simple para su infernal conciencia. **_

Su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un manto tan rojo como sus ojos, ese poder se hizo tan inmenso que dejo ver una de las colas del Kyuubi.

Kisame – así que es el, he Itachi? – pregunto a su compañero con una leve sonrisa, el cual solo se limito a asentir.

Gai – quienes son ustedes? – Pregunto al notar las bandas que portaban, lo cual le llamo mucho la atención – Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha – se respondió así mismo al notar los ojos del Uchiha.

Kisame – eso no es importante. Queremos que nos entreguen al chico y puede que los dejemos vivir – dijo manteniendo su típica actitud – queremos el jinchuuriki.

Kakashi al ver a Naruto en ese estado olvido a sus enemigos por un instante, prestándole más atención al chico. El sabia que si se desataba tal poder seria el final de todo, no podrían detener al Kyuubi.

Kakashi – Naruto reacciona! Debes controlarte! No dejes que ese poder te utilice! – intento sacarlo de su estado pero manteniendo la distancia entre ellos, pero este no prestaba atención a las palabras de su sensei.

Kurenai – que pasa Kakashi? No me digas que el sello se ha roto!

Kakashi – no, esto ya había pasado antes, no con tanta intensidad pero ya había pasado – respondió muy nervioso el jounin, lo cual llamo la atención del Uchiha menor, pero este decidió no apartar la mirada de su enemigo.

Sakura – de que hablan? Que es ese sello que dicen? Que pasa con Naruto? - Sakura empezó a recordar aquellas ocasiones en que Naruto despedía un poder inmenso y que parecía sacar fuerza de donde no tenia, recordó también aquella batalla con Orochimaru y esa mirada de fuego que vio en su alegre amigo.

Kakashi – creo que deberían saber esto por el propio Naruto, pero esto es cuestión de supervivencia. Escuchen con atención.

Kakashi les contó acerca del sello del cuarto Hokage y que Naruto era el portador de ese demonio, mientras Hinata no desviaba la vista de Naruto, le parecía increíble todo lo que les contaba Kakashi, pero ahora las cosas tenían mas sentido para ella. El rechazo de los adultos hacia Naruto, toda esa soledad en la que fue obligado a vivir era culpa de ese demonio. Había salvado a la aldea y a cambio la gente solo lo odiaba y despreciaba, realmente es algo injusto. Eso no cambio el aprecio que ella siente por el, al contrario, ahora entendía mas su sufrimiento y no lo abandonaría después de esto.

Sakura - ahora entiendo Naruto… ahora entiendo por todo lo que pasaste. Alguna vez yo también te hice sentir mal, perdóname Naruto - Kakashi-sensei, que quieren esos hombres con Naruto? – Antes de escuchar una respuesta un fuerte viento arranco varios árboles desde su raíz.

Fijaron su vista al origen de tal poder y vieron como se formaban tres colas en el manto de chakra que envolvía a Naruto. Kakashi y los demás Jounin aparte de Kisame e Itachi, eran los únicos que sabían el grado de poder del Kyuubi, y sabían que eso no era nada bueno. Esto hacia que Kakashi y los demás se sintieran aun mas desesperados porque si eso continuaba estaban seguros que Itachi y Kisame no seria sus únicos enemigos, los cuales también sabían las consecuencias de esto, pero no lo habían anticipado, no sabían que el jinchuuriki pudiera controlar tanto poder.

Hasta ese momento Sasuke e itachi permanecían en silencio esperando uno el ataque del otro cuando Sasuke quedo aterrorizado ante el mangekyo sharingan de su hermano, aquellos ojos que había visto hace tiempo.

"Hermano estúpido. Si quieres matarme¡maldíceme¡ódiame! Puedes llevar una existencia despreciable si quieres. Huye... escapa... ¡aférrate desesperadamente a la vida!. Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí."

Esas eran las palabras que rebotaban en su mente, el miedo lo invadía al pensar en aquel momento hace ya muchos años. El aun no tenia unos ojos como esos, aun no estaba listo.

Sasuke - no… no! – dijo en un grito de desahogo – esto terminara aquí y ahora!

Kakashi – Sasuke! Que vas a hacer? 

_**Las hojas eran largas, la hierba era verde, las umbelas de los abetos altas y hermosas y en el claro se vio una luz de estrellas en el cielo centelleante.**_

_**Sakura bailaba allí, a la música de una flauta invisible, con una luz de estrellas en los cabellos y en las vestiduras brillantes.**_

_**Allí llegue desde los montes fríos y anduve extraviado entre las hojas y los cerezos y donde rodaba el río de mi amada,**_

_**Iba afligido a solas.**_

_**Mientras allá muy lejos en la cima ella bailaba, llevando alrededor de los pies una bruma de plata estremecida. Cuando el invierno hubo pasado, ella volvió, y como una alondra que sube y una lluvia que cae y un agua que se funde en burbujas su canto liberó la repentina primavera.**_

_**Vi brotar las flores y los cerezos a los pies de la joven, y aliviado otra vez espere que ella bailara y cantara sobre los prados de hierbas.**_

_**Ella se volvió a mirarme, corrí velozmente¡Sakura¡Sakura! y ella se detuvo entonces, escuchando.**_

_**Se quedó allí un instante y mi voz fue como un encantamiento, y centelleando se abandonó a mis brazos.**_

_**Mientras la miraba a los ojos entre las sombras de sus cabellos rosas pude ver brillar allí en un espejo la luz temblorosa de las estrellas.**_

_**Sakura… flor de Konoha.**_

Sasuke se encontraba tirado en el suelo debido a un golpe propinado por Itachi, Kakashi había intentado detenerlo pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Gai se había lanzado sobre Kisame sin mucho efecto, la diferencia de fuerza era mucha ya que Kisame tenia mucho mas chakra que Gai, aun así este ultimo era experto en usar la fuerza bruta y Kisame sabia que Lee había aprendido el jutsu de manipulación de las puertas celestiales de su sensei Maito Gai, así que debía tener cuidado de no confiarse como la ultima vez. 

Todo esto mientras Naruto seguía siendo cegado por el odio y el dolor. Al ver a Sasuke lanzarse sobre Itachi sin lograr nada solo hizo que su rabia aumentara mas aun, por un momento se sintió impotente pero luego recordó aquellas vez en el puente Naruto cuando Sasuke salvo su vida en la batalla contra Haku, no pudo evitar sentirse aun mas eufórico al ver a su amigo en la misma situación, no podía permitir que eso volviera a suceder, ahora lo protegería a su manera, no dejaría que alguien mas cayera mientras el estuviera cerca.

Mientras, Sakura y Hinata permanecían observando la escena sintiéndose impotentes al no poder hacer nada, en esa batalla no había lugar para ellas, se sentían demasiado débiles como para intervenir, además habían recibido ordenes de sus maestros de que permanecieran al margen.

Kisame – Itachi, este chico puede ser un problema, se esta haciendo cada vez mas fuerte.

Itachi – a juzgar por el flujo de chakra puede que tengamos problemas, hay que actuar ahora.

Kakashi – Sasuke, acéptalo no estas a su nivel, debes saber cuando retroceder – dijo intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

Sasuke – no me importa, este es mi camino – respondió mientras trataba de incorporarse lo cual fue inútil, volvió a caer sobre sus rodillas – entonces… tendré que usar esto.

Kakashi, al escuchar eso entendió a que se refería, Sasuke pensaba usar el cello de maldición que le había puesto Orochimaru.

Kakashi – Sasuke, se lo que estas pensando, ese poder es demasiado para ti, te consumirá por completo!

Sasuke – ya le dije que no me importa! Si esta es la única manera, pues que así será.

La marca de maldición empezó a cubrir su cuerpo haciéndolo cada vez más fuerte. Sakura volvió a ser invadido por el miedo al recordar aquella vez, nunca había visto una mirada de tanto odio en su querido amigo y ahora volvía a suceder, sin duda alguna las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Itachi - veo que sigues igual, hermano. Aunque… hay algo diferente en ti

El viento soplaba cada vez mas fuerte arrasando todo a su paso, era un poder incontrolable. En un instante Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos apareciendo luego frente a Itachi, este no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y fue lanzado a una gran distancia por Naruto solo usando su chakra. Esto último hizo que Sasuke dirigiera una mirada de odio hacia Naruto, dándole a entender que le molestaba que interfiriera en su batalla, pero a Naruto era lo que menos le importaba.

El impacto causado por el chakra de Naruto había causado mucha destrucción lo que le dio la oportunidad a Kisame de hacer algo que ni siquiera tenia planeado, pero la desesperación y las circunstancias eran demasiado grabes para dudar. Al disiparse el polvo los ninjas de konoha aun permanecían en guardia, Naruto aun estaba en el lugar donde había caído después de golpear a Itachi, luego dirigió una mirada a Kisame y vio algo que hizo hervir su sangre aun mas. Kisame había tomado a Hinata por la espalda y puso un Kunai en su cuello, el sabia que era algo desesperado pero era la única salida que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

Kisame – muy bien, no se como, pero… espero que puedan controlar al chico o esta niña sufrirá las consecuencias.

Kurenai – mas te vale que la sueltes maldito!

Kisame – o que? – pregunto riendo levemente

Kakashi – error, no hay manera para detenerlo. Sueltes a Hinata o no Naruto se lanzara sobre ti.

Ese era el gatillo… el Kyuubi se sentía cada vez mas cerca de la libertad, el sabia que la rabia de Naruto era la llave para romper el cello, eso lo liberaría de su prisión y poco a poco se iba abriendo paso en la conciencia del chico.

Hinata – Naruto no! Tu no eres así! Yo se que tu… puedes tomar el control – dijo intentando sacarlo de su estado, llorando abiertamente. 

El ver a aquella persona tan querida envuelto por ese manto tan diabólico le causaba un dolor indescriptible, no podía soportar verlo mas así. Las palabras de la chica no surtieron efecto sobre Naruto, ese estado mental era demasiado profundo y el no podía escucharla. 

Kisame vio acercarse lentamente la mirada de Naruto hacia el. Y sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, aquel poder que se hacia mas grande a cada segundo estaba a punto de depositar su rabia sobre el y nada podría detenerlo, y en ese instante sintió un calor insoportable traspasar su estomago desde la espalda lo que causo que debilitara su agarre y que Hinata se soltara y de inmediato se alejo hasta quedar a cierta distancia de Kisame.

El hombre de piel azul ante tal dolor decidió averiguar que lo había causo y miro hacia su estomago encontrarse con un brazo muy conocido para el, un brazo cubierto por vendas y ahora manchado con su sangre. Y escucho una voz que le hizo recordar.

Lee – Puerta de la sorpresa – dijo el chico aparentemente calmado – te habías olvidado de mí.

_**No es oro todo lo que reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida; a las raíces profundas no llega la escarcha; el hombre vigoroso no se marchita.**_

_**De las cenizas subirá un fuego, y una luz asomará en las sombras; el descoronado será de nuevo rey, forjarán otra vez la espada rota, mi alma rota.**_

Todos quedaron estupefactos al ver esa escena, Lee estaba ahí y acabo con Kisame de un solo golpe. Esto hizo que los demás recobraran la esperanza y se sintieran mas aliviados. La situación paso de ser una amarga pelea por la venganza a estar casi todo bajo control a excepción de Naruto. Todos seguían con vida, al menos por ahora. Para la mayoría de ellos fue como despertar de una pesadilla, aunque aun quedaba Itachi en alguna parte del bosque, ellos sabían que no podía ser eliminado con ese ataque. Todo esto había pasado en cuestión de pocos minutos, desde la llegada de los ninjas de Konoha hasta la aparición de Lee, pero para ellos cada segundo era como una lucha eterna.

Gai – Lee! Lee! – Grito con desesperación – pensábamos que estabas mue… - no termino la frase cuando Lee continuo hablando con Kisame.

Lee – ahora vas a pagar! – Dijo sacando lentamente el brazo del cuerpo de Kisame – esto no termina aquí.

Kisame – tienes razón – respondió tosiendo mucha sangre – al menos no para ustedes.

Sakura - Lee, es increíble… yo había llegado a pensar que estabas muerto.

Hinata - me alegra que estés bien amigo

Después de esto, la prisión de agua de Kisame se deshizo y Tenten quedo en el suelo, a esto Hinata afirmo que era Tenten e indico la dirección y Sakura se apresuro a ir a levantar.

Sasuke había ido tras Itachi, Kakashi intento detenerlo pero fue en vano. Se detuvo cuando Hinata con su Byakugan activo le dijo que este ya se había ido, luego de pensarlo unos instante decidió ir tras el, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenia de vengarse de su hermano, solo quería acabar con esa pesadilla lo mas pronto posible, ese era el propósito de su vida. Kakashi fue tras su alumno, este no quería ser descubierto por Sasuke así que lo siguió con mucho cuidado, temía que fuera a cometer una locura.

Kisame saco lentamente una aguja sembom. Tenía pegado en un extremo un papel con una especia de conjuro.

Lee – no vas a tocarme con eso.

Sakura - pero… hay algo diferente en Lee, no parece el mismo - pensó para si misma mientras dejaba a Tenten recostada en un árbol.

Kisame – no… no es para ti – al decir esto, lanzo la aguja hacia la persona que estaba mas cerca de el en ese momento, aparte de Lee y Naruto. La aguja había alcanzado a Sakura en su pecho. – di en el blanco.

Lee - pude… hubiera podido detenerla si no me hubiera confiado, maldición… maldito! – grito desesperadamente el chico, y decidió darle un ultimo golpe atravesando su tórax desde la espalda.

Hinata – Sakura! Estas bien – pero la pelirrosada no respondía – Sakura di algo!

Kurenai, Gai, Hinata y Lee corrieron a ver como estaba Sakura, pero esta solo los miraba y no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Kurenai – la aguja no penetro profundo, el mayor efecto debió causarlo el cello que tiene pegado – dijo sacando la aguja del pecho de la pelirrosada con mucho cuidado.

Lee – Sakura! No! No te duermas solo di algo, por favor dime como estas. Perdóname, no pude protegerte, perdóname Sakura, perdóname! – Lloraba con desesperación – di algo por favor Sakura!

Sakura – Lee, estoy… bie… bien – dijo con la voz entrecortada – no pasa nada. Ahora, Naruto es el que debe preocuparles.

Eran los gritos de una bestia enfurecida, a punto de salir de su jaula. La cuarta cola se había formado en el manto de Naruto, sus ojos se llenaron de rojo por completo y aquel chakra tan perverso y maligno se apoderaba cada vez mas de su conciencia, era todo lo que el Kyuubi necesitaba, había llegado su momento, su libertad estaba cerca. 

Hinata no resistió mas ver esa situación y decidió acercarse lentamente hasta quedar frente a el. La piel de Naruto empezó a desprenderse de su cuerpo y sangraba abundantemente, Hinata poso lentamente su mano sobre su rostro herido y lo acaricio con ternura. La mano de Hinata era lastimada constantemente por ese terrible chakra. Naruto sentía tanto dolor que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia frente a el.

Kurenai – Hinata, no te acerques, es peligroso!

Hinata – no nos hará daño, el no es así… no el Naruto que yo conozco – ahora las lagrimas llenaban su rostro dejando ver su agonia.

Kurenai – entiende Hinata, ahora Naruto no es el mismo!

_**Una larga sombra se cierne sobre la tierra, y con aura de oscuridad avanzara hacia sus enemigos, los árboles temblaran; la muerte se aproxima hacia el destino de sus enemigos, y al terminar su cometido, las cenizas de estos secaran aun mas su sed de venganza, y en ese momento todo se tornara en un derrame de dolor que arrastrara todo lo conocido. **_

_**Desaparecerá todo lazo que lo una a los hombres débiles sobre la tierra y sin remordimiento tomara sus vidas en un acto simple para su infernal conciencia.**_

Sumergido en esa ola de dolor físico y mental, Naruto levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con una luz en ese camino de oscuridad, vio una mirada de tristeza y preocupación, a la vez transmitía amor, y un despliegue de sentimientos que el nunca había probado. Esas lagrimas eran tan conocidas para el y ese par de ojos blancos como la luna y puros como la nieve.

_**Te posaste frente a mí, como una mariposa esperando ser atrapada; quise apartar la mirada, me ardía.  
Vi como cambiaba, como nunca tuviste alas; me sentí tan vivo, yo fui tu cambio.  
**_

_**Tome tus ojos, los guarde en mi mente, los puse detrás de un cristal; bese tus alas  
y reí.**_

Vi como me cambiabas, como nunca tuviste alas; me siento tan alto; yo vi tu cambio  
como si siempre hubieras estado conmigo.  


_**Yo, yo, yo... Mire la luz, desvié mi mirada, te di el arma que me lanzo lejos y acepte tu regalo.**_

**Continuara…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ahí esta Lee para las que lo extrañaban. Dentro de poco subire el capitulo X espero que les guste ya que me estoy rompiendo la cabeza aunque no todo me sale como quiero.

Chau.


	10. Sueño: La calidez de los brazos de la be

Perdonen por la tardanza, se que he dicho eso muchas veces pero como ya sabrán algunos perdí todos los datos de mi disco duro, incluidos dos capítulos

Perdonen por la tardanza, se que he dicho eso muchas veces pero como ya sabrán algunos perdí todos los datos de mi disco duro, incluidos dos capítulos. Pero les aseguro que este es mejor, se que tal vez la espera no valió mucho la pena y que puede que este un poco aburrido pero así es esto XD. En este capitulo decidí cambiar el formato, díganme cual les gusta mas, si este o el antiguo. Aunque no se por que el texto cambia de orden al subirlo a la pagina. También decidí usar los sufijos japoneses de ves en cuando pero solo en el caso de Hinata porque creo que el "Naruto-kun" Ya forma parte de su tímida personalidad. Solo lo usare de esta forma porque en realidad no se mucho de ellos ya que soy latinoamericano y nuestra versión no los tiene, además que Hinata casi no tartamudea y Naruto siempre dice ¡de veras! todo el tiempo en ves del clásico ¡dattebayo! : D pero eso ya es otra cosa.

Muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué paso con Kiba? no estaba Kiba en el fic? Bueno, no me explico como borre esa parte, seguramente lo borre accidentalmente y no me di cuenta. Se supone que Kiba al ver a Shino aparentemente muerto se lanza contra el primero que ve, en este caso Kisame el cual lo mando a bolar con un ataque simple y luego Kiba dice un par de palabra. Pero descuiden no se perdieron de mucho. La verdad no se como se me paso así que pido disculpas.

De veras lamento haber tardado tanto, es que no tenia tiempo ¡de veras! yo siempre he dicho que 24 horas son muy poco. Uno debería dormir cada dos semanas o algo así XD.

Ya se acerca el final, no diré cuantos capítulos restan pero puede que el próximo sea el ultimo (tal vez) no quiero apresurar las cosas pero esto es un compromiso mas y no me gusta dejar esperando a nadie.

Sin más rodeos los dejo con el fic y no estaría mal que me endulzaran el ego de ves en cuando XD es broma, solo me interesa que me den su opinión sincera sobre esto.

**Capitulo X: Sueño: La calidez de los brazos de la bestia**

- Lee, nunca pude imaginar que era eso que te hacia sufrir tanto. Nunca pude darme cuenta por mi mismo que era eso que te daba fuerzas y al mismo tiempo te las quitaba. - Gai se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas en los últimos minutos. Cada vez que dirigía una mirada a su pupilo no podía dejar de pensar en el hermoso futuro del mundo Ninja con personas como el, y del mundo en si. Personas que lo dan todo por sus seres amados, por sus amigos, Personas que restan valor a sus propias vidas para defender a otras. Un niño de 13 años le había dado a entender sin palabras lo que era su camino Ninja, el camino que debería recorrer cada persona.

**FlashBack**

Conversaba el alumno con su maestro, una tarde, después de un día pesado de entrenamiento arduo y sin descanso. El

Entrenamiento habitual para el, pero algo que dejaría fuera de combate a cualquier persona con menos fuerza de voluntad que cierto cejudo.

- Y si te gusta tanto, Lee, porque no se lo dices? – aludía el maestro a su alumno, intentando darle ánimos haciendo sus típicos gestos.

- No es solo que me guste, Gai-sensei, es más que eso… Además no es tan sencillo – respondió el alumno con un semblante depresivo muy inusual en el.

Gai - no puede haber algo mas sencillo en la vida que declarar tu amor por alguien, Lee.

**Fin FlashBack**

- Ahora entiendo, Lee. "Es mas que eso" ahora entiendo el significado de esas palabras. El amor que sientes por Sakura, es mas de lo que yo o cualquier persona pueda imaginar, solo tu puedes saber lo que sientes… y lo que se siente que ella no sienta lo mismo por ti. Pero aun pienso que… tal vez algún día te ganes su corazón, y cuando llegue ese día no sentiré sorpresa porque se de lo que eres capaz, mi querido amigo, Se de lo que es capaz un corazón como el tuyo.

Mi mente y corazón no lograban entender por que tanta obsesión por esa chica, pero finalmente lo entiendo y lamento no haberlo hecho antes y poder ayudarte e intentar decirte las palabras necesarias para darte ánimos. Creo que ese sentimiento fue mejor maestro que yo… creo que eso te hizo mas fuerte que todos estos años de entrenamiento. Deberías estar muerto, Lee. Tu cuerpo no debería resistir tanto, pero después de todo eso, aun estas aquí. Aun sigues amando y… quien sabe, puede que eso no te deje morir nunca.

Una vez te dije que no podía haber algo más sencillo en la vida que expresar tu amor por alguien. Ahora entiendo que me equivoque, no es algo que se pueda dibujar, cantar o escribir. Solo puede ser transmitido de un corazón a otro, esa es la única forma de poder entenderlo. Eso es lo que haz hecho hoy, haz demostrado que… no hay amor mas grande que el dar la vida por un amigo, no hay amor mas grande que el dar la vida por quien uno ama. Demostraste que mas duro que la piedra y el hierro son la carne y el hueso.

Siempre decías que yo era el mejor de todos, siempre me hiciste saber que yo era tu ejemplo a seguir, querías ser como yo. Ahora soy yo quien te mira y me siento orgulloso de ser tu maestro. Espero… espero algún día llegar a tener un corazón como el tuyo.

--

- Que paso con Naruto, Como esta?. – pregunto una preocupada Sakura, la cual permanecía recostada.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Estan cuidando de el ahora – respondió su amigo cejudo sosteniéndola en brazos.- el estará bien, se esta recuperando muy rápido. El es sorprendente, es la llama de la juventud que arde en su corazon! – dijo esto ultimo intentando reflejar la energía y alegría que lo caracteriza pero sin lograr un buen resultado.

- Si. Es la llama… la llama de la juventud. – Sakura intentaba incorporarse pero se sentía cada vez mas agotada. No quería preocupar a los demás pero sentía como si toda su energía se fuera poco a poco. Aun así, le brindo una calida sonrisa a Lee haciéndole creer que todo estaba bien. – Lee, sabes… me siento muy mal por mi actitud hacia Naruto. Ahora imagino todo lo que debió haber sufrido, el solo, sin padres, nadie que le diera palabras de esperanza. Todos lo herian con sus palabras y su desprecio y sin embargo nunca lo he visto profesar odio hacia ninguna persona.

- Si. Así es nuestro Naruto. Nos ha cambiado la vida a muchos – respondió el chico de cabello negro, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Hinata la cual tenia a Naruto recostado sobre sus piernas. Como una madre que duerme tiernamente a su hijo, contándole cuentos para que pueda conciliar el sueño.

- Y pensar que… alguna vez yo lo desprecie de la misma forma. – la chica hablaba con dificultad, como si le faltara el aire. Sus ojos color perla se humedecieron al pensar que tal vez ella había contribuido a la miseria en la que había vivido su joven amigo.

- No vale la pena lamentarse, solo descansa, intenta dormirte saldremos a Konoha de inmediato. Veras que todo se pondrán bien… tu también te recuperaras. – dijo el chico al darse cuenta del estado de Sakura.

- Sabes que paso con Sakuke? - Mantenía un semblante triste.

- Sinceramente no se. Pero estoy seguro que Kakashi-sensei lo traerá de vuelta. No te preocupes por nada Sakura. – mantenía su vista fija en los ojos de Sakura. No desperdiciaría otro momento de su vida ignorando las historias que encerraban esos hermosos ojos color jade, no había luchado contra la muerte para perder a la persona que mas ama.

- Que tal tu, Lee? No dejas de sorprendernos, acabaste tu solo con ese tipo. Era realmente fuerte y tú lo derrotaste de un solo golpe ¿Cómo es eso? – la chica preguntaba muy angustiada temiendo la respuesta de su amigo. Ella sabia que el había abierto las puertas celestiales y por lo que conocía de esa técnica es que las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran pocas al llegar a un nivel tan alto como el lo había hecho. – te vez débil. No debiste sacrificarte de esa forma – comento tristemente la palirosada.

- Ningún sacrificio es demasiado por mis amigos, Sakura. Además, imagina que hubiera pasado con Naruto si no hubiera actuado. Puede que la historia fuera otra, el poder del zorro de nueve colas esta fuera de nuestro alcance, pertenece a otra dimensión. Por mi no te preocupes yo estaré bien…

La chica aun yacía en los brazos de Lee. El no podía negar que le encantaba la idea de que ella se quedara dormida en sus brazos, seria un sueño hecho realidad. Lo que el no sabia es que poco a poco ese sueño se materializaba mientras la pelirrosada se quedaba dormida en sus brazos, acogida por el calor del lastimado y magullado cuerpo de Lee. El casi podía sentir los latidos de sus corazones formando un ritmo hipnótico… un ritmo para dormir a la bestia verde de Konoha y la doncella en sus brazos, "La bella y la bestia"

--

Dos siluetas yacían sobre los árboles bañados por el sol naciente de ese día tan soleado. Una de ellas miraba fijamente el horizonte esperando encontrar algo. Tal vez una respuesta o algo que le mostrara el camino.

- Se ha ido, Sasuke. No conseguirás nada con estar aquí parado, el no regresara mágicamente. Además, sabes que no estas listo para enfrentarte a el, seria inútil y no conseguirías tu venganza. Ese es tu sueño no? No permitas que los impulsos o la ira guíen tus actos. – Kakashi intentaba convencer a su alumno de regresar con el.

- No me hable de ira! Usted no sabe lo que es eso! Usted no sabe lo que es perderlo todo! Y he prometido matar a mi único hermano, lo único que queda de mi familia. La única persona que me hace recordar… recordar aquellos tiempos en que yo era feliz, si… yo era feliz y el me lo quito todo. De mi feliz pasado solo queda el y he prometido matarlo. Ese es mi camino Ninja. – con cada palabras dejaba ver la ira que albergaba en si y a la vez la frustración que sentía al haber desaprovechado su gran oportunidad.

- Te equivocas, Sasuke. Te comprendo más de lo que imaginas. – al decir esto cerro su único ojo visible, como recordando viejos tiempos. – volvamos Sasuke. Debes hacerte mas fuerte, aun no estas listo.

- Es cierto. – Kakashi quedo sorprendido con estas ultimas palabras de su alumno, no podía creer que admitía ser inferior a alguien. – aun no estoy listo, aun no tengo unos ojos como los suyos… cuando los tenga, iré a el…

--

Parecía como si el tiempo no pasara. Todo lo acontecido, desde la palea hasta la situación actual había pasado en pocos minutos y ahora todo estaba mas tranquilo.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos tras sus oscuras gafas, encontrándose con los ojos carmesí de su sensei. Primero veía borroso, no podía distinguir mucho pero lentamente se reincorporaba.

- Que paso? Lo último que recuerdo es que… nos sorprendió uno de ellos y luego Tenten y yo… creo que estuve inconciente. – Decía un confundido Shino.- dígame que paso?

- Cálmate Shino, todo acabo. Llegamos a tiempo. Tenten esta con Neji, el aun se encuentra débil – respondió calmadamente la kunoichi. – en cambio tu, usaste demasiado tu chakra. Será mejor que no hagas mucho esfuerzo por ahora.

- Pero… que paso mientras estuve inconciente? – resoplo mirando la destrucción a su alrededor. Parece como si hubiera azotado un huracán.

- Algo así… luego te explico. Ahora debemos ir a Konoha. Sakura, Lee y Naruto necesitan atención medica. – señalaba con la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Lee junto a Sakura. - Además tú y Neji se encuentran muy débiles, no podemos perder más tiempo.

- Lee… intente encontrarlo pero no pude llegar a el, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba. – dirigió su vista hacia Neji. – ni siquiera el pudo verlo con el Byakugan. Que paso con esos Ninja que nos atacaron?

- Lee derroto a uno de ellos, el otro era Uchiha Itachi y desapareció después de ser atacado por Naruto.

- Uchiha Itachi… no entiendo que querian de nosotros. – pensaba el Shino. - Como esta Lee? – pregunto.

- No… no sabría decirte, pero físicamente se ve en muy mal estado y aun así no veo que corra algún peligro.

- Lee abrió las…

- Lo se. – dijo la sensei adivinando lo que diría Shino.

- Y… Tenten, como se encuentra ella? – pregunto el domador de insectos. Intentaba no poner mucho entusiasmo en la pregunta para no revelar su verdadera intención ni interés por la respuesta.

- Ella esta bien, al menos mejor que ustedes. No te preocupes. – esa fue la sencilla respuesta de Kurenai, la cual fue suficiente para Shino.

- Voy a ver como esta Kiba. Puedes levantarte? – Shino no respondió a la pregunta e intento ponerse de pie. Primero retrocedió un poco al darse cuenta de lo débil que estaba, pero poco a poco se reponía.

--

Hinata se encontraba con su chaqueta completamente cubierta de sangre por tener en brazos a Naruto. Sus heridas ya casi habían sanado por completo.

Pocos o nadie entendía como Hinata pudo penetrar en la mente de Naruto y hacer retroceder el Bijuu de nueve colas, el más grande de todos. Un demonio capas de acabar con cualquier persona con solo un soplido y Hinata lo había detenido solo acercándose a el y demostrándole a su querido amigo ese lugar tan especial que ocupa en su interior.

- Naruto-kun… - era todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Hinata cada vez que recordaba como después del despertar de una pesadilla cada segundo que había vivido hace minutos atrás. Pero aun así, estaba segura de que por más dolorosa que fue la escena para ella, para su amigo debió ser mucho peor.

_**Mi espíritu se alimenta de recuerdos. Recuerda y ríe, recuerda y llora y muere. No te olvidare, no quiero. Me elevare y sentiré el calor quemar mis alas.  
**_

- No… no lo permitiré. Mientras yo viva jamás volverás a sentir ese dolor, jamás! Yo me haré más fuerte y te protegeré. Me haré mas fuerte, este es mi camino Ninja!. – La ojiblanco estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y a la vez con su mirada pérdida en un rostro herido, no por una batalla, si no por el sufriendo de toda una vida. Un camino que le habían encomendado desde su primer día de vida. Desde entonces su vida había sida infeliz. – Pero no volverá a suceder mientras yo este aquí, Naruto-kun…

Ahora su mirada dejaba ver una chispa de esperanza y determinación al pensar en todo el camino que le quedaba por delante y aunque tal vez el chico no supiera claramente los sentimientos de Hinata ella seguiría apoyándolo pero no en el silencio como hasta ahora, si no siendo la mejor amiga para el, una compañera en el camino.

De un momento a otro una mano se poso en su hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Estas bien, Hinata? – pregunto el chico de mejillas tatuadas junto a su perro. – déjame vendarte ese brazo.

- Gracias, Kiba. – fue la sencilla respuesta de la chica mientras su compañero tomaba su brazo con suma delicadeza.

--

- Tenten, que paso con Lee? – pregunto con voz cansada el portador del Byakugan a su compañera Tenten.

- Lee… la verdad no se, pero se que estará bien. Por ahora solo descansa. – respondió la muchacha.

- Gai, no podemos esperar a Kakashi, tenemos muchas vidas a cargo. Tampoco sabemos que tiene Sakura, esto podría ser grabe. Creo conocer este conjuro – dijo, tendiéndole el trozo de papel que había desprendido de la aguja que penetro el pecho se Sakura. – por lo que se de el, Sakura podría estar en peligro, aunque veo que no ha causado efecto, tal vez no llego a penetras la profundidad requerida. Eso debió matarla al instante, aun así no debemos arriesgarnos y ni hablar de Lee, es sorprendente que siga vivo. A su edad esa técnica seria mortal y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. – Kurenai evitaba ser escuchada por los demás, no quería empeorar la situación que Vivian actualmente, ya había demasiada presión sobre ellos. – además, solo mira a Naruto. Es lo más increíble que he visto, a pesar de perder tanta sangre sigue vivo y se recupera a una velocidad sorprendente.

- Naruto o Sakura no son los que me preocupan ahora, Kurenai. No me mal entiendas, me interesa la seguridad de los demás pero ellos ya están fuera de peligro. Lee es la persona que tiene pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir, por lo que dijo Hinata, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo.

- Es cierto. Cuando lo vio a lo lejos, dijo que parecía Lee pero había algo diferente en el, que estaba cambiando. – dijo la mujer muy intrigada. – no se a que se refería.

- Hablaremos de eso cuando al llegar a Konoha. Por ahora es mejor que partamos a paso doble. Ya hemos descansado bastante así que llegaremos en poco tiempo, tal vez en un día o menos. Kakashi nos alcanzara.

- Tienes razón. Andando…

--

Mientras tanto, nuestro amigo soñaba con su amada en brazos. Soñaba con sus sueños, soñaba en sueños, deseando nunca despertar y quedarse por siempre arrastrando sus pies sobre las nubes de ese dulce sueño.

_**Las hojas eran largas, la hierba era verde, las umbelas de los abetos altas y hermosas y en el claro se vio una luz de estrellas en el cielo centelleante.**_

_**Sakura bailaba allí, a la música de una flauta invisible, con una luz de estrellas en los cabellos y en las vestiduras brillantes.**_

_**Allí llegue desde los montes fríos y anduve extraviado entre las hojas y los cerezos y donde rodaba el río de mi amada, Iba afligido a solas. Espié entre las hojas del abeto y vi maravillado unas flores de oro sobre el manto y las mangas de la joven, y el cabello la seguía como una sombra. **_

_**El encantamiento reanimó mis pies condenados a errar por las colinas y me precipite, vigoroso y rápido, a alcanzar los rayos de la luna. Entre los bosques del país de los ellos ella huyó levemente con pies que bailaban y dejándome a solas errando todavía, escuchando en la floresta callada. **_

_**Allí escuchó a menudo el sonido volante de los pies tan ligeros como hojas de tilo o la música que fluye bajo tierra y gorjea en huecos ocultos. Ahora yacen marchitas las hojas del abeto y una por una suspirando caen las hojas de las hayas oscilando en el bosque de invierno.**_

_**La seguí por siempre, caminando muy lejos; las hojas de los años eran una alfombra espesa, a la luz de la luna y a los rayos de las estrellas que temblaban en los cielos helados. El manto de la joven brillaba a la luz de la luna mientras allá muy lejos en la cima ella bailaba, llevando alrededor de los pies una bruma de plata estremecida. **_

_**Cuando el invierno hubo pasado, ella volvió, y como una alondra que sube y una lluvia que cae y un agua que se funde en burbujas su canto liberó la repentina primavera. Vi brotar las flores y los árboles de cerezos a los pies de la joven, y aliviado otra vez espere que ella bailara y cantara sobre los prados de hierbas.**_

_**Ella se volvió a mirarme, corrí velozmente ¡Sakura¡ Sakura! y ella se detuvo entonces, escuchando. Se quedó allí un instante y mi voz fue como un encantamiento, y centelleando se abandonó a mis brazos.**_

_**Mientras la miraba a los ojos entre las sombras de sus cabellos rosas pude ver brillar allí como en un espejo la luz temblorosa de las estrellas.**_

_**Sakura… Flor de Konoha.**_

_**Lo envolvió con una iluminada cabellera y brazos de plata resplandeciente. **_

_**Larga fue la ruta que les trazó la vida sobre montañas pedregosas, grises y frías, por habitaciones de hierro y puertas de sombra y florestas nocturnas sin mañana. Los mares que separan se extendieron entre ellos y sin embargo al fin de nuevo se encontraron y en el bosque cantando sin tristeza desaparecieron hace ya muchos años…**_

(Cuento de J.R.R. Tolkien adaptado a esta historia)

**Continuara…**

**Notas del Autor.**

Ahí estuvo el capitulo X, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas. Perdón por la mala gramática, espero eso no haya sido un problema y que hayan entendido todo perfectamente. Recuerden decirme si continuo o no con este formato. Personalmente creo que este es más simple y fácil de leer.

El próximo capitulo será mas movidito (en caso de que no sea el final) Cuídense y no olviden dejar su opinión sobre el capitulo.

Chaito! De veras!


	11. Camino de lágrimas

**Capitulo XI: Camino de lágrimas**

_**Cuando el invierno hubo pasado, ella volvió, y como una alondra que sube y una lluvia que cae y un agua que se funde en burbujas su canto liberó la repentina primavera. Vi brotar las flores y los árboles de cerezos a los pies de la joven, y aliviado otra vez espere que ella bailara y cantara sobre los prados de hierbas.**_

_**Ella se volvió a mirarme, corrí velozmente ¡Sakura¡ Sakura! y ella se detuvo entonces, escuchando. Se quedó allí un instante y mi voz fue como un encantamiento, y centelleando se abandonó a mis brazos.**_

_**Mientras la miraba a los ojos entre las sombras de sus cabellos rosas pude ver brillar allí como en un espejo la luz temblorosa de las estrellas.**_

_**Sakura… Flor de Konoha.**_

_**Lo envolvió con una iluminada cabellera y brazos de plata resplandeciente. **_

_**Larga fue la ruta que les trazó la vida sobre montañas pedregosas, grises y frías, por habitaciones de hierro y puertas de sombra y florestas nocturnas sin mañana. Los mares que separan se extendieron entre ellos y sin embargo al fin de nuevo se encontraron y en el bosque cantando sin tristeza desaparecieron hace ya muchos años…**_

(Cuento de J.R.R. Tolkien adaptado a esta historia)

-

**-**

**-**

-

-

-

-

_**Oh, vagabundos de la tierra en sombras, no desesperéis. Pues aunque oscuros se alcen todos los bosques terminarán al fin viendo pasar el sol descubierto: el sol poniente, el sol naciente, el fin del día y el principio del día. Al este o al oeste, los bosques acabarán.**_

-

-

El equipo de doce Ninjas ya había llegado a Konoha después de recorrer a toda velocidad y sin descanso un largo camino. Lee, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban internados hace seis horas en el hospital de Konoha y habían sido atendidos por la quinta Hokage en persona.

Tsunade se encontraba hablando a puertas cerradas con Kakashi, Gai y la madre de Sakura. La quinta les explicaba la situación en la que se encontraba cada uno de ellos, dando a entender que Sakura se encontraba en el mayor peligro y que su vida estaba en riesgo.

- Sakura se debilita poco a poco y a este ritmo no puedo hacer nada. Es como si su corazón disminuyera su ritmo con el tiempo, no podría decir a ciencia cierta cuando… - la quinta hizo una pausa pensando como explicarlo de la manera más apropiada, pero no había más que dejar las cosas claras desde el principio. – puede que su corazón se detenga en cualquier momento. – las palabras de Tsunade salieron con dificultad al dar tan mala noticia. Podía sentirse la pena en su tono de voz al presagiar la muerte de uno de los Ninjas a su cargo.

Estas últimas palabras dejaron salir el llanto de una madre que esta a punto de perder a su querida hija.

- Pero Tsunade-sama, no hay nada que hacer? – pregunto la madre entre lagrimas.

- Si. Pero ya no queda tiempo. No se que clase de Jutsu usaron en ella pero su corazón ya no se puede salvar, se deteriora con el paso de las horas. Pero tal vez si… - la habitación volvió a quedar en un incomodo silencio por un momento.

- Que tiene en mente Tsunade-sama? – ahora fue Kakashi quien rompió el silencio con la pregunta.

- Haremos lo que sea Tsunade. Que necesita? – pregunto un temeroso Gai. En el fondo sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta seria algo muy difícil o imposible de conseguir en tan poco tiempo. Según la Hokage, el corazón de Sakura se deterioraba rápidamente y ella misma ya había dicho que no quedaba tiempo. Al mismo tiempo pasaban por su mente aquellas ocasiones en las que su alumno le expreso con infinita pasión que daría lo que sea por proteger a la persona que mas ama. También sabia que a pesar de que Lee se encontraba recuperándose de la ultima batalla no lo pensaría dos veces en levantarse de su cama, aunque sea arrastrándose para proteger la vida de Sakura.

- Necesitamos… un nuevo corazón. – con tan pocas palabras la Hokage dejo inerte las esperanzas de salvar a Sakura. Era imposible encontrar un donante en tan poco tiempo. Además debía ser compatible el tipo de sangre y el tejido, era prácticamente imposible a estas alturas. – pero dudo que podamos encontrarlo entre el poco tiempo que nos queda. Lo ciento mucho señora, pero no podemos hacer nada por Sakura.

Las palabras terminan cortando más que cualquier navaja. Las palabras podrían matar a una persona o hacer que otras se levanten de sus cenizas.

La madre se Sakura se encontraba destrozada, perdería a su única hija. Es inimaginable el dolor que siente una madre o un padre al enterarse que su hija dejara el mundo en cualquier instante.

La culpa y la agonía invadía a los presentes. Tsunade sabía que todo Ninja esta siempre preparado para morir y ella estaba acostumbrada a ver caer a sus amigos y aliados en batalla al igual que los dos Jounin presentes, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpables, después de todo esas eran misiones de entrenamiento que ella había propuesto.

- Sakura… - fue todo lo que pudo decir el Jounin de cabello plateado. – si hubiéramos llegado a tiempo… si tan solo…

- No debe culparse Kakashi, usted ha sido un buen maestro para mi hija y la llevo a cumplir su deseo de convertirse en Ninja. Gracias por eso. – le agradeció la madre de Sakura al sensei de su hija. – estoy segura que ella estará contenta de haber caído al lado de tan honorables Ninjas, amigos y camaradas. – sus lagrimas no podía dejar de cesar a pesar del tono sutil de sus palabras, la agonía y el dolor no podía ser contenido. – Tsunade-sama, puedo estar con ella?

Tsunade solo asintió dolorosamente al sentirse tan impotente, no habia nada que hacer.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba en cuidados intensivos y no se le permitían visitas. Pero a estas alturas era inútil prohibir que sus seres queridos y amigos la vieran, ya que el futuro de la Kunoichi estaba decidido desde que aquella aguja penetro en su pecho.

Se encontraba conectada a algunos aparatos que la ayudaban a respirar mientras se agotaba su tiempo de vida. Ella se encontraba dormida con sus parpados levemente abiertos como si estuviera solo descansando, y entre sus parpados podía notarse el brillo del verde de sus hermosos ojos perdidos en un sueño de fantasías donde ella era una princesa Elfica que caminaba el lado de su amado. Caminaba sobre las piedras sin temer y sin importarle las heridas de sus pies, no estaba sola y nada ni nadie podía herirla. Caminar por las filosas y frías piedras de las montañas era como flotar, nada importaba, no sentía miedo y en su mente se posaban los recuerdos de todos los momentos en los que se hizo más fuerte y logro combatir sus miedos y eso siempre con la ayuda de quienes juraron por la vida de sus amigos.

-

-

-

_**Mientras la miraba a los ojos entre las sombras de sus cabellos rosas pude ver brillar allí como en un espejo la luz temblorosa de las estrellas.**_

_**Sakura… Flor de Konoha.**_

_**Lo envolvió con una iluminada cabellera y brazos de plata resplandeciente. **_

_**Larga fue la ruta que les trazó la vida sobre montañas pedregosas, grises y frías, por habitaciones de hierro y puertas de sombra y florestas nocturnas sin mañana. Los mares que separan se extendieron entre ellos y sin embargo al fin de nuevo se encontraron y en el bosque cantando sin tristeza desaparecieron hace ya muchos años…**_

-

-

-

Mientras ella dormía una silueta en el borde de la ventana de la habitación veía con una mirada penetrante el subir y bajar de su pecho, la miraba como intentando entender lo que veía. La chica de ojos blancos que miraba intrigada el pecho de la joven decidió entrar por la ventana y lo hizo rápido y en silencio, no quería ser descubierta.

- Sakura… tu corazón ya no es el mismo. Quisiera poder hacer algo por ti. – pensó para si misma Hinata, mientras tomaba sutilmente la mano de la joven. – aun tienes mucho por que vivir.

Luego de estas palabras la chica volvió a salir de la habitación tal y como había entrado, rápido y en silencio se alejo rápidamente del lugar para dirigirse a la puerta principal del hospital. Entro y estando en la recepción pregunto donde se encontraba Lee, quería verlo pero no quería andar por ahí a escondidas y ademas pensaba que Lee no estaria tan grabe como para que no la dejaron visitarlo. Últimamente el cejudo se había convertido en un buen amigo para ella.

La recepcionista le negó la información alegando que Lee no podía recibir visitas por el momento. En ese instante apareció Gai junto a los dos miembros restantes de su equipo.

- Supongo que tampoco podemos ver a Sakura Haruno. – dijo Gai a la señorita.

- Sakura Haruno se encuentra en cuidados intensivos y tampoco puede recibir visitas, por ahora. – respondió ella con un gesto amable en su rostro.

- Creo que… - interrumpió la chica de las armas. – creo que eso no tiene mucho sentido, Prohibirle las visitas a alguien que… - podía notarse la tristeza en los ojos y en las palabras de la Kunoichi. Era otra de las personas que se sentían cúmplanles porque Sakura había ido hasta ese lugar junto a su equipo buscando protegerlos.

- No vuelvas a decir eso. – interrumpió desde atrás una voz inconfundible para los presentes. – Sakura va a estar bien. – después de esto lanzo una de sus típicas sonrisas el Uzumaki.

- Oye muchacho, no se supone que debes estar descansando? – reprendió Gai al rubio. – pero… veo que ya te sientes mejor.

- Si de veras! ya estoy bien! Ahora con su permiso iré a ver a Sakura. – antes de emprender su camino fue detenido por Gai tomándolo del brazo.

– Sakura no puede recibir visitas, Naruto Y deja de hacer tanto ruido esto es un hospital.

- Pero por que? No la voy a molestar de veras! solo quiero ver como… - no termino de pronunciar la frase. El brazo herido y ya vendado de Hinata llamo su atención devolviendo a su mente un leve y borroso recuerdo. – Hinata… eso fue… - el chico dirigió su mirada al piso he hizo un gesto como intentando recordar lo que había pasado exactamente. En su mente solo existían recuerdos incompletos y vacíos mentales que el no podía descifrar. – que le paso a tu brazo?

- Es-es una quemadura pero ya estoy bien, no es nada. – la chica solo se limito a sonreír dulcemente. Pero Naruto dudaba de las palabras de su amiga, aunque para el ella era una persona muy honesta y no podía imaginarla mintiendo, pero esto ligado a su falta de recuerdos lo llevo a creer en ella.

- Por cierto, como esta el cejotas? – pregunto dirigiéndose a los compañeros del mismo. – van a verlo? Iré con ustedes. – el rubio no espero respuesta y emprendió el camino hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Lee, pero denuedo fue interrumpido por Gai.

- Ni siquiera sabes donde esta Lee, Naruto. – dijo el hombre llamando su atención.

- Ah si! Es cierto. – respondió Naruto con las manos detrás de la nuca. – y donde es entonces?

- Ya les he dicho que no pueden pasar a ver a ninguno de los dos. Solo con permiso de Tsunade-sama podrían entrar. – respondió la recepcionista.

En el mejor momento llego Tsunade junto a Kakashi y la madre de Sakura y los autorizo a ver a ambos pacientes. Algunos de ellos entraron directamente a ver a Sakura el resto se dirigió a la habitación de Lee, aunque luego pasarían a ver como se encontraba la chica.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mientras tanto, el cejudo no dejaba de soñar. Desde que había caído presa del agotamiento se encontraba inmerso en una fantasía de la que deseaba nunca despertar y quedarse para siempre volando entre las blancas nubes de la fantasía en la que se encontraba.

Exploraba los labios de la joven como un niño ante un descubrimiento celestial. Como un niño en una dulcería en la que no sabia por que decidirse, pero solo podía tener una de esa golosinas. Finalmente se decidió por quedarse hundido en tal dulce y calido beso de ella.

Sus nosotros se fundían uno con el otro y a simple vista no podía distinguirse que era que o quien era quien. Estaban tan juntos que parecían un mismo cuerpo con dos almas.

El sentamiento era intenso, tan intenso que duele, tan doloroso que sana, tan sanador que te libera. Era una sensación indescriptible. Un beso demasiado perfecto para ser real. Esto no puede ser real, era todo lo que pensaba el chico. Pero aun así se limitaba a saborear cada detalle de lo que sentía, degustar el néctar proveniente del interior de ella.

-

-

-

_**Simple como la nada, sin caminos como el universo, es simplemente perfecto. Principio y el fin como los dioses sobre las estrellas. Quisiera poder… es como un elemento… **_

_**Quemante y violento como el fuego danzante en las noches de luna. Fluido y transparente como el agua del río bajo mis pies. Firme y perfecto como la tierra que atrae mis rodillas a ella. Suave y puro como la brisa de la tarde entre las verdes montañas del oeste.**_

_**Siento que me mata y me devuelve la vida. Es simple como el vació, pero a la vez lleno de secretos. Quisiera saber… quiero conocer las historia que se esconden bajo el universo de tus pupilas. Quisiera no dejar de ver nunca el reflejo de mi rostro sobre el verde de tus ojos cristalinos.**_

_**Siento que muero solo de pensar que esto algún día puede terminar. Como las estrellas que mueren al llegar al clímax de su vida, como las estrellas que al explotan dejando esparcidas por el vacío todo su ser victimas de la intensidad y pureza de su propio espíritu.**_

-

-

-

Mientras tanto en la realidad.

- Vaya… quien lo diría. Cada vez me haces más orgulloso. – pensaba para si mismo el maestro Gai.

- Esto es vergonzoso, deberíamos despertarlo! – dijo Tenten dejando ver un fuerte rubor en su rostro.

Neji y Hinata solo miraban silenciosos la ridícula escena de la que estaba siendo protagonista Lee.

- Ay! Por favor hagan algo! Despiértenlo ya, quien sabe que estará soñando. – ahora Tenten se veía mas enojada. – bueno lo haré yo entonces. – Tenten se dirigía a despertar a su amigo a estrujones pero fue detenida por su maestro.

- Espera un minuto, Tenten. Aun no se que decirle y mejor dicho como decírselo. – solo con eso la habitación quedo en silencio. Todos sabían a que se refería Gai con esas palabras. Había que pensar como decirle a Lee que todo su sacrificio fue en vano, aunque conociéndolo lo mas posible es que tenga que entenderlo de la manera mas dolorosa.

- Gai-sensei, Lee esta muy mal. Decirle eso ahora lo destrozaría y puede que nunca se recupere. – dijo triste la Kunoichi.

- Lo se. Pero estoy seguro que el querrá despedirse de ella. – respondió sencillamente Gai.

- Yo creo que no debería saberlo hasta que todo haya pasado. – interrumpió Neji con un semblante calmado y serio.

- Lee nunca nos perdonaría algo así, tengo que decirle.- respondió Gai.

- Créame, que lo sepa desde ahora no lo ayudara en nada, al contrario. – esa fue la corta respuesta de Neji. El sabía más que ninguno lo que se sentía perder a alguien en combate. Su padre había muerto salvando a su hermano Hiashi. Cuando el se entero que jamás vería a su padre fue el pero día de su vida y nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

- El tiene derecho a saberlo, además seguramente preguntara por ella al despertarse. – dijo Hinata.

- Estoy seguro que Lee sabrá enfrentarlo. – después de pensar detenidamente por unos minutos este se acerco lentamente a la cama donde yacía dormido el chico, lo despertó suavemente tocando su rostro. Sabía que despertarlo de la manera tan abrupta como solía hacerlo no seria bien recibida ya que sabía la gravedad de las heridas del cejudo. – despierta, Lee.

El cejudo abrió los ojos repentinamente con una cara de pocos amigos y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Lo habían despertado del mejor sueño que había tenido. Intento sentarse en la cama pero el dolor de su cuerpo no se lo permitió, entonces miro a su alrededor y vio a su equipo frente a su cama.

- Ah? Que paso? No debieron despertarme. – dijo el cejotas soñoliento.

- Agrádese que te despertamos, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado, Lee. – dijo dulcemente su compañera, pero aun molesta por la situación en la que estaba envuelta hasta ahora, de la cual Lee que era el protagonista aun no se percataba.

- Cierto muchacho, pareces carpa de circo. – dijo Gai en un tono animado.

- Eh? A que se refiere? Carpa de circo? De que habla sensei? – pregunto el chico muy intrigado.

- Solo mírate muchacho. Me enorgulleces, te haz convertido en todo un hombre.

Al escuchar esto vienen a la mente del joven un sin numero de ideas, pero todas muy remotas a lo que en verdad pasaba. Entonces mira su cuerpo hasta llegar debajo de su cintura y quedo totalmente frió al ver que literalmente había montado una pequeña carpa de circo sin darse cuenta, sus hormonas lo habían traicionado en sueños. Se puso de todos los colores posibles y lo peor es que no podía moverse por lo cual no podía taparse y dejar oculta su vergüenza.

- Ai! Ya no me miren! Por favor Gai-sensei dejen de mirarme. – gritaba el chico como si solo existiera el en todo el hospital.

- No debes avergonzarte, Lee. Es la llama de la juventud que arde como nuca en tu interior, eres todo un hombre ahora, muchacho!

- Que no debe avergonzarse? – dijo para si mismo Neji.

- Eso es sinónimo de fortaleza, muchacho. Ya quisieran muchos ser dotados con tan esplendida fortaleza. – resoplo el maestro con mas entusiasmo.

- Esta bien pero no me deje así! – volvió a gritar el chico.

- Haga algo Gai-sensei! – replico Tenten tapando su vista.

- Esta bien pero no se por que tanto escándalo, eso es normal a tu edad, Lee. – dijo mientras podía una almohada sobre la cintura del chico pero ocultar la repentina erección.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

El llanto estaba a flor de piel y los presagios de muerte retumbaban en la mente de todos los presentes. Sakura se había dado cuenta de su estado mucho antes de que le dijeran, ella lo sentía, sabia que algo andaba mal en si.

- Ahora… ahora lo entiendo, ahora entiendo por que la venganza es el sueño de Sasuke, entiendo por que tanta obsesión en vengar a sus padres. A el le quitaron todo lo que tenia y por eso es que siente tanto odio. Como el odio que yo siento ahora, odio a esas personas y me odio a mi mismo, quisieron quitarme a mis amigos y me quitaron a Sakura y… y entonces yo lo permití. – el sufrimiento que sentía el rubio salía en forma de lagrimas desde sus ojos y en sus palabras podía sentirse algo mas que solo odio y venganza, era algo mas halla, era como si el que hablara fuera el mismo demonio. – Yo… lo juro! Juro que te vengare Sakura! Los matare a todos! – sus ultimas palabras salieron en un grito que pudo escucharse en todo el hospital, incluyendo la habitación de Lee.

- Naruto, la venganza no es algo que traerá satisfacción a tu vida, no dejes que eso te consuma. – dijo Sakura a su amigo, intentando calmar la agonía de Naruto.

- Tengo que hacerlo Sakura, por ti! – volvió a gritar el Uzumaki.

- Entonces, si es por mi no lo hagas. Por mí, borra ese sentimiento de tu corazón, me gusta la persona alegre que siempre veo en ti.

El rubio solo dirigió su vista el piso, ahora más calmado tomo asiento y se puso al lado de Sakura. Ella tenía razón y el sabia que ese sentimiento podía destruirlo y más aun a alguien que alberga un demonio dentro de si, esa clase de sentimientos eran el alimento y la fuerza de esa bestia y sabia que esa podía ser la llave de su liberación.

Todos los presentes sentían podían sentir el dolor del otro, era una pena compartida, este día todos lloraran por una misma razón.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

En la habitación de Lee, este intentaba levantarse de su cama con desesperación, las ultimas palabras de su sensei habían destrozado lo que quedaba de su corazón ahora en su pecho solo quedaban pedazos de lo que una vez fue un joven alegre y decidido. Cada movimiento fallido era como el penetrar de miles de agujas en su cuerpo, un dolor irresistible para cualquiera, pero el dolor de su alma era aun mayor, no existía nada para el, sin ella su universo estaría incompleto.

- Déjeme sensei, debo ir a ella, tengo que verla. – decía el cejudo desesperado. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella podía dejar este mundo.

- Esta bien Lee, pero déjame llevarte tu no puedes caminar. – replico el maestro a su alumno.

- No! Yo puedo hacerlo, aun puedo. Mientras yo respire seguiré avanzando aunque tenga que arrastrarme. – se notaba la determinación en sus palabras pero era peligroso para el que siguiera moviéndose.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar esas palabras, ese tipo de cosas eran típica de Lee, era sabido que determinación era lo mas fuerte de el, pero si seguía de ese modo sus heridas nunca sanarían y pero aun su estado empeoraría. Aun así, Gai sabia que era inútil evitar que evitara que el continuara, si algo sabia es que Lee encontraría la forma de ver a Sakura por todos los medios.

- Esta bien, Lee. Entiendo lo que quieres y respeto tu decisión. – fueron las simples palabras de Gai.

- Pero Gai-sensei! – replico Tente.

- Pero nada Tenten, eso es lo que el quiere, déjalo. – volvió a decir el Jounin.

Neji solo miro de reojo a su compañero con una mirada en la que le mostraba su admiración. Hinata lo miro de frente y le dio una leve y casi invisible sonrisa de aprobación el cejudo mientras esta intentaba caminar hacia la habitación de Sakura.

Lee caminaba torpemente y de repente callo al suelo pero eso no lo detendría, continuo su paso casi arrastrándose por el lugar, sintiendo el dolor inaguantable de sus heridas, inmerso en los recuerdos de su amor, formando un camino con sus lagrimas. Finalmente llego a su destino, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y dirigió su mirada al piso.

- Ojala sigas ahí, Sakura… - pronuncio en un leve susurro.

Forzosamente tomo una postura recta para entrar a la habitación y dar la impresión de que se había recuperado, abrió la puerta y vio una escena que permanecería por siempre en su memoria, una imagen que seria su tortura durante lo que le restaba de vida y aun después en el mas allá.

-

-

_**Aquí yazgo, al término de mi viaje, hundido en una oscuridad profunda: más allá de todas las torres altas y poderosas,**_

_**Más allá de todas las montañas escarpadas, por debajo de todas las sombras e infiernos caminare, y espero algún día ir a encontrarme con ella, mi amada, a un lugar donde ella morara eternamente junto a las estrellas.**_

_**No diré que el Día ha terminado, ni he de decir adiós a las estrellas. Su recuerdo me llevara hasta ella en cada paso que de entre la oscuridad de esta soledad. **_

_**Quisiera algún día ir a encontrarme con ella, mi amada, a un lugar donde ella morara eternamente junto a las estrellas.**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Continuara…**

-

-

-

-

-

**Notas del Autor:**

Y ahí estuvo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. El final se aproxima a cada segundo!


	12. Buenas nuevas, una esperanza: Henge no J

Capitulo XII: Buenas nuevas, una esperanza: Henge no Jutsu

**Capitulo XII: Buenas nuevas, una esperanza: Henge no Jutsu!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Anteriormente:

.

- Ojala sigas ahí, Sakura… - pronuncio en un leve susurro.

Forzosamente tomo una postura recta para entrar a la habitación y dar la impresión de que se había recuperado, abrió la puerta y vio una escena que permanecería por siempre en su memoria, una imagen que seria su tortura durante lo que le restaba de vida y aun después en el mas allá.

.

.

_**Aquí yazgo, al término de mi viaje, hundido en una oscuridad profunda: Más allá de todas las torres altas y poderosas,**_

_**Más allá de todas las montañas escarpadas, por debajo de todas las sombras e infiernos caminare, y espero algún día ir a encontrarme con ella, mi amada, a un lugar donde ella morara eternamente junto a las estrellas.**_

_**No diré que el Día ha terminado, ni he de decir adiós a las estrellas. Su recuerdo me llevara hasta ella en cada paso que de entre la oscuridad de esta soledad. **_

_**Quisiera algún día ir a encontrarme con ella, mi amada, a un lugar donde ella morara eternamente junto a las estrellas.**_

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

.

Aquella dolorosa escena dejo destrozados los sueños y esperanzas de aquel muchacho. Todos lloraban alrededor de ella y con un dolor intenso en lo profundo que corroe el más reluciente espíritu de voluntad de hierro caían las lágrimas como la lluvia que golpea las rocas bajo las noches sin luna y como la cascada que se funde al rió el llegar al final de su camino. Al mismo tiempo, nuestro joven amigo agradecía al cielo que ella aun seguía viva. Descansando sus ojos de tan agobiante cansancio causado por el mal funcionamiento de su corazón.

_**Oh, vagabundos de la tierra en sombras, no desesperéis. Pues aunque oscuros se alcen todos los bosques terminarán al fin viendo pasar el sol descubierto: El sol poniente, el sol naciente, el fin del día y el principio del día. Al este o al oeste, los bosques acabarán.**_

Lo más rápido que pudo y temiendo perderla de un momento a otro se acerco a ella y quedo arrodillado al lado de su cama mirándola fijamente y con un destello de paz en sus ojos pero a la vez una agonía indescriptible podía percibirse en su mirada. Seguía ahí, todavía no lo dejaba, aun podía hacer algo más por ella. Aunque solo pudiera estar allí y acompañarla en sus últimos momentos y demostrarle cuan intenso es el sentimiento que le había profesado desde hace tiempo.

- Sakura… te acompañare hasta el fin – dijo el cejudo en un adormecido susurro. Como un secreto a los oídos de ella.

De un momento a otro la imagen de una persona apareció en su mente, una persona muy querida por Sakura. Sasuke el cual se había ganado un lugar muy oscuro en el corazón de Lee, el lugar donde habita el rencor, el desprecio, el asco y la rabia. Pensaba y se llenaba de ira al pensar en Sasuke al lado de Sakura, alguien que ni siquiera esta a su lado en un momento de necesidad. En cambio Lee, había jurado dar su vida por ella, si fuese necesario. En su mente se repetía a si mismo cuan feliz seria si pudiera hacer algo para salvarla, aunque nunca pudiera estar con ella el nunca dejaría de sentir eso especial.

Mientras tanto Gai llama la atención de Hinata con un leve gesto y salen de la habitación. Kurenai ya le había dicho que Gai le preguntaría sobre lo que había visto con su Byakugan durante la batalla, además tuvo que responderle algunas preguntas a la misma Kurenai.

Mientras, Kakashi el cual también estaba presente, Neji y Tenten observan como Hinata se alejaba junto a Gai, así que también se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y además querían consultar sus propias dudas con la ojiblanco.

Gai y Hinata caminaron hasta un rincón un poco apartado de la habitación y empezaron con la intrigante conversación o más bien interrogatorio.

- Hinata, debo preguntarte algo. Intenta ser lo mas detallada posible en tu respuesta. – dijo Gai a la ojiblanco, la cual asintió con la mirada.

- Se lo que quiere pregunta, intentare explicarme lo mejor posible. – respondió Hinata tímidamente pero muy segura.

- Exactamente, que fue aquello extraño que viste en Lee durante la batalla en el bosque? Habías dicho que parecía Lee, pero había algo extraño en el. A que te referías? – pregunto el hombre con seriedad e intriga en sus palabras.

Hinata se quedo un minuto en silencio para luego responder con detalle a la pregunta - Cuando lo vi con mi Byakugan, pude ver que su Chakra circulaba de una forma extraña – hizo una pausa y miro como su primo se acercaba a ellos junto con Tenten. Luego continúo con su respuesta. - su red de Chakra habría forzosamente nuevos conductos, conductos que deberían estar abiertos naturalmente. – respondió Hinata algo confundida. - Pero no lo estaban.

– Puede que esa sea la razón por la que Lee no podía realizar ningún Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu. – dijo un recién llegado Neji. – Disculpen pero teníamos que saber que pasaba con Lee.

- Continua Hinata – Aludió Tenten.

- Hinata volvió su vista hacia el suelo, como pensando en como ser mas clara y especifica. Entonces continúo. - Pero esos conductos no se ven normales y su red de chakra aun se adapta a ese cambio tan brusco. Tal vez debido a ese cambio y la inestabilidad causada en su cuerpo por el desarrollo de nuevos conductos, fue capaz de resistir la apertura de las puertas celestiales.

Ahora todo tenia sentido para ellos, principalmente para Gai ya que solo el sabia lo que significaba abrir las puertas celestiales de esa manera, sabia que el daño al usuario era devastador.

- Ahora que nada obstruye su sistema circulatorio, cree que pueda realizar Ninjutsu y Genjutsu? – pregunto Neji a su maestro con su típica seriedad.

- No quisiera sacar conjeturas pero lo mas probable es que si, eso seria bueno para el... – respondió Gai no muy convencido de lo ultimo.

En ese momento hablo Tenten la cual había permanecido callada escuchando todo con paciencia. – Creo que lo haría muy feliz saber que algún día puede llegar a ser un ninja completo y más aun en un momento como este.

Hinata volvió a tomar la palabra.- Lee es un ninja completo, el salvo mi vida y la de todos nosotros. Pero, no creo que decirle eso pueda aliviar su dolor, es muy doloroso perder a alguien de esa forma.

Hinata sabía lo que significaba amar con esa intensidad y sabía exactamente como se rompía cada fragmento del corazón del cejudo al ver destrozado todo lo que deseaba en la vida. Pero esto ultimo hizo sentir mal a la Kunoichi de las armas por no considerar a su compañero un ninja en todos los aspectos, aun cuando el se había sacrificado tanto por ellos. Hinata noto la culpa en su rostro y prosiguió.

- Pero ustedes ya saben eso, Tenten, Neji. Además todos lo hemos visto luchar. – dijo la chica dibujando una leve sonrisa.

- He aprendido mucho de Lee y por mas dolorosa que sea para esta situación estoy seguro de que se recuperara, lo he visto levantarse muchas veces y creo que esta no será la excepción. – añadió un serio Neji.

Después de esto todos asintieron pero no muy seguros de estar en lo correcto. Lee era conocido como el chico de la voluntad de hierro, aquel que nunca se rinde y que cada día se supera a el mismo. Pero había dudas, puede que a nuestro amigo no le queden mas fuerzas para salir de esta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente:

Lee paso toda la noche junto a Sakura y sus amigos. Esa mañana unos dormían junto a su cama en una esquina de la pared y en otros no se detenía el llanto silencioso del destino inevitable. Oscuridad en un cuarto de luz, pares de ojos que no podían abrirse a la luz de la habitación, humedad en las pupilas de aquel rostro deseoso de muerte al perder todo propósito de existencia. El sol de plata centellante renacía entre las montañas verdes de la aldea, dejando ver la belleza, el resplandor y el brillo de las hojas de la aldea oculta que lleva su nombre. La mañana estaba recién bañada, era muy temprano y en la ventana de la habitación bacía de Lee se encontraba Gai mirando por la ventana la humedad de las hojas de aquel gran manzano en el jardín del hospital. Sabrá el cielo lo que pasaba por su mente, lo que si podía notarse era la duda en su mirada.

- …Seguramente valdrá la pena. - pronuncio para si mismo el maestro. – se lo importante que es para ti ayudarla, Lee, y también se que nuca me perdonarías si espero mas tiempo para decirte esto.

En ese momento Lee se dirige a duras penas hacia la habitación, la mirada echada al suelo y una apariencia no muy agradable. No había dormido en toda la noche, no podía, no debía, no quería perderse ni un segundo al lado de Sakura y tener que dejarla para hablar con su sensei la molestaba mucho pero según Gai era algo muy importante.

Ni siquiera se acerco a saludar a su maestro como normalmente lo haría. Sus ojos húmedos y con su blanco vuelto gris y teñidos de rojo y sus ojeras oscuras e irritadas hablaban de lo mal que se sentía. Su caminar era lento y torpe, sus pasos no demostraban deseo alguno por llegar a su destino y el pesar de su cuerpo lastimado hacia mas difícil su labor.

Mientras caminaba una frase rondaba por su mente "Nada importa" y mientras se apoyaba con su brazo en el marco de la puerta e intentaba acomodar su cuerpo su mente seguía girando en torno al mismo pensamiento.

_**Bien cerrados los caminos lejanos; Ahora bien quisiera echarme a descansar por siempre porque lo cierto es que nada importa.**_

_**Nunca abrí yo mismo este camino; La vida son horas por vivir en agonía lejos del camino, y nada importa.**_

_**Siento la verdad queriendo encontrarme, cualquier cosa por todo lo que fui, cualquier espacio para poder encontrarte y nada importa.**_

_**Nunca encare mi realidad, nunca encare lo que se y ahora lo se.**_

- Que quería decirme sensei? – pronuncio el chico en un tono casi inaudible. – espero que sea importante.

- Perdona por mandarte a llamar ahora, pero creo que tienes que saber esto antes de todo. – respondió el sensei muy serio.

- No puedo estar más tiempo aquí. – dijo tristemente Lee mientras hacia un ademán para mancharse, pero fue interrumpido por su maestro.

- Quieres vengarla? Te harás más fuerte y desarrollaras aun más tu cuerpo. – dijo seriamente Gai. – o prefieres hacer algo mejor por ella. – volvió a preguntar.

- Vengarla? En que la ayudara eso? Vengarla no evitara lo inevitable. – respondió en el mismo tono triste. – y si, quisiera hacer algo mejor por ella que emprender una absurda venganza, sin mencionar que ya he tomado la vida de aquel hombre. Entonces, que venganza puedo hacer? Donde verteré toda esta ira que arde en mi? – el chico hizo una pausa vio aquel árbol a través de la venta para luego proseguir. – ya no puedo hacer nada por ella y esa es la realidad.

El maestro no pudo sentir dolor más grande que ver a su alumno favorito derrotado, aquel joven que se había convertido en su camino Ninja. Había jurado convertir a Lee en un esplendido Ninja, completo y digno de admiración y respeto. Así que debía darle esa gota de esperanza que el albergaba para el, ese seria su ultimo regalo, pero no debía decirle que hacer, solo quería mostrarle el camino y dejarlo elegir.

- En aquella pelea, Hinata vio algo con su Byakugan, algo muy inusual en tu red de chakra. Nuevos conductos y otros más desarrollados, creo que se debe a todo el chakra que círculo repentinamente por tu cuerpo en esa pelea, la apertura de las puertas celestiales debió forzar el desarrollo de esos conductos, lo que te ha devuelto la habilidad de realizar técnicas de tipo Ninjutsu o Genjutsu. - dijo esto al mismo tiempo que levantaba y ponía a la vista del joven un pergamino con una escritura que Lee no alcanzaba a Leer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la habitación de la pelirrosada, la oscuridad había caído bajo los ojos de todas las personas que esperan destrozados el imponente final. Cuando lentamente vuelven a abrirse los ojos perla de la Kunoichi.

- Hola. – dijo torpemente. – sabes que paso con Sasuke? – pregunto al chico rubio al lado de su cama.

El desvelado gennin se apresuraba a responder cuando fue interrumpido por la madre de Sakura. – No hables, hija, solo descansa.

Entonces Kakashi tomo la palabra. – no te preocupes Sakura, Sasuke esta a salvo. – respondió esto pensando en como su alumno podía ser tan frió como para no estar presente en los últimos momentos de las persona que mas lo aprecia. – seguramente vendrá pronto.

- No me engaña Ka… Kakashi sensei. La mente de Sasuke esta inmersa en la oscuridad y no puede pensar en nada mas que en su venganz…

De repente se escucha abrirse la puerta y los pasos de un joven entrando lentamente en la habitación, era Sasuke Uchiha quien hacia su sutil entrada.

- Idiota, empezaba a creer que no vendrías. – reclamo Naruto a su amigo el cual no puso atención al rubio y se dirigió directamente hacia un lado de la cama.

- Como estas, Sakura? – fue la simple pregunta del joven.

- He estado mejor, gracias. – respondió la Kunoichi intentando sonreír.

- Y que tal tu?

- Estoy bien. - Si, definitivamente ese era Sasuke, el mismo tipo reservado. – discúlpame por haberlos dejado. Si pudiera hacer algo por ti… - para los demás era extraño verlo hablar así pero tal vez su corazón había ablandado un poco.

- No te preocupes por mí. – respondió la chica.

- Entonces, debo irme ya. Disculpa pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo. Adiós, Sakura. – esa era la despedida y Sakura miraba encantada como el se alejaba ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. El joven volvió su cabeza y para mirarla y luego seguir su camino, salio de la habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- Adiós, Sakuke… - se despidió la chica.

Mientras fuera del hospital, en la azotea de uno de los edificios cercanos un joven miraba atento la escena a trabes de la ventana y sus ojos mostraban activo el Kekeigenkai de los Uchiha. Era el verdadero Sasuke quien observa con una mirada sin expresión aquella escena.

- Haces todo eso por ella, mereces mucho mas que yo su amor. – pensó para si mismo el Uchiha.

.

.

De regreso en el hospital, tras la puerta de la habitación de Sakura aquel falso Sasuke quedo envuelto en una nube de humo para luego recobrar su verdadera apariencia, dejando ver el rostro y cuerpo de nuestro amigo cejotas, era el Henge no Jutsu!.

- Entonces si, al final si podré hacer un ultimo sacrificio por ti, Sakura… - dijo el joven solo en ese silencio. Podía verse en todo su cuerpo una nueva chispa, era esperanza, el solo quería verla feliz, viva y feliz. – he encontrado una respuesta Sakura y ese será mi regalo…

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

.

.

.

Varios meses antes de que Lee se convirtiera en Gennin, hablaba con su maestro después del entrenamiento como lo hacían siempre, bajo la luz de la luna en el campo de entrenamiento, con los pies lastimado en el rió, descansando después de un duro día.

- Exactamente Lee – decía Gai a su alumno. - algunos Jutsus se han prohibido porque arriesgan la vida del usuario y en este caso la muerte del usuario es segura.

- Este Jutsu no debería ser prohibido, debería ser enseñado en la academia. – respondió el chico con gran fervor en sus palabras. – si alguien cercano a mi fuera a morir yo estaría dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio, aunque yo muriera.

- Después de todo, nadie puede vivir sin un órgano vital. – respondió el hombre.

- Sensei, cual es la diferencia entre este jutsu y un trasplante medico normal? Creo que un trasplante seria lo mas conveniente – pregunto muy intrigado el cejudo.

- Con este Jutsu el órgano vital se adapta rápidamente a la persona y su supervivencia esta asegurada, además no importa quien sea el donante, la única condición es que el órgano aun este vivo. Obviamente para esto no se nenecita operar, el órgano pasara de un cuerpo a otro en forma de chakra, al penetrar el cuerpo de la persona ese chakra será guiado naturalmente por la red de Chakra y encontrara su lugar, al llegar ahí el chakra se materializara formando denuedo el órgano. – respondió sin perder su pose de tipo inteligente.

.

.

.

**Fin FlashBack**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee vuelve a mirar el pergamino que lleva en su mano el cual le había dado su sensei minutos atrás y pudo leer la inscripción. – esta es la respuesta Sakura, solo resiste un poco mas, dame un poco mas de tiempo… - el pergamino llevaba la inscripción **"Jutsu de Sacrificio Vital"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vaya que tarde!! Me atrase por razones que no puedo revelar, así que solo pido disculpas y tengan presente que por mas que me tarde siempre tengo presente este Fic y no olvido a las personas que me animaron a continuarlo y no solo a las de este Web. Les cuento que aunque la cosa se torne deprimente por ahora para el pobre de Lee todo ira mejor, ya se acerca el final. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y gracias a los que siguen este humilde Fanfic y mil gracias por la buena vibra, me agrada que les guste. Ah!! Y gracias a los que dejan Review eso me anima Arigato!!


	13. Gracias Hinata! Gracias

**Capitulo XIII: Gracias Hinata!! Gracias Gai-sensei!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Entonces si, al final si podré hacer un ultimo sacrificio por ti, Sakura… - dijo el joven solo en ese silencio. Podía verse en todo su cuerpo una nueva chispa, era esperanza, el solo quería verla feliz, viva y feliz. – he encontrado una respuesta Sakura y ese será mi sacrifico por ti…

-

-

-

******Flash Back******

-

-

-

Varios meses antes de que Lee se convirtiera en Gennin, hablaba con su maestro después del entrenamiento como lo hacían siempre, bajo la luz de la luna en el campo de entrenamiento, con los pies lastimado en el rió descansando después de un duro día.

- Exactamente, Lee – decía Gai a su alumno. - algunos Jutsu se han prohibido porque arriesgan la vida del usuario y en este caso la muerte del usuario es segura.

- Este Jutsu no debería ser prohibido, debería ser enseñado en la academia. – respondió el chico con gran fervor en sus palabras. – si alguien cercano a mi fuera a morir yo estaría dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio, aunque yo muriera.

- Después de todo, nadie puede vivir sin un órgano vital. – respondió el hombre.

- Sensei, cual es la diferencia entre este jutsu y un trasplante medico normal? Creo que un trasplante seria lo mas conveniente – pregunto muy intrigado el cejudo.

- Con este Jutsu el órgano vital se adapta rápidamente a la persona y su supervivencia esta asegurada, además no importa quien sea el donante, la única condición es que el órgano aun este vivo. Obviamente para esto no se necesita operar, el órgano pasara de un cuerpo a otro en forma de chakra, al penetrar el cuerpo de la persona ese chakra será guiado naturalmente por la red de Chakra y encontrara su lugar, al llegar ahí el chakra se materializara formando denuedo el órgano. – respondió sin perder su pose de tipo inteligente.

-

**-**

**-**

******Fin FlashBack******

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Ella persigue los caminos, espera por un nuevo corazón. Mis brazos rojos y lastimados, ella quiere levantarse pero no puede hasta que nosotros la hayamos sanado.**_

_**Cortare tus ejércitos y volteare tu corazón; Tu esperas, yo esperare afuera despierto por ti, despierto. Cortare tus ejércitos y te daré un corazón; Ya no esperaras, yo esperare, me iré y te sacare de la oscuridad, te lanzare hacia el sol.**_

_**Ella persigue los caminos, espera por un nuevo corazón…**_

**-**

-

Lee vuelve a mirar el pergamino que lleva en su mano el cual le había dado su sensei minutos atrás y pudo leer la inscripción. – Esta es la respuesta Sakura, solo resiste un poco mas, dame un poco mas de tiempo… - El pergamino llevaba la inscripción **"Jutsu de Sacrificio Vital"**

-

-

-

******Flash Back******

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Ahhh!! Esto es frustrante. Las técnicas mas poderosas están prohibidas! – gritaba el chico con lagrimas en los ojos y a punto de explotar.

- Así es Lee, todas se encuentran en el pergamino del cello del primer Hokage. – respondió Gai.

- Pero sensei, como aprendió esa técnica si esta prohibida? – pregunto el chico intrigado.

- Es fácil, el Jutsu de Sacrificio Vital no siempre fue una técnica prohibida. Los antiguos clanes de la aldea solían enseñarla a sus miembros, además una que otra persona descubría el secreto y así se filtraba la información y es que para este Jutsu no se nenecita gran habilidad ya que después de ejecutar la técnica el resto del trabajo lo hará el chakra del donante y el cuerpo a donde va dirigido. Por eso fue fácil aprender a usar esta técnica. – al decir esto, tomaba pose de genio, entrelazando los dedos y haciendo ligeros movimientos con la cabeza. – entiendes, Lee?

El chico escuchaba maravillado de boca de su sensei las fabulosas técnicas que habían sido creadas para proteger la aldea y a sus habitantes pero que habían sido prohibidas porque en su mayoría causaban un daño letal al usuario y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

- Si tan solo pudiera realizar Ninjutsu! – decía el chico con la mirada triste.

-

-

-

******Fin Flash Back******

-

-

-

Mientras nuestro amigo camina hacia la salida del hospital aun sin recuperarse de sus heridas e inmerso en sus recuerdos alguien se interpone en su camino.

- Lee, aun no te he dado de alta, tus heridas son muy grabes por eso te puse en cuidados intensivos. – dijo una Tsunade un poco enojada por la actitud del chico.

- Lo ciento Tsunade-sama y gracias por todo pero tengo que hacer algo importante y no puedo perder mas tiempo aquí. – respondió Lee sin perder la calma y con una voz firme, dando a entender que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

- Nada puede ser mas importante que tu salud, recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que usaste esa técnica? Casi pierdes la oportunidad se seguir siendo un Ninja y aunque ahora no deja de sorprenderme el echo de que la misma técnica no causo el mismo daño en ti no puedo dejarte ir así como así, tu cuerpo podría colapsar en cualquier momento si no lo tratas con cuidado y entonces el daño podría ser peor que la ultima vez. – dijo Tsunade con la firma decisión de detenerlo. Hizo una pausa y miro a Lee fijamente a los ojos como intentando adivinar que era eso tan importante que debía hacer. – que es eso tan importante? Merece la pena arriesgar tu vida?

- Si, lo merece. – fue la simple respuesta del muchacho.

- Con más razón debo detenerte, no permitiré que cometas una locura. – reprendió la quinta muy enojada.

Lee se acerco un poco mas a ella hasta quedar tan cerca como para hablar muy bajo. – y si le digo que eso tan importante... – hizo una corta pausa dudando si decirle o no lo que tenia pensado hacer. - …que eso tan importante tiene que ver con Sakura me dejara ir? Si le digo que su vida depende de eso?

La quinta quedo pasmada con esas palabras y su cuerpo no reacciono al ver que Lee se alejaba hasta salir del hospital, a la vez que se preguntaba en que estaba pensando Lee para creer que el podía salvar la vida de Sakura. Lo que ella necesitaba era un nuevo corazón y a pesar de que habían hecho lo posible por encontrarlo todo había sido en vano, Quizás hacer lo posible no era suficiente y había llegado la hora de recurrir a lo imposible.

Fuera del hospital ya había caído la tarde y las personas miraban atentos el caminar de aquel muchacho vendado casi por completo desplazándose con un par de muletas. Lee tenia su destino tan claro que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las docenas de miradas que se posaban sobre el, no solo por estar tan herido, si no porque ya muchos aldeanos conocían la situación a pesar de que las misiones eran un estricto secreto era increíble lo rápido que podía filtrarse la información entre los aldeanos, aunque no era tan increíble en este caso ya que solo por haberse sacrificado de esa forma Lee se había ganado la atención de muchos y el respeto y aprecio de otros incluyendo a sus eternos rivales Neji, Sasuke y Naruto.

-

-

-

_**El camino sigue y sigue desde la puerta. El camino ha ido muy lejos, y si es posible he de seguirlo recorriéndolo con pie decidido hasta llegar a un camino más ancho donde se encuentran senderos y cursos.**_

_**¿Y de ahí adónde iré? No podría decirlo.**_

-

-

-

Caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde acostumbraba a pasar casi todo su tiempo se dibujo una suave sonrisa en su rostro al recordar el ritmo y los acordes de aquella canción que siempre le ha gustado, aquella canción que hasta hace unos días permanecía siempre en su mente y recordó haberla cantado justo antes de hablar con Sakura antes de la misión cuando se dirigía a encontrarse con su equipo.

-

-

-

_**Pisa el acelerador! no hay necesidad de engañarnos, si! pasaremos toda la noche. Me quejaré al final, el balance es cero, si! acuchillaremos los días... **_

_**Cuando abres tu corazón un poco, y pones a alguien cerca tuyo tus sentimientos le llegarán más adentro de seguro, si... **_

_**Apúrate! dale un apretón! aunque mis piernas estén enredadas, seguramente me llevarán lejos... **_

_**Aunque lo robe y me aferre a él si no eres tu, cual es el punto? **_

_**Así que más, mas, mas y más lejos! **_

_**Pisa el acelerador! no hay necesidad de engañarnos, si! pasaremos toda la noche. Me quejaré al final, el balance es cero, si! acuchillaremos los días... **_

_**Cuando abres tu corazón un poco, y pones a alguien cerca tuyo tus sentimientos le llegarán más adentro de seguro, si... **_

_**Apúrate! dale un apretón! aunque mis piernas estén enredadas, seguramente me llevarán lejos... **_

_**Aunque lo robe y me aferre a él si no eres tu, cual es el punto? **_

_**Así que iré lejos en la distancia... **_

_**Tu mundo se convertirá en un engaño pintado todo de blanco...**_

(Traducción del segundo opening: Haruka Kanata.)

-

-

-

Después de interpretar aquella frenética canción en sus adentro recordó de repente el libro de Hinata que aun llevaba en su bolsillo y lo que vino a su mente después fue ese escritor, ese anciano que tantos cosas le había enseñado y en tan poco tiempo aunque a veces no entendía bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese viejo. Volvió a sonreír al recordarlo, los pocos minutos que había pasado con el viejo habían sido muy ilustrativos para el, aclarando sus dudas, disipando sus miedos y haciéndolo aceptar la grandeza de lo que sentía por Sakura. Eso lo ayudo a entender que no era una pura obsesión lo que sentía por ella, si no amor verdadero y volvió a sonreír hasta dejar escapar todo ese sentimiento tan agradable en una muy audible carcajada como un regalo para las aves y los animales y los árboles y todo el que estuviera en los alrededores. Estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía contento recordando todo lo que había vivido, todas las veces que la tierra atrajo sus rodillas a ella y el volvía a levantarse. Había valido la pena luchar tanto, valió la pena insistir.

Al salir de sus cavilaciones se dio cuenta de que ese no era el lugar mas apropiado para entrenar así que se apresuro a buscar algo más acorde a su nuevo entrenamiento. Llevaba en su mano aquel pergamino que le entrego su sensei, mucha esperanza en el corazón y a cada paso cambiaba su mirada y su semblante como si se fuera recuperando de los duros golpes de la vida. Era la esperanza que nacía y limpiaba la oscuridad bajo sus ojos.

Camino hasta llegar a una cascada, ese seria el lugar perfecto para aprender el nuevo Jutsu, la técnica con que salvaría la vida de Sakura. Era un Jutsu muy especial y debido a su naturaleza no era un Jutsu en que el usuario pudiera permitirse fallar, ni siquiera existía un método para practicarlo ya que solo podía ejecutarse una sola vez y si funcionaba esa seria la ultima, así que tenia que idear su propio entrenamiento para poder llegar a controlar su nueva habilidad y poder ejecutar aquella técnica.

-

-

_________________________________________________________________________________________

-

-

De vuelta en la habitación de Sakura, caída la tarde aun estaban todos allí como Naruto quien no había tenido voluntad de comer. Kakashi también seguía ahí al igual que la madre de Sakura y algunos más que habían llegado después como Ino quien se había enterado recientemente de la tragedia después de llegar ese mismo día de su misión.

La vieja amiga y rival de Sakura yacía triste en la habitación junto a todos los demás. Casi todos los nueve novatos estaban ahí a su lado excepto Sasuke. Esta de más decir la tristeza con que Ino miraba a su amiga al saber que pronto los dejaría y que nada había que hacer por ella, todo estaba hecho y solo quedaba esperar. A todos se les hizo muy extraño que Lee no estuviese ahí, solo Gai sabia donde se encontraba el cual tampoco estaba ahí en esos momentos. Hinata era de las que mas echaba de menos a Lee, estaba muy preocupada y sabia que en el estado psicológico en el que se encontraba no era buena idea dejarlo solo, cuando alguien esta solo piensa demasiado y ella sabia mucho de eso, el estar sola era parte de su día a día así que salio a buscar al cejudo y ver como estaba.

-

-

-

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

-

-

Lee se encontraba bajo la cascada recibiendo directamente la fuerza del agua. La caída del agua sobre su cuerpo relajaba sus músculos hasta tal punto que lo hacia olvidar por que se encontraba ahí. Rápidamente recobro la razón y sin perder la concentración empezó a darle movimiento a su chakra intentando llevarlo por aquellos puntos que ni el mismo conocía. Para el todo eso era algo nuevo, acostumbrarse a nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo era algo muy tedioso y debía tener mucha paciencia. Luego rompió su pose del loto y se puso de pie aun en la cascada y comenzó a hacer movimientos de sus pies coordinados con sus manos, de esa forma moldeaba su chakra, era difícil acostumbrarse pero había encontrado un método muy útil y a este paso solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbrara aunque tiempo era lo que menos tenia en ese momento.

Pasaron horas y nuestro amigo aun seguía soportando el golpe del agua que al ocultarse el sol se hacia cada vez mas fría. Ahora el brillo de la luna reflejado en el agua iluminaba la escena dándole un toque blanco azulado a la hermosa aunque fría noche.

-

-

-

_**Desde la oscuridad entiendo la noche, los sueños fluyen, brilla una estrella Ah! aun deseo la estrella. Mira! una estrella se levanta fuera de la oscuridad, la canción de la estrella encanta mi corazón. Ah! Deseo...**_

-

-

-

Un sonido repentino se escucho entre el pasto, como los pasos de alguien acercándose y abriéndose paso entre las ramas sin cuidado. Esto no desconcentro a Lee pero si lo puso alerta y en ese momento salio de entre los arbusto Hinata y muy lento camino hacia la orilla del rió para acercarse.

- Llevas mucho tiempo aquí! – dijo alzando su voz para ser escuchada. – como va el entrenamiento?

- Estoy cansado, Hinata – respondió Lee sin dejar de hacer sus movimientos. – pero no puedo detenerme ahora, he intentado hacer algo desde esta tarde y hasta ahora lo estoy logrando.

- Entiendo, dejare que te concentr… - sin terminar la ojiblanco quedo sorprendida y anonadada con el espectáculo que presenciaba e inmediatamente activo su Byakugan. Observaba como el chakra de Lee se materializaba y se fundía con el ambiente, cono si formara parte del agua, de los árboles y hasta del viento y luego volvía a su cuerpo. Lee había encontrado una manera de controlar ese Ninjutsu especial llevándolo a otro nivel. Al fundir su chakra con la naturaleza ganaba experiencia porque en realidad era el mismo proceso que debía hacerse en un cuerpo humano, salvo que en este caso la naturaleza a su alrededor tenia su propia energía y equilibrio y podía sanar por si sola sin importar cuan grande fuera su herida. Así que este chico con poco talento Ninja había pensado y logrado hacer algo que nadie había imaginado, sin duda era un esplendido Ninja. Después de esto Lee salio del agua con sus manos y pies arrugados de estar tanto tiempo allí, Salio caminado sobre el agua como nunca lo habría hecho, evidentemente había logrado un buen control del chakra en muy poco tiempo.

Hinata aun no salía de la impresión después de haber visto tal demostración y tan refinada habilidad en el control del chakra así que se acerco a el lo mas rápido que pudo y lo cuestiono acerca de lo que hacia.

- Hola Hinata – saludo con muchos ánimos el joven después de escuchar las preguntas de la joven. – solo practicaba una nueva técnica.

- Pero de que se trata? - volvió a preguntar sin menos animo.

- Luego lo sabrás – contesto el cejudo sosteniendo el pergamino mojado.

- Tsunade quizo que te diera esto. – dijo alcanzándole un mensaje escrito.

- No es necesario, ya lo se, pude sentirlo… se que Sakura esta mejor pero lo que viene es inevitable, aunque eso me da un poco mas de tiempo… mañana será un buen día…

Hinata asintió feliz de verlo un poco recuperado de su depresión. - Aun te vez muy débil, no te sobre exijas. – dijo la chica a la vez que pensaba para si misma en el cambio de actitud que había tenido su cejudo amigo, había recuperado parte de su brillo y esa energía que lo convertía en lo que era. – esa tecnic…

- Oye Hinata! – volvió a interrumpir Lee. – ya hablaste con Naruto? – pregunto para dejar a una desacomodada y enrojecida Hinata pensando en a que se refería Lee con esa pregunta. Acaso era tan obvio lo que ella siente por su rubio amigo? Podía notarse tanto?

- A-a que te refieres? – pregunta ella, dejando ver su nerviosismo en su tartamudeo.

- Sobre lo que paso en el bosque. – ahora se cernía una sombra en la mirada del cejudo al recordar ese momento pero rápidamente volvía a tomar su semblante un poco mas alegre, dejándole ver a Hinata una gota de esperanza en sus ojos y eso la hizo pensar que pasaba algo muy extraño con el, algo muy bueno. Pero tenia que responder a la gran pregunta de Lee y eso la ponía mas nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos debido a su timidez y la educación que había recibido en su clan.

- El no re-recuerda nada de lo que paso. – respondió tristemente la ojiblanco después de razonar unos segundos. Volvió a quedarse unos segundos en silencio, con la mirada echada al suelo para luego proseguir – pero me alegra mucho haberlo ayuda.

- Naruto es una gran persona, pero, en se momento no era el mismo, es esa cosa que esta dentro de el que lo atormenta tanto y tu lograste vencer ese demonio. El nenecita a alguien como tu, Hinata. Debes ayudarlo, sin importar lo que el piense o sino corresponde lo que sientes aun así el nenecita de ti. Aunque creo que en eso no tendrás problemas. – dijo esto ultimo lanzando una risa muy audible y mirando a Hinata de una manera que la hizo sonrojar. El ya sabía su secreto y ella ni siquiera había dicho una palabra sobre sus sentimientos.

- De-de que hablas Lee? – pregunto aun mas asustada.

- Solo tu pudiste llegar tan adentro de el. – respondió ahora mas serio. – eso no te dice algo? – con esas palabras el cejotas había llenado de esperanza la vida de la ojiblanco la cual solo asintió tímidamente y sonrió para si misma con ese sentimiento tan dulce que ahora tenia en el corazón.

De repente el ambiente cambio a uno mas tenso y un incomodo silencio hizo presencia de parte de Lee. Movió su mano por el pasto hasta alcanzar sus cosas y de ahí saco un pequeño libro, el libro que le había prestado Hinata y de repente recordó algo que quería preguntarle desde el momento que conoció a aquel anciano.

- Hinata! Siempre he querido saber… ese libro, de donde lo sacaste? Lo recuerdas? – pregunto animosamente.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco por el cambio de tema pero se puso a pensar unos segundos para luego proseguir. – como olvidarlo. – dijo sonriendo, como recordando alguna situación muy graciosa. – Estaba en una misión con mi equipo, pasamos por una feria en una aldea cerca de Konoha y un anciano muy simpático… - Hinata volvió a sonreír. – el pobre prácticamente me rogó que se lo comprara.

-

-

-

******Flash back******

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Vamos cómpralo te aseguro que será muy útil. – replicaba un anciano de apariencia desaliñada a una confundida Hinata.

- Oye anciano deja de molestar. Hinata, no creo que un libro de poesía nos ayude en nada. – dijo Kiba intentando librar a su amiga de la situación.

- Tal vez a ustedes no pero quizás… a algún amigo o un conocido. Vamos! Mucha gente aprecia la buena poesía! Estoy seguro de que tú jovencita, sabes de lo que hablo. – volvió a rogar el viejo. – Seguro te gustara.

- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, Kurenai-sensei nos espera. – reprimió seriamente Shino.

Al escuchar esto todos caminaron y siguieron su camino. – lo ciento! Tenemos prisa. – dijo Hinata al viejo.

- Toma. – dijo el viejo poniendo el libro en las manos de la ojiblanco. – veo tristeza en tu mirada, puede que esto te sirva de algo, si no regálaselo a alguien que lo necesite. – dijo el hombre en un tono suave, dejando a Hinata muy confundida con el cambio de actitud. Hinata decidió pagar por el libro pero el viejo no acepto el dinero diciendo que solo quería molestar y divertirse un poco. A Hinata le resultaba un viejo bastante gracioso y simpático, extraño pero simpático.

Finalmente Hinata agradeció el regalo y el anciano la hizo jurar que mostraría las poesías de ese libro a quien sufriera por amor ella acepto con gusto la condición del viejo y siguió su camino junto a sus compañeros y al voltear la vista el anciano aun seguía ahí, con su sonrisa medio burlona y haciendo un gesto de alivio, como diciendo "al fin lo conseguí"

-

-

-

******Fin Flash back******

-

-

-

- Parecía muy aliviado al deshacerse del libro, hasta empecé a dudar que se tratara de algo confiable pero el viejo despedía una energía muy tranquilizadora y pura a pesar de todo. Después de eso no volví a verlo, pero a lo lejos grito su nombre y dijo que tal vez volveríamos a vernos. Bueno, esa es la Historia.

- Makoto. Ese era su nombre cierto? – Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Hinata asintió. – Si, eso creo – respondió algo insegura. – es el autor del libro.

- El viejo Makoto. – dijo esto riendo casi a carcajadas. – sus métodos son tan extraños, nunca cambiara. El me dijo… me dijo que un día tendría mis propias crónicas y alguien mas podría aprender de ellas.

- Eso es parte del camino Shinobi, enseñar a alguien digno tus experiencias y conocimientos. – respondió Hinata.

- Eres sabia, Hinata, la llama de la juventud arde en ti, la llama del amor arde en tu corazón. – decía esto y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. – Gracias por todo Hinata!! -

Puso el libro el las manos de la chica y luego mostrando su profundo agradecimiento con un prolongado abrazo y entonces continuar con su típico escándalo. – Gracias Gai-sensei!! Ha llegado mi momento, mañana será un gran día!!

- Lee, pensé que esa persona alegre y fuerte se había ido. Solo el cielo sabe lo que planeas pero sabes que te apoyare. – decía en sus adentros la chica y ciertamente ella tenia razón, nuestro amigo aun seguía ahí. Tal vez esa esperanza lo había revivido, esa luz que le había dado su amor y ese camino que le brindo su querido maestro…

-

-

-

-

Continuara…

-

-

Ahora si que tarde jajajaj (un poco aburrido el capitulo) ojala alguien se acuerde de esto XD :P pero me jure a mi mismo hacer el final algún dia, si no que me parta un ray… jaja de todos modos el final ya viene!!!


End file.
